Le Mystère des Dimensions Tome 1 : La Coupe de Feu
by Arthur Malory
Summary: Voyageant de monde en monde, Harry arrive dans une dimension où il n'est pas le Survivant. Son jumeau, Ryan, l'est. Alors qu'il doit mener sa propre quête, il se retrouve mêlé au combat, devant lutter pour sa survie mais aussi pour le futur de ce monde...
1. Prologue

Le Mystère des Dimensions

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je reprends deux thèmes assez communs des fictions HP : le frère d'Harry étant le Survivant et le voyage dans d'autres dimensions. Cela découragera peut-être nombre de lecteurs dès le départ mais cette histoire me trotte depuis trop longtemps dans la tête pour ne pas la publier. Bien que je ne l'aie pas classée comme telle, cette fiction est en quelque sorte un cross-over avec xxxHolic. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu jusqu'aux derniers tomes publiés en France, il pourrait y avoir des spoilers mais je vais essayer de garder ça au minimum. Il n'est toutefois pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le manga ou vu l'animé pour comprendre la fiction. En tous les cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

Rating : T (parce qu'on est dans un UA du 4ème tome et qu'il va sans doute y avoir des passages violents)

Résumé : Voyageant de monde en monde, Harry arrive dans une dimension où son double n'est pas le Survivant. Son jumeau, Ryan, l'est. Alors qu'il a sa propre quête à mener à bien, il se retrouve obligé malgré lui à se battre pour sa liberté et le futur d'un monde auquel il commence à s'attacher…

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

xxxHolic et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de CLAMP.

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de CLAMP.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

Tome 1 : La Coupe de Feu

* * *

Prologue

Cheminant tranquillement dans l'allée, le jeune homme de type caucasien contrastait au milieu de la foule aux traits asiatiques, au point d'attirer facilement le regard de nombreuses jeunes femmes, qui lui adressaient pour certaines des sourires et pour d'autres des regards appuyés.

Apparemment âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, il avait de longs cheveux noirs, attachés dans son dos par un ruban de soie, qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Vêtu seulement d'un jean et d'une chemise anthracite, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement indisposé par les fortes chaleurs qui commençaient à envahir la capitale nippone en cette belle journée d'été.

Délaissant les buildings du regard, il traversa la rue et longea une barrière en bois avant d'arriver devant l'entrée qu'il cherchait, qui se résumait à deux poteaux de bois, surmontés chacun par un croissant de lune.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il mettait un pied à l'intérieur de la propriété, sentant la présence presque imperceptible de la magie des lieux lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Par le passé, il serait directement rentré à l'intérieur de la maison mais pour une fois, il choisit de patienter.

Faisant quelques pas dans le grand jardin, il embrassa le paysage du regard et ne put s'empêcher d'être une fois de plus étonné par l'architecture de la maison. C'était un mélange de styles aussi indescriptible que la sensation que l'endroit lui inspirait. Cette « boutique » comme l'appelaient la plupart des gens, était véritablement unique.

- Bienvenue ! S'exclamèrent deux voix juvéniles à l'unisson.

Tournant la tête vers l'entrée de la maison, il ne tarda pas à les apercevoir. Deux petites filles, à qui l'on aurait à peine donné une dizaine d'années s'avancèrent vers lui, de grands sourires éclairant leurs visages. L'une avait de longs cheveux bleus, coiffés en deux longues couettes qui touchaient presque le sol et portait un ensemble sombre, muni de deux petites ailes de chauve-souris au niveau de la taille tandis que l'autre possédait une courte chevelure rose, et portait une jolie robe blanche dotée de deux petites ailes d'ange.

- Ravi de vous revoir, Maru, Moro. Répondit-il, un sourire fleurissant sur ces lèvres.

Et c'est plus par habitude que par réflexe qu'il fit un pas de côté pour esquiver le boulet de canon noir qui s'était précipité vers lui. Flexible, le petit être au poil court bondit de nouveau vers lui et atterrit sur son épaule, agitant légèrement ses longues oreilles avant de prendre la parole.

- Yo ! Ça faisait un bail qu'on t'avait pas vu ici !

- C'est exact, Mokona. Comment se porte la boutique ?

- Comme d'habitude. On a quelques visites de temps en temps mais peu de clients, en général. Je suppose que tu viens voir Watanuki ?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer. Remettant en place ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, il suivit les deux petites filles à l'intérieur, sachant qu'elles l'amèneraient vers celui qu'il voulait voir.

Et comme toujours, il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération devant le spectacle auquel il faisait face.

La pièce dans laquelle elles l'avaient amené était grande... mais c'était presque tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire. En effet, celle-ci était presque entièrement dissimulée par une sorte de brouillard… ou plus exactement par un nuage de fumée.

Tendant son bras en avant, il fit s'ouvrir la porte arrière, donnant sur le jardin, permettant ainsi d'aérer la pièce dont l'atmosphère était devenue presque suffocante.

- Je ne sais même pas comment t'arrives à respirer là-dedans… Remarqua-t-il en faisant s'évacuer complètement la fumée d'un nouveau geste de la main.

- C'est une question d'habitude. Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt, Harry. Lui répondit l'unique autre occupant de la pièce d'une voix lasse.

L'individu en question était allongé –ou plutôt avachi- sur un canapé, vêtu de ce qui ressemblait à un kimono de couleur pourpre, orné de papillons, et tenait dans sa main une pipe finement ouvragée, émettant sans discontinuer de longues volutes de fumée.

- Désolé de te déranger, Kimihiro mais il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

- Oh… je suppose qu'ils sont sur tes traces alors. Tu veux rester un peu ici ?

Harry considéra la proposition. Techniquement, ils ne pourraient pas mettre un pied dans la boutique. Seuls les clients potentiels en étaient capables… mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à tenter le diable, ni à causer de problème à son ami.

- C'est gentil de proposer mais je ne vais pas m'attarder.

- Comme tu voudras. Je vais aller chercher le nécessaire. Maru, Moro, allez préparer du thé pour notre invité, s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite, Watanuki ! Répondirent-elles à l'unisson avant de faire la course vers la cuisine.

Kimihiro Watanuki était un jeune homme japonais aux cheveux noirs, à qui l'on n'aurait guère donné plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. La réalité était toutefois bien différente…

S'asseyant en face de la petite table, il remercia les deux fillettes lorsqu'elles lui ramenèrent une tasse de thé et entreprit de la siroter quelques instants en attendant que Watanuki revienne. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire d'ailleurs, portant un miroir circulaire avec lui, ainsi qu'une antique boussole chinoise.

Il déposa d'ailleurs la boussole dans une petite bassine d'eau, la plaque de bois flottant à sa surface et se mettant à tourner doucement. Il en profita aussi pour poser le miroir sur un socle, lui permettant de faire face à Harry.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu améliorer beaucoup la technique depuis la dernière fois. Avoua Kimihiro sur un ton d'excuse.

- Super… Et pour l'enveloppe charnelle ?

- Idem. Par contre, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que Fumseck puisse te suivre directement sans avoir à chercher les dimensions une par une.

Voilà qui était une bonne nouvelle, suffisamment bonne pour qu'il adresse un léger sourire à son interlocuteur. Son sourire se fit néanmoins plus mélancolique tandis qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix plus douce.

- Elle te manque toujours autant, n'est-ce pas ?

Si Watanuki ne sembla pas réagir, son visage demeurant imperturbable, son regard trahissait le trouble qu'il ressentait. Inhalant une bouffée, il expira lentement avant de tourner ses yeux vairons vers Harry, tout en haussant les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas un jour où elle ne me manque pas mais il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire. Rester ici et consacrer mon temps à la boutique, tels étaient les prix à payer pour en devenir le propriétaire… et pour pouvoir l'attendre.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai cherché à chaque fois mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée jusqu'ici.

- Je ne perds pas espoir. Après tout, mon temps est suspendu… un peu comme le tien. Répliqua Kimihiro en fixant son regard sur lui.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, et finit de vider sa tasse de thé avant de se saisir du couteau en argent que le japonais avait également pris dans la réserve. D'un geste adroit, il exerça une légère pression sur son index et laissa quelques gouttes de son sang tomber dans la bassine.

La boussole se mit à tourner plus vite tandis que le reflet du miroir commença à se tordre, formant une sorte de spirale de couleurs et de formes. Au bout de quelques secondes, une image finit par apparaître mais il ne s'agissait plus du tout d'un reflet.

On pouvait y voir une pièce sombre, dont le carrelage et la présence d'une baignoire laissaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de bain. Une silhouette était assise sur le sol, tenant entre ses mains un objet qui reflétait légèrement l'éclat tamisé du rayonnement lunaire.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant la silhouette rapprocher l'objet de son poignet qu'Harry comprit ce que la personne était en train de faire.

- Suicide ? Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air… mais nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings, sachant qui était cette personne dont il ne pouvait distinguer que les cheveux noirs en bataille dans la pénombre. C'est avec un sentiment croissant d'impuissance qu'il vit le liquide carmin s'écouler sur les dalles de carrelage immaculées mais il fit de son mieux pour contrôler ses émotions.

- Combien de temps ?

- C'est presque le moment.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune homme se leva et ôta la paire de lunettes, révélant deux iris d'un vert émeraude. Il joignit ses paumes et ferma les yeux un instant, concentrant sa magie.

Un cercle de lumière apparut alors à ses pieds, et se fit plus complexe de seconde en seconde, la clarté s'accroissant jusqu'à devenir presque aveuglante.

- Ce ne sera pas un monde facile. Prends bien soin de toi, Harry. S'exclama Watanuki d'un air préoccupé.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'un monde facile parmi ceux que j'ai visités… donne-moi des nouvelles de temps en temps, si tu peux.

- Cela devrait pouvoir se faire. Je travaille sur un projet actuellement. S'il aboutit, nous devrions être en mesure de pouvoir communiquer sans trop de difficulté.

- Je te fais confiance. A la prochaine, Kimihiro. Maru, Moro, Mokona, veillez sur cet idiot pour moi, vous voulez bien ?

Tous trois acquiescèrent mais durent bientôt détourner les yeux de la lumière, qui menaçait de leur brûler les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent enfin, il ne subsistait plus aucune trace d'Harry.

Watanuki se laissa tomber en arrière en laissant échapper un soupir avant de s'allonger complètement sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le ciel presque dépourvu de nuage visible à l'extérieur.

Il fut bientôt tiré de sa contemplation, et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsque les deux petites filles lui tombèrent dessus, arborant des expressions inquiètes.

- Il va aller bien, hein Watanuki ? Demanda Maru.

- Il va revenir bientôt, hein Watanuki ? Renchérit Moro.

Kimihiro leur adressa un léger sourire tout en posant une main sur la tête de chacune des deux enfants, pour les réconforter. Son regard s'attarda un moment sur le miroir, redevenu limpide et il leur répondit presque sans s'en apercevoir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra. Il revient toujours.


	2. L'arrivée

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

* * *

Souffrance.

Malgré les nombreuses occasions pendant lesquelles il avait eu recours à ce processus, Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir ressenti une telle douleur auparavant, hormis peut-être les quelques Doloris qu'il avait dû subir de la main de Voldemort.

Prostré sur le sol de la salle de bain, il tenta vainement de se remettre debout avant de constater qu'il n'en avait même pas la force. Ce corps était dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir rester conscient bien longtemps.

Réussissant finalement à se mettre en position assise, adossé contre la baignoire, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Non seulement son enveloppe charnelle était dans un état lamentable mais son esprit était également très embrouillé…

Après avoir remis un minimum d'ordre dans ses pensées, son premier réflexe fut de regarder ses poignets. Comme il s'y était attendu, les lacérations s'étaient refermées d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'il avait investi ce corps mais il en garderait malgré tout de légères cicatrices.

Embrassant la pièce du regard, il se rendit compte d'un détail qui ne lui était pas apparu immédiatement.

L'endroit lui était familier. _Extrêmement_ familier.

Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la mare de sang sur le sol, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lavabo. Il aperçut un miroir, bien qu'il n'ait pas été en position d'y voir son reflet de là où il était, mais aussi trois brosses à dents parfaitement alignées. Tout comme l'étaient les serviettes, et les gants de toilette…

… et c'est avec horreur qu'il réalisa où il se trouvait.

4, Privet Drive. Little Whinging, Surrey.

Maudissant sa propre stupidité pour ne pas avoir reconnu la salle de bain des Dursley dans le miroir de la boutique, il porta une main à son front et se rendit compte que la légendaire cicatrice ne s'y trouvait pas. Cela signifiait qu'Harry Potter n'était pas le Survivant dans ce monde-ci… mais alors que diable faisait-il chez les Dursley ?

Harry fut interrompu dans ses réflexions lorsque des flammes apparurent à côté de lui, avant de s'éteindre presque aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues pour révéler la silhouette d'un phénix au magnifique plumage rouge et or.

- Salut Fumseck… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te voir… S'exclama-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le phénix poussa un petit cri en signe d'acquiescement avant de tendre l'une de ses pattes vers lui. Une sorte de petite bourse y était attachée et c'est avec précaution qu'il s'en saisit, tant ses mains tremblaient. La détachant délicatement, il en sortit une malle si petite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un jouet, une longue cape de sorcier anthracite et… finalement ce qu'il cherchait : sa baguette.

En toute honnêteté, Harry n'était pas certain que sa magie se soit déjà stabilisée. Il avait appris que la magie était indissociable de l'âme pour un sorcier et c'est pourquoi elle l'avait accompagnée dans ce corps-ci pendant le transfert. Toutefois, il fallait parfois un peu de temps pour que le noyau magique s'adapte à la différence de puissance entre la magie qu'elle abritait précédemment et celle qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Laissant échapper un léger soupir, le jeune homme constata qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Vernon Dursley le crucifierait sur place s'il voyait une telle mare de sang dans sa salle de bain d'ordinaire d'une propreté irréprochable.

- Evanesco. Murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette en direction du sang.

A son grand soulagement, la flaque disparut instantanément, laissant l'endroit aussi immaculé qu'auparavant. Toutefois, l'effort fut tel qu'il se mit à trembler de manière compulsive qui avait toutes les apparences d'une sévère crise d'épilepsie.

Respirant bruyamment, l'adolescent tendit une main vers la bourse, où il remit la malle microscopique et la cape avant de lever les yeux vers le phénix qui, perché sur le rebord du lavabo, l'observait d'un air préoccupé.

- La…chambre. S'il… s'il te plaît.

Comprenant la requête du jeune Potter, il se laissa doucement flotter vers lui avant que tous deux ne disparaissent dans un nouveau nuage de flammes.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, Harry constata avec soulagement que Fumeseck l'avait fait apparaître sur le lit. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été très confortable mais comparé au carrelage glacé de la salle de bain, c'était un changement plus que bienvenu.

Résistant à la fatigue qui lui aurait si facilement permis de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il sortit à nouveau la petite malle et la posa sur le sol avant de murmurer :

- Engorgio.

La malle se mit alors à grandir, jusqu'à prendre les mêmes dimensions que celle qui avait servi de prison à Alastor Maugrey lors de sa quatrième année. La raison pour laquelle elle paraissait si semblable résidait dans le fait qu'il s'agissait exactement du même type de malle : un coffre à sept serrures.

Faisant un moulinet avec sa baguette tout en essayant d'ignorer la douleur, il fit s'ouvrir l'un des compartiments, qui comportait une telle quantité de fioles et autres récipients remplis de liquides de diverses couleurs que même la réserve personnelle de Rogue aurait sûrement pâli en comparaison.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, geste qu'il esquissait encore parfois dans certains moments d'hésitation ou de perplexité, il se décida à pointer sa baguette vers lui-même.

- Sanitas Revelio.

C'était un sortilège de diagnostic assez simple, permettant de connaître les problèmes de santé d'une personne de manière assez poussée. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas réellement surpris par le résultat, bien qu'il ne se soit peut-être pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi… moche.

Perte de sang importante, plusieurs fractures mal soignées, sous-alimentation…

Décidant de parer au plus urgent, il prit une potion de régénération sanguine, plusieurs potions nutritives et surtout une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Avec un peu de chance, une bonne nuit de sommeil et l'action des différentes potions lui permettraient de se sentir en meilleure forme le lendemain matin, même s'il ne se faisait guère d'illusions…

- A ta santé, Fumseck.

Portant un toast à la créature magique qui se contenta de lui répondre par une inclination curieuse de la tête, Harry engloutit le contenu de toutes les fioles et eut à peine le temps de refermer et rapetisser le coffre à nouveau avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

Le réveil fut moins horrible qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Certes, il avait encore mal un peu partout mais la sensation d'extrême faiblesse qui l'avait assailli la veille s'était dissipée.

S'extirpant du lit avant de s'étirer longuement, le jeune Potter décida que c'était le moment idéal pour commencer son apprentissage de ce nouveau monde, ainsi que de son nouveau « moi ».

Les voyages inter-dimensionnels avaient toujours été réputés comme étant impossibles par les sorciers occidentaux. En effet, de nombreuses personnes, et souvent pas dotées de bonnes intentions, avaient essayé d'atteindre d'autres mondes, qu'ils soient semblables ou non au leur, à la recherche d'aventure, de pouvoir ou encore de richesse. Bien évidemment, la grande majorité avaient échoué et les rares qui paraissaient avoir réussi… n'avaient plus jamais été revus. En conséquence, les recherches sur le sujet avaient fini par être abandonnées au point de tomber dans l'oubli.

Personne n'aurait suspecté un sorcier métis, de père anglais et de mère chinoise, de découvrir ce grand secret, ainsi que de nombreux autres puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des sorciers les plus célèbres d'Asie.

Clow Reed.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas fait cette découverte seul. Non, c'était avec l'aide d'une sorcière moins connue mais sans doute aussi puissante qu'il avait été en mesure de résoudre cette énigme demeurée irrésolue depuis des millénaires.

Hélas, tous deux avaient disparu, pour différentes raisons. Ils avaient bien sûr laissé des choses derrière eux, un peu comme des héritages, destinés à aider leurs successeurs…

… et c'était là que Kimihiro Watanuki entrait en scène.

Héritier de la sorcière en question, Watanuki avait repris sa boutique ainsi que ses responsabilités, qui incluaient entre autres choses de réaliser les souhaits des clients de la boutique en échange d'une contrepartie appropriée.

C'était d'ailleurs lors de la première venue d'Harry dans cette boutique que leur partenariat avait débuté, puis que leur amitié s'était nouée, au fil du temps. Après tous ces voyages, c'était un peu son point d'ancrage et surtout un endroit où il était reconnu pour qui il était, en réalité.

Il fut néanmoins tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'on tambourina à sa porte, la voix suraiguë de sa tante ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

- Allez, debout ! Immédiatement !

Ne se souvenant que trop bien des nombreuses années où il s'était vu forcé d'obéir à Pétunia Dursley, ainsi que de supporter la vie atroce que lui menait cette famille rien que pour assurer sa sécurité, il décida que c'était le moment propice pour exercer sa vengeance.

Oh bien sûr, il ne s'agirait pas du genre de vengeance sadique et horriblement grossière dont se serait contenté Jedusor. Non, avec le temps, Harry avait appris les bienfaits de la patience et de la subtilité. Et puis, sur un autre plan, ce serait l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son… _prédécesseur_, s'il osait l'appeler ainsi.

Après tout, s'il avait été poussé au suicide pour échapper aux horreurs de l'existence alors que lui-même n'y avait jamais recouru, c'était que ses conditions de vie étaient pires que celles qu'il avait lui-même vécues dans son monde d'origine.

Prenant sa baguette en main, il métamorphosa ses vêtements informes, ayant probablement appartenu à Dudley par le passé et se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir soudainement.

Pétunia avait sans douté été sur le point de frapper à nouveau, à en juger par sa main levée mais elle la rabaissa aussitôt et fixa sur lui un regard chargé d'irritation.

- C'est l'heure de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

- Et pourquoi serait-ce à moi de le préparer ? Rétorqua-t-il en s'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Faisant volte-face, l'épouse de Vernon était sur le point de lui répondre une réplique bien sentie quand elle stoppa net. Le regard de son neveu était différent. Là où elle n'avait vu que peur, soumission et détresse auparavant, elle pouvait lire du calme, mais également une froide détermination.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

- Rien. Je me demandais simplement si tu me haïssais autant parce que j'étais un sorcier ou bien parce que j'étais le fils de ta sœur. Après tout, tu as déjà rencontré plusieurs sorciers : Rogue, James Potter, Dumbledore… mais la peur et la colère que tu ressens envers les sorciers en général est sans commune mesure avec la haine que tu éprouves pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

La femme aux cheveux blonds fit un pas en arrière, sa mâchoire chevaline s'ouvrant d'une manière presque comique tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

Maintenant que sa cible était déstabilisée et que le contact visuel était établi, il pouvait passer à l'action.

- _Legilimens. _Pensa-t-il avec force.

Ironiquement, l'esprit de Pétunia Dursley était aussi encombré que sa maison était ordonnée. Laissant de côté les souvenirs impliquant sa jeunesse, ainsi que son mari et son fils, il dût s'enfoncer plus profondément vers ses souvenirs refoulés pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

L'arrivée d'Harry au 4, Privet Drive.

Comme il s'y attendait, Dumbledore était là… mais ce à quoi il ne s'était certainement pas attendu, c'était de voir un James Potter bien vivant se tenir à ses côtés tandis qu'il confiait le bébé à la garde de la sœur et du beau-frère de Lily.

Ne s'attardant pas sur cet événement, il passa rapidement en revue les dix années qui suivirent et découvrit que les conditions dans lesquelles Harry avait grandi n'étaient pas tellement différentes des siennes. Il ne comprenait toutefois pas pourquoi il avait été abandonné de la sorte…

Ah, l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard et la venue d'Hagrid. Jusque là, tout correspondait parfaitement.

Hélas, les trois étés suivants ne lui apprirent pas grand-chose de plus sur les raisons d'Harry de commettre l'irréparable et c'est pourquoi il quitta finalement l'esprit de sa tante.

Celle-ci tomba à genoux, pantelante, et tremblant de tous ses membres tandis qu'elle gardait la tête baissée. Lorsqu'elle prit finalement la parole, sa voix avait perdu toute fermeté et laissait au contraire percevoir la plus profonde terreur.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait…

- Bien peu de choses en comparaison de ce que tu m'as fait, _tante Pétunia_ mais en signe de bonne foi, je vais aller m'occuper du petit-déjeuner. Je compte sur toi pour t'assurer que Vernon ne me dérange pas.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de descendre les escaliers et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le petit-déjeuner s'était déroulé sans accroc. Cela était sans doute dû au fait que Vernon était parti très tôt à Grunnings, apparemment pour une urgence concernant une perceuse défectueuse. Quant à Dudley, il était actuellement en train de passer des vacances avec la famille de Piers, son meilleur ami, en Espagne et ne reviendrait pas avant près de deux semaines.

Cela différait de l'été 1994 qu'il avait vécu dans son monde d'origine.

En effet, l'une des premières choses qu'il avait faites en descendant dans la cuisine avait été d'allumer la télévision. Il avait ainsi appris la date d'aujourd'hui, à savoir le 31 juillet 1994. C'était le jour de son quatorzième anniversaire et pourtant, pas le moindre hibou n'était venu lui rendre visite.

Bien évidemment, il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas accorder trop d'importance à ses anniversaires mais c'était davantage le manque apparent d'amis de cet Harry qui l'inquiétait. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Ron et Hermione ? Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas liés d'amitié, ou tout du moins, pas suffisamment pour s'envoyer des cadeaux d'anniversaire ?

Malheureusement, Pétunia n'avait pas les réponses qu'il cherchait et son propre esprit non plus. Il présumait que quelques souvenirs laissés par son prédécesseur lui reviendraient mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire accélérer avec de l'occlumencie…

La solution à son problème lui avait été donnée par nul autre que Fumseck.

Le phénix l'avait regardé s'échiner à écrire toutes les théories possibles sur un bout de parchemin avant de commencer à l'appeler par de petits cris, qu'il interpréta comme de l'amusement. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vu l'oiseau immortel s'envoler et se poser trois fois de suite sur la malle située au bout du lit qu'il comprit ce que l'ancien familier de Dumbledore attendait de lui.

- Evidemment, comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant…

Même si toute trace de son double avait disparu de son corps, ce n'était pas le cas de ses possessions, parmi lesquelles se trouvait évidemment la malle contenant toutes ses affaires d'école. Une malle qui ne correspondait pas à ses souvenirs, par contre…

Il se rappelait avoir acheté une malle neuve en compagnie d'Hagrid lors de sa première escapade sur le Chemin de Traverse. Or celle-ci paraissait assez abîmée, beaucoup plus abîmée que n'aurait dû l'être une malle qui n'avait été utilisée que pendant trois ans.

Utilisant un sortilège pour en sortir tout le contenu de manière ordonnée, il constata que ce dernier se résumait à des manuels scolaires, du matériel là encore requis pour les différentes matières ainsi que deux ou trois uniformes. Néanmoins, les livres étaient souvent en assez mauvais état et les vêtements étaient vraisemblablement de seconde main.

Dans l'esprit du jeune homme, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas eu accès au coffre des Potter... mais le pourquoi demeurait là-encore un mystère.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose en dehors des affaires scolaires : une sorte de journal et une flûte en bois visiblement sculptée à la main.

Concernant la flûte, il aurait pu reconnaître en mille le cadeau que lui avait fait Hagrid. Par contre, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais tenu un journal et celui-là ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui de Jedusor.

A en croire les initiales figurant en bas de la première page, _H.J.P_, il s'agissait bien du journal d'Harry. Il commençait à la date du 31 juillet 1991, soit le jour où il avait découvert l'existence du monde magique.

Les premières pages ne lui apprirent pas grand-chose qu'il ne savait déjà. Hagrid avait appris à Harry qu'il était un sorcier et l'avait emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire ses achats scolaires. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas passés à Gringotts, le demi-géant ayant payé leurs achats avec le contenu d'une bourse scolaire réservée aux orphelins.

Rien de bien intéressant pendant le mois d'août... Ah ! Le 1er septembre !

_1__er__ Septembre 1991_

_Je suis à Poudlard ! Le choipeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. D'après Ron Weasley, c'est la meilleure maison des quatre mais Granger dit que toutes les maisons ont leurs qualités. Le château est tellement grand… c'est la première fois que je vois un endroit aussi beau._

_C'est bizarre par contre, il y a un garçon en première année à Gryffondor comme moi qui s'appelle aussi Potter. Ryan Potter. Ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est que les autres élèves ont l'air en admiration devant lui mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi._

_Ils l'appellent aussi parfois « le Survivant »…_

- Sainte mère de Merlin… Murmura Harry en réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

De tous les mondes où il avait mis les pieds, c'était seulement le troisième où Harry Potter n'était pas le Survivant et dans les deux précédents, il s'agissait toujours de Neville. C'était assez logique puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux des élus potentiels de la prophétie.

Mais ce cas de figure se révélait plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Son frère… son frère jumeau était le Survivant.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de points d'ombre dans cette histoire mais s'il avait vu juste, Dumbledore et ses parents étaient vraiment loin d'être des gens biens dans ce monde. Il allait devoir prendre certaines mesures drastiques s'il voulait éviter que le vieil homme n'intervienne dans ses affaires…

…mais chaque chose en son temps, et pour le moment, il lui fallait finir la lecture de cette bien triste histoire. Après tout, ce serait étrange de reprendre les cours non seulement avec un comportement différent mais aussi avec une amnésie partielle… surtout que cela attirerait l'attention du Directeur sur lui et il ne désirait cela pour rien au monde.

Sirotant tranquillement une potion nutritive, il s'immergea dans la vie de feu Harry James Potter, déterminé à trouver la raison pour laquelle il avait été amené à penser que la vie dans ce monde ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Little Whinging, une fête d'anniversaire battait son plein dans le manoir ancestral de la famille Potter.

Un gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire, comportant quatorze bougies en forme de vifs d'or, était en train de flotter lentement depuis la cuisine vers la table de la salle à manger. Ce n'était toutefois pas l'œuvre d'un elfe de maison mais d'une sorcière d'une trentaine d'années, dont les longs cheveux d'un roux sombre retombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules tandis que ses iris émeraude jetaient un regard attendri en direction de son fils.

Ryan Potter, dont on fêtait le quatorzième anniversaire aujourd'hui, était en train de s'esclaffer en compagnie de James et Sirius, probablement à cause d'une des sempiternelles anecdotes que les deux Maraudeurs adoraient lui raconter. Non loin d'eux, les jumeaux Weasley observaient les deux adultes avec un mélange d'amusement et de respect, prenant des notes à tour de rôle lorsqu'une des farces évoquées titillait leur intérêt et leur créativité.

- Encore en train de vanter leurs exploits passés, je suppose ? S'enquit une voix féminine derrière elle.

Heureusement que Lily avait déjà déposé le gâteau sur la table sinon elle aurait sans doute manqué de le faire tomber tant elle fut surprise par son amie. La jeune femme, dont la chevelure brune était attachée dans son dos, lui adressait un sourire espiègle qui ne quittait que rarement son visage.

- Diana, je t'ai déjà répété cent fois de ne pas te faufiler derrière moi comme ça… tu ne fais pas le moindre bruit en plus !

- Désolé Lily, déformation professionnelle. Répondit-elle, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

C'était compréhensible. Après tout, Diana Cooper était une Auror, et l'une des meilleures si l'on en croyait son mari. Entraînée personnellement par Fol'œil, elle était autant réputée pour ses talents de duelliste que pour son don inné en matière d'infiltration et d'espionnage.

Toutefois, c'est totalement par hasard que la jeune femme avait fait la connaissance de Sirius tandis qu'ils travaillaient tous deux comme Aurors pour le Ministère, au milieu des années 70. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs années d'amitié, de flirt et d'interminables disputes pour qu'ils décident finalement de sortir ensemble…

… puis de se marier, seulement quelques mois avant la chute de Voldemort.

Officiellement, la compagne de Sirius s'appelait désormais Diana Black mais elle avait préféré conserver son nom de jeune fille pour tout ce qui concernait son travail d'Auror. Et malgré la passion qu'elle vouait à son travail, elle n'en avait pas moins fondé une famille.

Kathleen Alhena Black avait fêté ses treize printemps quelques mois plus tôt et elle entamerait à la rentrée sa troisième année d'études à Poudlard, parmi les Gryffondor. Kate, comme elle tenait à se faire appeler, n'était pas aussi portée sur les farces que son Maraudeur de père et préférait utiliser son intelligence pour des « aboutissements moins futiles et cruels ». Le rêve de James et Sirius, qui consistait à former une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs avec leur progéniture, s'en était avéré fortement compromis…

Heureusement, la naissance d'Alan Regulus Black avait mis un terme à leurs tracas. En effet, pendant son enfance, le garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris avait montré une sérieuse tendance à faire des bêtises et à attirer des ennuis à ce cher Patmol, dès que ce dernier avait les yeux tournés. Alan n'en pouvait d'ailleurs plus d'avoir à attendre encore un mois avant d'aller à Poudlard, son excitation s'étant trouvée décuplée lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission pour la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Allez, venez donc vous mettre à table les garçons ! S'exclama Diana d'une voix forte.

C'est à cet instant que Lily se rendit compte que sa filleule manquait à l'appel.

- Diana, où est passée Kate ?

- Hm… ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit montée jouer avec Rose. Elle adore ta fille, tu sais. Je pense que Remus est également avec eux, il prend son rôle très à cœur, tu sais.

L'ancienne préfète de Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer de la tête. Remus était le parrain de Kathleen et de Rose et s'il était attentionné à l'égard de Ryan et d'Alan, il montrait envers les deux jeunes filles une véritable dévotion.

Lorsque la petite Rose Dorea Potter était née, près de sept ans plus tôt, Lily n'avait plus vraiment su comment gérer de nouveau un bébé. Ryan prenait déjà tellement de son temps qu'elle avait eu bien du mal à les gérer tous les deux, surtout avec James toujours absent pour ses devoirs d'Auror…

Et c'était grâce à Lunard, qui avait parfois passé des journées entières à s'occuper de la petite, qu'elle avait pu souffler un peu. Le lycanthrope s'était montré si patient… hormis son propre père, décédé depuis plusieurs années, elle ne connaissait pas d'homme qui soit aussi doux et gentil. Cela n'avait donc guère été une surprise lorsque le premier mot prononcé par Rose avait été son prénom : Remus, ou plutôt Mumus au début.

- Est-ce que tu peux aller les prévenir qu'on va passer à table, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle à Diana.

- Bien sûr. Rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'engager dans les escaliers.

* * *

L'adolescente était assise sur le lit, caressant distraitement la chevelure d'un roux sombre de la petite fille allongée à côté d'elle. La tendresse qui était lisible dans ses iris azurés en disait long sur l'affection qu'elle portait à Rose mais ce n'était pas la seule émotion visible dans son regard.

Habitué à observer silencieusement les gens, Lunard voyait très clairement son inquiétude et sa tristesse, et il n'avait guère besoin des talents de legilimens de Dumbledore pour deviner l'objet de ses préoccupations.

- Kathleen…

- Je me sens tellement stupide, oncle Remus. Je… je l'ai écarté sans lui donner la moindre explication !

L'ancien Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire, doux et patient, si différent des grands sourires espiègles qui étaient si caractéristiques de son père, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Pour la plupart des gens, cela aurait été bien peu de choses mais pour elle, c'était une preuve de plus qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il l'écoutait et qu'il la comprenait.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne retint pas ses larmes lorsqu'elles perlèrent finalement aux coins de ses yeux.

- Si tu avais vu son regard… je…

- Tu as essayé de lui envoyer un hibou pour lui expliquer ? L'interrogea-t-il dans un murmure apaisant.

- Evidemment ! Mais ces fichues barrières empêchent tout hibou de passer ! Je ne peux même pas y aller en personne, mon père ne me laisserait jamais…

- Calme-toi, Katy. On va trouver un moyen.

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'étreignit pendant quelques instants, comme il le faisait déjà lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Et comme toujours, ses tremblements ne tardèrent pas à cesser tandis qu'elle se relaxait dans ses bras. Son parrain était le seul à pouvoir l'appeler Katy, et les rares personnes qui avaient voulu l'appeler malgré tout par ce diminutif l'avaient lourdement regretté par la suite.

- Merci… merci d'être toujours là.

- Chut… Murmura-t-il, avant de s'écarter légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Remus posa une main sur sa tête et ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux avant de poursuivre.

- Nous allons nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse demain, si tu veux. Je pense qu'en se renseignant à Gringotts, on pourrait trouver le moyen de lui acheminer une lettre ou un paquet. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que je suis une idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé avant… et que tu es le meilleur parrain du monde. Répondit-elle avant de l'étreindre à son tour, ses lèvres s'écartant en une ébauche de sourire.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était conscient du fait qu'une personne les avait écoutés, tapie dans l'ombre.


	3. Périlleuse Confrontation

Chapitre 2 : Périlleuse confrontation

* * *

L'anonymat.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond soulagement à l'idée de ne plus être le célèbre Survivant. Par le passé, il n'avait quasiment jamais été en mesure de faire un pas sur le Chemin de Traverse sans que des gens ne le reconnaissent, discutant à voix basse sur son passage ou le pointant même parfois du doigt. Cela avait également été le cas dans la plupart des mondes qu'il avait visités, puisqu'il avait presque toujours été Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Mais pas ici.

Dans ce monde, c'était un garçon aux cheveux roux sombres et aux yeux noisette qui portait la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Lui n'était qu'un simple adolescent banal et maigrichon, complètement indissociable de la foule de sorciers anonymes qui cheminaient de manière incessante.

Il y avait bien sûr des désavantages à cette situation et le plus flagrant concernait malheureusement son apparence…

Harry n'avait jamais eu un corps de culturiste mais les années de pratique de Quidditch et surtout l'entraînement draconien qu'il avait dû suivre auprès d'Aurors aguerris comme Alastor ou Kingsley l'avaient doté d'une musculature appréciable, et plus précisément d'une vitesse et d'une endurance qui avaient complété ses talents naturels de duelliste pour en faire un guerrier redoutable.

S'il avait conservé ses connaissances théoriques concernant le duel, le jeune Potter avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait clairement pas y recourir avec un corps dans cet état. Et contrairement à ce que certains auraient pu penser, il n'existait aucun « raccourci » pour se remettre en forme. Aucun sortilège et aucune potion n'était en mesure de réaliser ce genre de miracles.

Les quelques potions qu'il prenait désormais de manière quotidienne avaient avant tout pour but de permettre à son métabolisme de fonctionner normalement, et de réparer les dommages causés par les longues années de mauvais traitements subis auprès des Dursley. Merlin lui en soit témoin, Vernon et Pétunia allaient payer très cher ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Néanmoins, Harry avait certaines préoccupations plus urgentes à gérer pour le moment et c'est pourquoi ses pas l'avaient amené devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur immaculée, qui surplombait allègrement les magasins aux alentours.

Il était temps pour lui de demander de l'aide aux seuls êtres magiques qui étaient en mesure de lui procurer le soutien dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Lily ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête d'un air consterné lorsqu'elle fut finalement témoin du triste spectacle qui l'attendait dans le salon.

Des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et de Whisky Pur Feu étaient entassées sur la table basse, et plusieurs se trouvaient même sur le parquet ciré, où l'on pouvait aussi apercevoir des paquets de chips éventrés, des assiettes sales dont les restes étaient devenus impossibles à identifier et bien sûr, des boîtes et autres paquets qui avaient contenu respectivement les derniers produits expérimentaux des jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que des échantillons de toute la gamme de produits vendus chez Zonko…

Bref, il fallut à Lily près d'une demi-heure pour rendre à la pièce un semblant de propreté.

Evidemment, James et Sirius devaient encore dormir comme des bienheureux et elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état lamentable dans lequel ils seraient au réveil, au vu des quantités de Whisky Pur Feu qu'ils avaient ingurgitées la nuit dernière.

Même les enfants dormaient encore et ils ne se réveilleraient sûrement pas avant midi, vu l'heure tardive à laquelle ils s'étaient finalement couchés. L'ancienne Gryffondor n'était pas opposée à l'idée de faire la fête mais les proportions que pouvaient prendre les célébrations orchestrées par les Maraudeurs s'avéraient souvent... exagérées.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir effacé toute trace du chaos de la fête d'anniversaire que la jeune femme retourna en direction de la cuisine, et remarqua le morceau de parchemin posé à côté de l'évier.

_Maman, tante Lily,_

_Oncle Remus, Rose et moi sommes partis faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je vais en profiter pour prendre quelques livres chez Fleury & Bott et probablement acheter quelques vêtements pour Rose. Elle a tellement grandi ces derniers mois que ses vêtements sont presque tous devenus trop petits pour elle. Nous serons sans doute rentrés pour le déjeuner._

_Bisous,_

_Kate_

Lily reposa la lettre avant de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, passant une main sur son front tout en bénissant Remus et Kathleen pour l'attention qu'ils portaient à sa petite fille. Avec toute l'attention dont avait besoin Ryan, surtout pendant les vacances d'été où il était à la maison, elle avait bien du mal à trouver du temps à consacrer à Rose.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers un autre enfant, un bébé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts dont elle avait été obligée de se séparer, voilà de cela près de treize ans. Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il ne reçoive aucune visite pendant son enfance, pour ne pas distraire la jeune femme de ses devoirs de mère envers Ryan… En y repensant, c'était absurde d'avoir écouté le vieil homme mais il y avait aussi d'autres éléments à prendre en compte.

Un jour, Ryan se retrouverait face à Voldemort et un seul d'entre eux en sortirait vivant. Et d'après le Directeur, l'amour serait la plus grande arme du Survivant, et c'est pourquoi il fallait lui en apporter le plus possible, quel qu'en soit le prix…

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle songea à la silhouette du petit garçon qu'elle avait entrevu l'année précédente, à la gare de King's Cross. Il lui avait paru si frêle, si chétif… et si triste. Lily ne pouvait même pas imaginer quel genre de traitement il avait pu recevoir de la part de sa sœur et de son idiot de mari.

Toutefois, Dumbledore lui avait assuré que les barrières mises en place à Privet Drive protégeraient Harry et elle le croyait. Ou plutôt, elle avait désespérément besoin d'y croire parce que dans le cas contraire, cela signifiait qu'elle avait volontairement sacrifié l'enfance et le bonheur d'un de ses fils dans l'espoir de pouvoir sauver l'autre…

* * *

Entrant dans un vaste hall dont le sol paraissait avoir été taillé dans du marbre, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre quelques secondes pour contempler les lieux. Plusieurs dizaines de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, derrière des comptoirs parfaitement alignés, et chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Certains écrivaient inlassablement dans de lourds registres tandis que d'autres étaient en train d'observer des pierres précieuses à la loupe, ou encore de peser des pièces de monnaie de formes diverses dans des balances en cuivre.

S'approchant d'un des comptoirs les moins encombrés, il prit la parole d'une voix respectueuse.

- Salutations, maître gobelin.

Le gobelin en question leva le nez de son registre et lui adressa un regard perplexe.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le Président Ragnok, s'il vous plaît.

Les lunettes du gobelin manquèrent de tomber de son nez tant ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Une fois la surprise passée, le guichetier éclata d'un rire dédaigneux avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix doucereuse.

- Vous voulez vous entretenir avec le Président ? Et pourquoi un gobelin aussi puissant et occupé que M. Ragnok devrait accorder du temps à un simple sorcier ?

A la grande surprise du gobelin, son interlocuteur ne parut pas s'offusquer de sa moquerie. Au contraire, un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres du jeune Potter tandis que ses yeux émeraude le fixaient avec intensité.

- _Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas n'importe quel sorcier, maître gobelin._

Le guichetier était sur le point de lui rétorquer une réplique bien sentie quand il stoppa net. C'est le temps qu'il lui fallut pour réaliser que l'humain venait de s'adresser à lui dans la langue gobeline.

- Qui vous a appris le Gobelbabil ? S'exclama-t-il à voix basse, d'un air furieux.

- Je ne répondrai qu'en présence du président Ragnok. J'ose croire que les informations que je détiens pourraient intéresser le Maître des pierres.

Si le gobelin avait paru surpris auparavant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent si grand que son expression en était devenue presque comique. Il reprit néanmoins rapidement un visage austère avant de lui répondre :

- Vous serez amené devant lui mais gare à vous, étranger, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre lui !

Et sur ces mots, il appela deux gardes en langage gobelin et leur demander d'escorter leur « invité » jusqu'au président.

* * *

Remus s'assit dans l'un des confortables fauteuils présents dans la pièce, son regard vagabondant par la fenêtre tandis qu'il attendait ses deux filleules.

En effet, Kathleen avait eu raison lorsqu'elle affirmait que Rose n'avait presque plus rien à se mettre. Lily n'avait pas renouvelé sa garde robe depuis près de trois mois et à cet âge là, les enfants grandissaient vite…

Hélas, la jeune Black avait aussi tenu à s'acheter quelques vêtements pour elle et cela expliquait pourquoi le lycanthrope se trouvait dans le magasin de Madame Guipure depuis près d'une demi-heure. Oh bien sûr, il ne se plaignait pas. Lunard adorait se trouver en compagnie des deux jeunes filles, l'adolescente lui racontant souvent les dernières mésaventures de Ryan à Poudlard et la manière dont les Gryffondor et les Serpentard continuaient de se faire la guerre…

Et elle lui parlait aussi d'Harry.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas été le parrain du jeune Potter, Remus lui avait porté beaucoup d'affection. En fait, lorsque les jumeaux étaient nés, James avait donné Ryan à Sirius pour qu'il le tienne et Harry avait atterri dans ses bras. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier l'intensité de ses iris émeraude lorsqu'il avait posé son regard sur lui. C'était troublant d'être en présence d'un James miniature – car il avait hérité de lui certains traits, et plus particulièrement ses indomptables cheveux – muni des yeux désarmants de Lily.

Le Maraudeur avait été dévasté d'apprendre que ses meilleurs amis avaient décidé de se séparer d'Harry après l'attaque d'Halloween, qui avait abouti à la disparition de Voldemort, treize ans plus tôt. Malheureusement, elle avait eu lieu peu après une nuit de pleine lune, au point que le loup-garou n'avait appris les faits que trois jours plus tard. Avec sa condition et les préjudices qui régnaient au Ministère, Remus avait conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais obtenu la garde du garçon mais il s'était tout de même senti coupable…

Par la suite, il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se rendre chez les Dursley mais leur quartier entier paraissait avoir été muni de barrières repoussant les sorciers. L'ancien préfet suspectait que seul Dumbledore et les personnes autorisées par lui étaient en mesure de se rendre au domicile de la sœur de Lily… mais il n'en faisait malheureusement pas partie.

- Oncle Remus ! Comment tu nous trouves ?

Le Maraudeur se retourna et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en les regardant. Kathleen avait opté pour une magnifique robe de soirée noire, qui la faisait paraître plus mature. Quant à Rose, elle portait une robe d'un vert sombre qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux.

- Vous êtes resplendissantes, toutes les deux. Déclara-t-il d'un ton paisible.

Les deux filles lui adressèrent des sourires radieux avant de repartir faire d'autres essayages.

Remus était sur le point de se replonger dans sa contemplation quand une odeur quelque peu familière lui chatouilla les narines. Dégainant sa baguette sans même y penser, c'est avec difficulté qu'il se retint de la pointer sur la personne qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

Bien qu'âgée de près de quarante ans, Narcissa Malefoy n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient dans son dos avec une certaine grâce et même si son visage aux traits fins arborait une expression quelque peu orgueilleuse, le charme caractéristique des Black était encore flagrant. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui avec un mélange d'amusement et de perplexité.

- Est-ce ainsi qu'on apprend à accueillir les vieux amis parmi les partisans de Dumbledore ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

- Pardonne-moi, Narcissa. C'est simplement que… l'eau de Cologne si caractéristique de Lucius provoque encore certains réflexes chez moi. Répondit calmement le lycanthrope en soutenant son regard.

Remus n'avait plus vraiment de raison de cacher son secret. Lors de l'année précédente, durant laquelle il s'était illustré en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Rogue avait laissé échapper le secret de sa lycanthropie, l'obligeant ainsi à donner sa démission à Dumbledore avant que les parents en colère ne finissent par forcer la main au Directeur.

Lunard n'éprouvait pas vraiment de rancune envers la mère de Drago. Elle s'était avérée très aimable pendant les deux années où ils s'étaient côtoyés à Poudlard, il y a de cela près de deux décennies. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de son Mangemort de mari, qu'il avait affronté à plusieurs reprises aux côtés de James et Sirius.

- Tu lui tiens toujours rigueur pour ce qu'il a fait sous Imperium ? Renchérit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

- Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais oublier le massacre des McKinnon ? Marlene est morte dans mes bras… mais je suppose que le sort de ton ancienne amie t'indiffère désormais. Rétorqua Remus, son visage exprimant un mélange de mépris et de dégoût.

Le sourire qui ornait le visage de la sang-pur s'évanouit et elle détourna même le regard lorsque le nom de Marlene fut évoqué. Néanmoins, Remus avait combattu trop longtemps les Mangemorts pour abaisser si facilement sa garde et bien qu'abaissée, sa baguette était toujours fermement serrée dans sa main.

- Elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre part au combat. Murmura Narcissa, ses iris azurés remplis de regrets.

- Evidemment… elle aurait dû se contenter de faire profil bas, de se soumettre, alors que son frère venait d'être assassiné pour le simple fait d'avoir refusé de rejoindre les Mangemorts ! Tu t'écoutes un peu parler ? Marlene n'aurait jamais baissé la tête ! C'était peut-être une Serpentard mais elle avait plus de fierté que ton mari n'en aura jamais !

Le visage du lycanthrope était désormais déformé par la colère et la peine, tandis qu'il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la mort de son amie. Marlene McKinnon avait été une Serpentard âgée de deux ans de plus que lui et malgré l'hostilité qui régnait entre leurs maisons, ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Elle avait même été son premier amour, même si leur idylle n'avait duré qu'un été. Ils étaient cependant demeurés amis, très bons amis même, au point de rejoindre tous deux l'Ordre du Phénix peu de temps après leur sortie de Poudlard.

James ne lui avait pas vraiment fait confiance au début mais Sirius s'était fié au jugement de Lunard. Venant d'une famille des plus sombres, il était plus ouvert à la différence que Cornedrue et l'avait souvent invitée aux petites fêtes qu'ils organisaient avec les frères Prewett et les époux Londubat.

Mais aujourd'hui, Marlene était morte, tout comme Fabian et Gideon. Quant à Frank et Alice… leur sort avait peut-être été pire que la mort, puisqu'ils avaient été torturés à l'aide du sortilège Doloris jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

- Tonton Mumus ?

Toute colère disparut instantanément du visage de Remus tandis qu'il se retournait vers Rose, dont le regard émeraude se porta rapidement sur Narcissa. Cette dernière parut troublée alors que ses yeux la fixaient avec intensité.

- C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Lily…

Dans un geste presque instinctif, il se plaça devant la petite dans une posture défensive, de façon à barrer la route au moindre sort que l'épouse de Lucius pourrait lui jeter. Celle-ci se contenta de lui adresser un regard surpris avant de prendre la parole d'un ton perplexe.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'attaquerais une enfant, Remus ?

- Votre maître et ses larbins n'ont jamais paru se soucier de l'âge de leurs victimes. Pourquoi est-ce que vous commenceriez maintenant, _cousine Narcissa_ ?

L'ancienne Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux face à la jeune femme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un haut noir, Kathleen Black avait pointé sa baguette en direction de Narcissa sans le moindre signe d'hésitation, un sourire sarcastique flottant d'ailleurs sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois que tu as hérité du tempérament de ton père, Kathleen. Remarqua simplement la sœur de Bellatrix, esquissant un imperceptible sourire.

- Ça, et sa haine viscérale envers la vermine, ou devrais-je dire les animaux ? Après tout, j'ai entendu dire que votre maître vous marquait comme du bétail…

- Kathleen Alhena Black ! Abaisse immédiatement ta baguette !

Kate se raidit en entendant le ton sans appel de Remus mais elle baissa malgré tout son bras, tout en montrant sur son visage une expression qui laissait clairement comprendre son mécontentement. Le lycanthrope confia Rose à la jeune Black et leur demanda d'aller chercher leurs achats puis de l'attendre dehors.

Il se retourna finalement vers Narcissa mais son expression n'était plus emplie de colère. Non, c'était davantage un mélange de regrets et de tristesse.

- Au revoir, Narcissa.

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'une exclamation le retint.

- Remus, attends !

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et tourna à nouveau son attention vers elle. Le visage de l'ancienne Black était impassible et son regard n'était pas fixé sur lui mais la manière dont elle se tortillait sur place trahissait sa nervosité. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa de nouveau à lui, sa voix ne laissait plus entendre aucune trace de moquerie, simplement… de la mélancolie.

- Où repose-t-elle ?

Lupin hésita un instant, en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de lui confier cette information… mais au final, elle pouvait tout aussi bien le savoir en se renseignant au Ministère.

- Au cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans le Devon.

Et sans un autre mot, il quitta la boutique et s'en alla rejoindre ses deux filleules, tout en se demandant comment la haine, la jalousie et l'intolérance avaient pu entraîner des conséquences aussi terribles et dramatiques pour que deux amies d'enfance se retrouvent dans des camps opposés.

* * *

Il avait fallu un peu plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, passées sous les regards meurtriers de deux guerriers gobelins armés jusqu'aux dents, avant qu'Harry ne soit finalement admis dans le bureau de Ragnok.

Ragnok, aussi surnommé Ragnok « Pattes-de-poule », était le Directeur de la branche Britannique de Gringotts ainsi que le gobelin le plus puissant de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Il était rare qu'il soit vu en compagnie de sorciers et même là, il ne s'agissait en général que des employés humains de la banque, qu'il inspectait régulièrement.

Vêtu de riches vêtements dans des tons améthyste, brodés par endroits de fils d'or et d'argent, le vieux gobelin était assis dans un large fauteuil qu'il aurait peut-être fallu qualifier de trône tandis il était ouvragé et serti de pierres précieuses. Il portait à son cou une lourde chaîne en or, à l'extrémité de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un médaillon gravé d'inscriptions indéchiffrables et serti d'un rubis de la taille d'un poing humain.

Le jeune Potter ne paraissait pourtant pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'opulence exhibée par son interlocuteur, et se contentait d'observer d'un air intéressé les larges tapisseries qui ornaient certains murs de la vaste pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Je dois avouer que vous m'intriguez, Monsieur… Potter. Bien peu d'humains parlent encore notre langue, surtout dans ce pays… et aucun n'est censé connaître le titre de « Maître des Pierres ». Déclara le vénérable gobelin de sa voix rocailleuse.

Le sorcier se contenta de lui adresser un sourire malicieux avant de hausser les épaules. Il connaissait les gobelins depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment jouer à ce petit jeu, et surtout comment gagner selon leurs propres règles.

- Les Maîtres des Pierres sont des érudits gobelins qui sont parvenus à maîtriser la magie élémentaire liée à la terre. Ils ne sont qu'une poignée en ce monde, et je crois savoir que vous êtes l'un des seuls encore vivants, à l'exception de certains membres du Conseil des Anciens.

Le rictus qui flottait sur les lèvres du gobelin s'évanouit instantanément lorsqu'il entendit ses derniers mots, pour être remplacé par une expression d'un sérieux absolu.

- Vous avez conscience que votre seule connaissance du conseil est un motif suffisant pour que vous soyez exécuté par la nation gobeline ?

- Evidemment, maître Ragnok. Toutefois, je ne suis pas venu vous offenser et j'aimerais de préférence ne pas mourir si jeune. Non, en toute honnêteté, je viens vous demander votre aide et votre protection.

La suspicion laissa place à une certaine surprise sur le visage ridé de Ragnok. Le gobelin passa une main dans sa longue barbe avant de poser sur lui un regard plus… intéressé.

- Poursuivez.

- Vous avez sans doute lu mon dossier avant de m'admettre ici. Vous savez donc déjà que j'ai été renié par mes parents, James et Lily Potter, puis confié à la garde d'une famille moldue. Officiellement, Albus Dumbledore est mon tuteur magique mais il n'est pas intervenu une seule fois depuis mon… placement chez Vernon et Pétunia Dursley.

- Je peine à entrevoir en quoi cela concerne Gringotts.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton déterminé.

- Je souhaite devenir un pupille de la nation gobeline.

Cette fois-ci, la stupéfaction était clairement visible sur les traits du Président de Gringotts. Un pupille de la nation gobeline était, si l'on résumait en des termes très simples, un humain mineur, de préférence orphelin ou dépourvu de soutien parental, qui souhaitait être placé sous l'autorité des gobelins jusqu'à sa majorité.

- Une telle demande n'a pas eu lieu depuis plus de trois cents ans… vous savez pourquoi, je suppose ? L'interrogea Ragnok.

- Oui, les sorciers sont naturellement suspicieux des gobelins en général. De plus, cela inclut de devenir citoyen honoraire de la nation gobeline et par conséquent, de se soumettre à ses lois. La plupart des sorciers considèrent que votre peuple est trop barbare pour confier leurs vies entre vos mains.

- Précisément. Et vous, M. Potter, vous seriez prêt à vous en remettre à nous ?

Harry lui adressa alors un sourire, empreint de mélancolie, qui n'était certainement pas en adéquation avec son âge. Une telle tristesse, une telle douleur, ne pouvaient pas être exprimées par un être si jeune, qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de goûter pleinement aux souffrances de l'existence.

- Albus Dumbledore a décidé que je devais souffrir pendant que mon frère recevait une enfance dorée auprès de nos parents. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, ni en ses serviteurs, et encore moins en ceux de Voldemort. Contrairement aux sorciers, qui sont pour la plupart devenus rusés, malveillants et dévergondés avec le temps, les gobelins ont gardé vivantes les notions d'honneur, de respect et d'équité, aussi bien entre eux qu'envers les autres races. Voilà pourquoi je prends le risque de mettre ma vie entre vos mains, plutôt que de la laisser entre celles de Dumbledore.

Le gobelin demeura pensif un long moment, avant de finalement ouvrir l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il en sortit une liasse de parchemins et une plume qu'il posa devant lui avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur l'adolescent. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il prenait la parole avec une voix qui semblait empreinte de respect.

- Voilà de cela bien longtemps, un autre sorcier s'en est remis à nous comme vous le faites aujourd'hui. En mémoire du grand homme qu'il a été, et des immenses services rendus à la nation gobeline, je vais vous laisser le bénéfice du doute… mais prenez garde, Harry Potter. La voie qui s'ouvre à vous est périlleuse, très périlleuse…

- Je suis habitué aux épreuves de forces, maître Ragnok mais comme le dit souvent l'un de mes vieux amis, il n'y a pas de coïncidence en ce monde, tout est _inéluctable_.


	4. Vivre parmi les gobelins

Chapitre 3 : Vivre parmi les gobelins

* * *

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment été croyant, Vernon Dursley commençait presque à croire qu'il existait réellement une puissance supérieure en ce monde.

Après tout, quelle autre explication y avait-il pour les miracles qui s'étaient produits dans sa vie ces derniers jours ?

Tout avait commencé dans la première journée du mois d'août, au cours de laquelle le sale gamin qu'il avait été contraint d'héberger sous son toit ces treize dernières années s'était envolé, disparaissant avec l'intégralité de ses affaires. La seule chose qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, c'était un mot pour leur faire savoir qu'il ne reviendrait jamais chez eux.

Bien que tenté de célébrer l'occasion comme il se devait, Vernon avait préféré ne pas se réjouir trop vite. Après tout, il pouvait simplement s'agit d'une fugue et il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'une autre de ses abominations vienne frapper à sa porte pour lui demander des comptes.

Toutefois, ses inquiétudes s'étaient révélées infondées. Ni le gosse, ni aucun autre individu de son espèce ne s'étaient montrés… pas même le moindre volatile. Une semaine s'était écoulée mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe que le monstre lui ait menti.

C'est pourquoi l'espoir naquit de nouveau dans le cœur du directeur de Grunnings. Pour la première fois en près de treize ans, la vie des trois Dursley était redevenue entièrement normale. Vernon ne pouvait même pas décrire la joie qu'il ressentait devant une telle perspective. Il avait même décidé d'emmener sa petite famille en vacances, probablement à Torquay, une station balnéaire des plus relaxantes.

Les événements avaient néanmoins pris une meilleure tournure que ne l'aurait pensé Vernon. En effet, il avait reçu une lettre voilà seulement quelques jours, l'informant que sa petite entreprise avait été remarquée par des investisseurs particulièrement fortunés. Ces derniers souhaitaient rencontrer le directeur de Grunnings, si possible avec sa famille puisqu'il s'agissait d'une rencontre décontractée, dans l'un des bâtiments qu'ils possédaient à Londres.

La date en question tombait trois jours avant son départ en vacances, ce qui convenait parfaitement au patriarche des Dursley. Avec la chance qu'il avait ces jours-ci, qu'aurait-il pu lui arriver de mal ?

C'était tout du moins ce qu'il avait pensé en conduisant sa petite famille jusqu'à l'endroit en question.

Trop occupés à rêver de leurs futures vacances, les trois Dursley ne remarquèrent pas certains détails de leur environnement. Par exemple, le fait qu'aucun autre passant ne semblait accorder la moindre attention au bâtiment flambant neuf où ils devaient se rendre, se contentant d'agir comme s'il n'existait pas ou lui tournant délibérément le dos pour contempler les vitrines des magasins, de l'autre côté de la rue. Bien sûr, pour les trois moldus, il ne s'agissait que d'un détail mineur.

Toutefois, c'est parce que personne ne prêtait la moindre attention à ce bâtiment en particulier que personne ne remarqua les silhouettes de Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley entrer dans le portillon d'accès… mais sans en ressortir de l'autre côté pour autant.

Ils avaient tout simplement disparu.

* * *

Harry avait été habitué à la douleur, il l'avait intimement côtoyée pendant la majeure partie de son existence. Toutefois, il devait reconnaître qu'il préférait voir ses articulations craquer sous l'effort plutôt qu'à cause des coups de ce cher oncle Vernon.

A genoux, ses deux mains plaquées sur le sol de pierre, le jeune Potter essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Trempé de sueur, il avait enlevé sa veste voilà déjà près d'une heure mais sa chemise, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait au vu des nombreuses marques de lacérations, lui collait complètement à la peau.

- Debout, Harry.

Laissant échapper un grognement en entendant la voix grave de son interlocuteur, le Gryffondor ramassa l'épée de bois posée devant lui et s'en servit comme d'une canne pour se remettre debout. Ecartant une mèche de cheveux noirs de son front, Harry prit une pose défensive tout en fixant son regard émeraude sur son adversaire.

Thorin était un gobelin plus grand et plus costaud que la moyenne mais cela ne diminuait en rien sa vitesse de déplacement, comme l'adolescent avait pu le constater à ses dépends au cours des derniers jours. Bien que d'un âge assez avancé, il avait autrefois été l'un des plus grands guerriers de l'armée gobeline, et officiait depuis en tant que Maître d'armes.

Lorsque Ragnok avait accepté sa requête de vivre parmi les gobelins jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, le Président lui avait fait remarquer à juste titre qu'avant de songer à un quelconque entraînement magique, il allait devoir travailler un peu sa forme physique, à commencer par son endurance.

Malheureusement, le sorcier n'avait pas eu la moindre idée du programme infernal que le gobelin lui avait concocté.

Ce que les sorciers ignoraient dans leur grande majorité à propos de la banque gobeline, c'était que les chariots qui dévalaient les rails à une vitesse folle pour les mener jusqu'à leurs coffres n'avaient pas toujours existé. Non, dans un lointain passé, les gobelins utilisaient des escaliers taillés à même la roche pour se rendre aux différents niveaux.

Et ces escaliers, le Gryffondor les connaissait désormais mieux que personne puisqu'il avait été obligé de les monter et les descendre un nombre incalculable de fois ces derniers jours, le dos chargé de divers bibelots et autres outils, qui pesaient naturellement très, très lourd.

En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas posé de problème au jeune sorcier. Un simple sortilège d'allègement sur les objets en question aurait rendu sa tâche beaucoup plus aisée mais Ragnok avait anticipé ce cas de figure et lui avait confisqué sa baguette pour la durée des entraînements. Ainsi, il déposait sa baguette tous les matins et la reprenait tous les soirs…

Tel avait été le déroulement normal de ses journées pendant les deux premières semaines. Et puis, sept jours plus tôt, le Président de Gringotts lui avait présenté Thorin, ainsi que la proposition de ce dernier d'entraîner le sorcier dans le maniement de l'épée.

Harry avait déjà manié des épées auparavant, celle de Gryffondor en particulier mais les épées normales et les épées ensorcelées étaient deux choses complètement différentes. En y repensant, si l'épée de Gryffondor n'avait pas été un puissant artefact magique, il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu vaincre le Basilic aussi « facilement ».

Bien qu'il ait également été quelque peu entraîné dans le maniement des armes blanches, des dagues en particulier, l'humain avait eu beaucoup de mal à lutter contre le Maître d'armes. En effet, avec l'état dans lequel se trouvait son corps, non seulement sa force et son endurance étaient faibles mais même sa rapidité en avait pris un sacré coup…

Bref, dans leurs premiers affrontements, il n'avait pas tenu plus de cinq minutes avant de s'effondrer et de perdre conscience.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait près de trois heures qu'il faisait face à Thorin, et s'il n'avait aucune prétention de vaincre le vénérable guerrier, le sorcier tenait à lui prouver que son entraînement portait ses fruits, purement et simplement.

- N'oublie pas, les huit mouvements te paraissent peut-être répétitifs mais avec suffisamment de pratique, ils te permettront de vaincre un grand nombre d'ennemis.

- Qui… qui a inventé cette technique ? Demanda Harry, dont la respiration n'était pas encore tout à fait régulière.

- Hm… aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, c'était un humain, un chevalier plus exactement, dont le nom a été perdu malheureusement mais qui aurait vécu à l'époque d'Artorius… le roi Arthur de vos légendes.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a vraiment existé ? S'étonna l'adolescent.

Le gobelin se contenta de lui adresser un rictus amusé, l'équivalent d'un sourire pour les humains mais que ses dents pointues d'une blancheur immaculée rendaient… peu rassurant pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués.

- Oh oui. Lui et son père, Uther Pendragon… deux grands rois. Ils ont connu tous deux une fin tragique mais leurs noms et leurs légendes ont perduré par delà les âges.

- Pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus à leur sujet ? J'imagine que la réalité est assez différente des histoires moldus que j'ai pu entendre les concernant.

- Je t'en apprendrai davantage concernant leur histoire mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, je veux que tu m'attaques, Harry, de toutes tes forces.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune Potter se rua sur son adversaire, enchaînant les huit mouvements le plus rapidement et précisément possible.

Le gobelin esquiva ou para chacun des coups et au final, Harry se retrouva à déambuler derrière lui, sentant ses dernières forces lui échapper tandis qu'il perdait l'équilibre.

Il aurait probablement percuté les dalles de pierre de plein fouet si la main ferme de Ragnok ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le col de sa chemise, avant de l'allonger doucement sur le sol. Le Président de Gringotts avait été présent depuis un long moment mais il lui avait paru préférable de demeurer un spectateur passif, dissimulé dans l'ombre, plutôt que de distraire le garçon.

- Qu'as-tu pensé, Ragnok ? Demanda Thorin alors qu'il rangeait les deux épées de bois.

- Il a fait pas mal de progrès en seulement quelques jours… mais il est encore très loin de maîtriser l'art ancestral.

- Non, en effet mais je lui ai enseigné les bases. Il n'appartient plus qu'à lui de mettre à profit ce qu'il a appris et peut-être, un jour, de pouvoir déployer les Ailes Noires. Toutefois, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es venu me trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Président laissa échapper un léger rire avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Thorin était l'un de ses plus vieux amis, et il ne rappelait encore de leur première rencontre à l'académie militaire alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que deux jeunes gobelins, fiers et ambitieux.

Leur rivalité s'était peu à peu transformée en une solide amitié, qui n'avait été que raffermie par les batailles livrées dans les pays de l'Est, notamment en Transylvanie où les vampires menaçaient les intérêts des gobelins et surtout, la sécurité de leurs familles.

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le début du Tournoi mais j'ai une tâche à vous confier à tous les deux.

- Laisse-moi deviner… la Bulgarie, c'est ça ?

- Je vois que même à la retraite, tu arrives à te tenir au courant…

- La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, Ragnok. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as choisi exactement _maintenant _pour cette petite excursion. Je sais par expérience que tu ne laisses jamais rien au hasard.

Le Président laissa échapper un léger soupir. Evidemment, Thorin le connaissait mieux que personne, ce n'était donc pas une surprise qu'il ait si vite compris que le timing du gobelin n'était pas accidentel.

- Nous avons capturé les moldus aujourd'hui et ils seront jugés dans les prochains jours.

- Et Harry ne serait-il pas mieux ici pour témoigner ?

- Il nous a déjà fournis tous les souvenirs dont l'accusation aura besoin, et je ne tiens pas à lui imposer leur présence.

Le maître d'armes resta un long moment silencieux, ses yeux perçants fixant son vieux camarade avant qu'il ne finisse par prendre la parole d'une voix plus neutre.

- Tu t'es attaché à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il a tellement de potentiel, Thorin… et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est peut-être celui que nous attendons depuis des siècles.

Le regard songeur de Thorin se posa alors sur la silhouette endormie du sorcier, se demandant lui aussi si le jeune homme pouvait être celui qui accomplirait la dernière prophétie de l'Enchanteresse.

- Plusieurs sorciers ont été suspectés d'être l'élu de cette prophétie, et plus récemment, le Survivant…

- Ryan Potter ? Non, je l'ai discrètement testé et il n'a pas l'état d'esprit, ni la puissance nécessaires. C'est peut-être celui qui est destiné à vaincre le mage noir mais il n'est certainement pas en mesure de devenir un enchanteur.

- En tous les cas, fais attention à Dumbledore. Aussitôt que le verdict du procès sera rendu, les barrières à Privet Drive tomberont et même s'il n'est pas aussi intéressé par Harry que par son célèbre jumeau, il prendra sûrement toutes les dispositions possibles pour retrouver sa trace.

Ragnok se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, ou tout du moins cela ressemblait-il à un sourire puisque les rangées de dents blanches particulièrement acérées auraient fait reculer n'importe quel sorcier. Son expression était tout bonnement carnassière tandis qu'il répondait d'une voix veloutée.

- Le vieil homme ne m'impressionne pas. Il est tellement persuadé que nous sommes motivés par notre amour de l'or dans toutes nos actions qu'il en devient facilement prévisible et surtout, aisément manipulable lorsqu'il a affaire à nous. Je ferai toutefois jurer à l'ensemble de notre personnel de ne rien laisser filtrer concernant la présence de notre jeune ami en ces lieux.

* * *

Tandis que la joie et l'excitation régnaient dans le Manoir Potter à la perspective de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, qui aurait lieu dans seulement quelques jours, tous les occupants de la demeure ancestrale des Potter étaient loin de partager la liesse générale.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Kathleen Black, qui était assise sur le lit de la chambre de Rose, son regard tourné vers la pluie qui s'abattait à l'extérieur. Elle se fichait royalement du match qui opposerait la Bulgarie à l'Irlande, au grand désespoir de son père. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers des sujets bien plus importants que le Quidditch.

Harry.

Près de trois semaines plus tôt, elle s'était trouvée aux côtés de Remus lorsqu'il s'était renseigné sur la possibilité d'entrer en contact avec le jeune Potter via Gringotts. Malheureusement, les gobelins lui avaient répondu qu'il leur était impossible d'interférer avec les affaires moldues, surtout lorsque des protections magiques étaient déjà impliquées. Dumbledore s'était assuré qu'aucune lettre de Gringotts envoyée par hibou ne puisse passer à travers ses barrières à Privet Drive.

En d'autres mots, Harry était complètement coupé du monde sorcier jusqu'au 1er septembre. Lorsqu'elle se remémorait la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés à la fin de l'année scolaire, la jeune Black avait bien du mal à empêcher la culpabilité de la submerger tant elle se sentait fautive…

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la porte de la chambre avait été ouverte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un très léger craquement se fit entendre sur le plancher qu'elle dégaina sa baguette de manière instinctive avant de faire volte-face…

… pour se retrouver devant le visage souriant de sa mère, qui peinait à masquer son amusement.

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'abaisser sa baguette.

- Je suis ravie de constater que tu n'as rien perdu de tes réflexes, Kate, même si tu devrais être davantage sur tes gardes. J'aurais facilement pu t'envoyer un maléfice en ouvrant la porte.

Kathleen ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Par moments, sa mère avait l'air aussi paranoïaque que le vieux Fol'œil. C'était presque un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas encore cité son célèbre « Vigilance constante ! » aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle ne résista pas lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour l'étreindre tendrement.

- J'ai surpris ta conversation avec Remus l'autre jour. Je suis désolé pour ton ami. Confia l'Auror, sur un ton de regret.

La jeune Black se contenta d'acquiescer, sachant que sa mère n'avait pas voulu les espionner. Ses habitudes d'Auror étaient seulement très profondément enracinées en elle, un effet secondaire compréhensible de sa formation auprès de Maugrey, et elle faisait son possible pour que son travail n'empiète pas sur sa vie de famille.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? L'interrogea Diana d'une voix douce.

- Non… oui…je ne sais pas ! Tout le monde est tellement excité par ce satané match ! Comme si ce stupide sport était important ! Comme s'ils se fichaient que le rat soit toujours en liberté et que… que mon meilleur ami soit avec ces horribles moldus…

C'en fut trop pour l'adolescente. Elle avait tout tenté pour rester forte mais alors que la réalité venait à nouveau frapper à sa porte, tout ce qu'elle put faire, ce fut d'enfouir sa tête dans l'épaule de sa mère avant de laisser finalement les larmes s'écouler librement le long de ses joues.

* * *

Reprenant lentement connaissance, Harry mit un moment pour reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Allongé sur un grand lit, plutôt confortable en comparaison avec celui qui se trouvait à Privet Drive, il embrassa la pièce du regard tandis qu'il songeait aux événements des dernières semaines. Même si elle était sous terre, et donc privée de fenêtre, il préférait nettement cette chambre à celle qu'il occupait à Privet Drive.

Même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'état de fatigue extrême dans lequel ses entraînements le laissaient à la fin de chaque journée, il avait également conscience que ces épreuves, ainsi que les potions concoctées par les gobelins commençaient à prendre effet. Il mettait plus de temps à se fatiguer et mettait de moins en moins de temps à arriver en haut des marches.

Bien sûr, il ne deviendrait pas un expert dans le maniement de l'épée d'ici peu et il doutait de réussir un jour à vaincre Thorin mais les séances de duel avec le vieux gobelin l'aidaient tout autant que les interminables escaliers à remettre un minimum ce corps en état.

Le jeune Potter avait conscience qu'il lui faudrait probablement plusieurs mois, voire peut-être plusieurs années pour amener son enveloppe charnelle au maximum de ses capacités, et ainsi lui permettre d'exploiter pleinement ses facultés.

Voilà pourquoi Harry s'était abstenu de mentionner au gobelin ses précédentes formations au maniement des armes blanches, et plus précisément des dagues et autres couteaux. Pourquoi ? D'une part, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais été en mesure d'expliquer de quelle manière il avait été en mesure d'apprendre ce genre de choses alors qu'il était censé avoir été bouclé chez les Dursley pendant toute son enfance… et que Poudlard ne comportait certainement pas ce genre de discipline dans son cursus.

D'autre part, le sorcier ne savait que trop bien que tenter d'utiliser des techniques de combat avancées avec un corps non préparé résulterait au mieux en un simple échec et au pire, en un désastre. Avec un peu de chance, Ryan Potter et ses camarades n'avaient pas encore découvert la Salle sur Demande, ce qui lui permettrait de s'y entraîner pendant l'année scolaire.

Son regard se posa alors sur le journal de son double. Les informations qu'il avait découvertes étaient des plus… troublantes.

En général, les mondes qu'il avait visités précédemment étaient très semblables à son monde d'origine. Ses parents étaient assassinés par Voldemort, Dumbledore le confiait aux « bons soins » des Dursley, Sirius était envoyé à Azkaban après une parodie de procès, etc. Qu'il s'agisse du savoir académique, de l'histoire des mondes magiques et moldus et même des vies de ses amis proches, tout était relativement identique la plupart du temps… Avec l'exception de Neville choisi comme Survivant, les différences rencontrées étaient donc plutôt négligeables.

Ce n'était pas le cas dans ce monde-ci.

Peut-être était-ce parce que les Potter avaient eu des jumeaux plutôt qu'un fils unique… faux-jumeaux heureusement, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas que les gens le confondent avec Ryan dans la rue mais cela demeurait un événement des plus étranges.

C'était Dorea Potter, née Black, qui n'était autre que sa grand-mère paternelle, qui avait perdu la vie face à Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981. Le résultat avait été vraisemblablement le même que le sacrifice de sa mère puisqu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornait le front du Survivant sur les quelques photos qu'il avait pu voir de lui dans d'anciens numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier.

A sa connaissance, Dorea Potter était morte avant sa naissance dans son monde d'origine, de même que son époux. Etrangement, Harry n'avait trouvé aucune mention de Charlus Potter dans les rubriques nécronologiques. En interrogeant Ragnok à ce sujet, il avait appris que son grand-père était toujours vivant mais qu'il ne vivait apparemment pas avec son fils, en raison d'une sévère dispute qui les aurait opposés par le passé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne s'était apparemment pas opposé à son fils en public et qu'il vivait reclus dans une des résidences secondaires des Potter, tandis que James, Lily et leurs deux enfants habitaient le manoir ancestral de la famille.

Oui, leurs _deux_ enfants. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en apprenant que les deux époux avaient eu un second enfant, une fille prénommée Rose, qui fêterait bientôt son septième anniversaire.

Toutefois, cela n'avait pas été les seules surprises auxquelles il avait eu droit.

Sirius était en vie et surtout, en liberté. Les Potter ayant survécu, il était logique qu'ils aient informé Dumbledore et les Aurors que Pettigrow était le véritable gardien du secret, ce qui expliquait que le rat ait été envoyé à Azkaban.

Malheureusement, le mangemort s'était échappé d'une manière assez similaire à Sirius l'année passée et Harry n'avait pas de doute sur la manière dont il allait employer son temps. Avec un peu de chance, les choses prendraient une tournure semblable à celles de son monde et il pourrait anticiper les actions du mage noir et surtout de Croupton Jr, s'il s'avérait être toujours en vie.

Délaissant ces sombres pensées, l'adolescent s'extirpa tant bien que mal des couvertures et entreprit d'ôter ses vêtements tout en gagnant la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Tournant le robinet, il ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants, laissant l'eau chaude laver aussi bien son corps que ses préoccupations.

C'est ainsi qu'il songea de nouveau à Sirius, et plus précisément à la tournure qu'avait pris la vie de ce dernier. Auror parmi les plus renommés du Ministère, il s'était marié avec une collègue, Diana Cooper, qui s'avérait être l'apprentie de Maugrey et une combattante remarquable. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de son parrain d'avoir choisi pour compagne une femme qui rivalisait avec lui autant par son caractère que par ses talents sur un champ de bataille.

De leur union étaient nés deux enfants, Kathleen et Alan. L'adolescente avait un an de moins que lui et le garçon entrerait à Poudlard cette année.

S'il en croyait le journal intime, la fille de Sirius était une amie proche de son… « prédécesseur ». Les circonstances n'étaient pas bien claires mais le jeune Potter se serait lié d'amitié avec elle quelques mois après qu'elle soit arrivée à Poudlard. Quelque chose en rapport avec une altercation entre Kate et Ryan mais les circonstances étaient trop vagues pour qu'il puisse déterminer la nature de leur querelle.

L'ennui, c'était qu'une dispute avait eu lieu plus récemment entre elle et l'ancien Harry, l'aînée des enfants Black l'ayant apparemment repoussé tandis qu'il cherchait à lui porter assistance. Naturellement, le Gryffondor n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié que sa meilleure –et unique- amie lui tourne le dos au profit du trio d'or : Ryan, Hermione et Ron.

Ces circonstances, si on y ajoutait les mauvais traitements des Dursley et l'indifférence de ses parents, expliquaient que le jeune Potter ait mis fin à ses jours. Il comprenait aisément que le garçon ait pu perdre toute envie de vivre.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas parce qu'il comprenait qu'il approuvait son choix pour autant. Harry était un guerrier et s'il devait mourir un jour, ce ne serait certainement pas sans se battre. S'il y avait bien une chose que sa lutte contre Voldemort, et dans un sens, contre le monde sorcier en général, lui avait apporté, c'était une féroce volonté de se battre pour survivre et de l'emporter contre ses adversaires.

Attrapant une serviette pour se sécher, avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille, il se dirigea vers le lavabo et prit un instant pour détailler son reflet dans le miroir.

Inspectant chaque détail, il constata que sa silhouette était un peu moins maigre que le jour de son arrivée en ce monde et que les bleus et autres ecchymoses avaient quasiment disparu. Il ressemblait assez à celui qu'il avait été au début de sa quatrième année. Son visage était mince, même s'il n'était plus émacié et ses yeux émeraude lui renvoyaient la détermination qui ne le quittait jamais.

Il avait songé à jouer la comédie en début d'année, principalement pour ne pas alerter Dumbledore, mais la dispute avec Kathleen et l'été passé chez les gobelins pouvaient aisément justifier son changement de comportement. Il lui faudrait seulement faire attention lorsqu'il se trouverait à proximité de la jeune Black.

Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, il porta la main à son front et dégagea les mèches noires, révélant l'absence de la cicatrice qui l'avait rendu si célèbre par le passé. Bien qu'elle lui ait apporté considérablement plus de souffrance et d'épreuves que de bonnes choses, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu troublé par sa disparition.

- Je ne te savais pas narcissique, Harry.

Le sorcier fit volte-face en entendant ces quelques mots prononcés mais s'il avait prêté attention au ton sarcastique employé par son interlocuteur, il aurait immédiatement compris à qui il avait affaire.

Vêtu d'un costume noir très simple, le gobelin qui lui faisait face avait un rictus amusé plaqué sur le visage tandis qu'il regardait l'adolescent essayer tant bien que mal de remettre sa serviette en place, celle-ci ayant manqué de se détacher lors de son mouvement brusque.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper, Gripsec ?

- J'ai frappé mais il s'avère que tu ne m'as pas entendu donc je suis entré pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Remarqua simplement l'employé de Gringotts en haussant les épaules d'un air dégagé.

Gripsec ayant une certaine expérience avec les différents niveaux où se trouvaient les coffres, pour avoir souvent conduit les clients dans l'un de ces chariots dont la vitesse devait presque égaler celle d'un Eclair de Feu, le gobelin lui avait été tout naturellement assigné pour se repérer dans la banque les premiers jours et plus précisément, dans le labyrinthe d'escaliers qu'il avait emprunté tous les jours depuis son arrivée.

Si leurs premiers rapports avaient été plutôt froids, les premières gaffes d'Harry, ainsi que son humilité vis-à-vis du gobelin, avaient permis de briser la glace. Enfin, ça et le fait qu'il était désormais un citoyen honoraire de la nation gobeline. Très peu de sorciers auraient eu le courage - ou l'inconscience - de se soumettre aux lois gobelines.

- Hm… Est-ce que Ragnok a besoin de moi ? Puisque c'est censé être mon jour de repos, je suppose que c'est important. L'interrogea Harry, sincèrement curieux tandis qu'il attrapait ses lunettes sur le rebord du lavabo.

Grâce aux potions des gobelins, non seulement son corps avait un peu plus de chair sur les os mais en plus, certaines imperfections étaient lentement mais sûrement en train de guérir. C'était notamment le cas de sa vision, qui s'était déjà un peu améliorée ces dernières semaines, même si cela amenait les gobelins à adapter ses verres presque tous les trois ou quatre jours. A cela s'ajoutait sa croissance, qui pourrait peut-être reprendre un cours normal.

L'expression du gobelin se fit plus sérieuse tandis qu'il acquiesçait lentement de la tête.

- En effet. Il t'envoie en mission avec maître Thorin en Bulgarie, pour mener à bien certaines négociations.

Harry haussa un sourcil en signe de curiosité. Il n'était pas surpris du respect qu'avait laissé entendre la voix de Gripsec lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom du maître d'armes – après tout, la majorité des gobelins le considéraient comme une légende vivante – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné et quelque peu suspicieux d'avoir été choisi pour ce genre de mission alors qu'il n'avait strictement aucune expérience… ou plutôt, aucune expérience _supposée_, en matière de diplomatie.

- Pourquoi moi ? Si c'était pour avoir une présence humaine aux côtés de Thorin, un employé sorcier de Gringotts aurait été plus judicieux.

Face à cette remarque, le gobelin dévoila ses dents blanches dans un sourire appréciateur. La plupart des humains auraient accepté l'information telle quelle mais le fait que l'adolescent s'interroge sur les motivations du Président de Gringotts montrait qu'il était au moins un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne, de son espèce, et surtout plus rusé.

- Le Président a conscience de ton talent sur un balai, et il se trouve que le fils d'un des proches collaborateurs du Ministre Oblansk est un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, qui a intégré l'équipe nationale cette année et participera très certainement à la Finale, la semaine prochaine.

Pour avoir déjà assisté à la finale de cette coupe du monde dans son monde, il se doutait de qui il devait s'agir. Sur les sept joueurs de l'équipe nationale bulgare, un seul appartenait à une famille très puissante politiquement et financièrement, ou tout du moins suffisamment puissante pour influencer les décisions du Ministre de la Magie.

- Viktor Krum, je suppose ?

- Exact. Vous partez dans une heure alors tâche d'être vif. Maître Thorin n'aime pas vraiment attendre. Déclara finalement Gripsec avant de quitter la pièce, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Le corps du jeune homme se raidit instinctivement en songeant à la seule fois où il était arrivé en retard à l'un de ses entraînements avec le maître d'armes. Ce dernier avait passé les deux heures suivantes à lui faire comprendre le sens du mot _subir_ en l'attaquant inlassablement avec une telle férocité que Fenrir Greyback aurait passé pour un chiot sans défense en comparaison.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, toutes les affaires du sorcier étaient dans sa malle et le sorcier fraîchement habillé se mit à cavaler dans les couloirs avec une telle vélocité qu'on avait l'impression qu'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Certains l'auront peut-être remarqué mais les Ailes Noires et les 8 mouvements de base ne sont pas de mon invention. Il s'agit d'une référence à Ubel Blatt, un manga d'Etoroji Shiono.


	5. Surprenante Finale

Chapitre 4 : Surprenante Finale

* * *

Pour Ryan Potter, c'était un rêve en train de devenir réalité.

Il avait souhaité assister à la finale d'une coupe du monde de Quidditch depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'il avait appris à marcher. Son père avait instillé en lui l'amour de ce sport et c'était par pure malchance qu'ils n'avaient pas pu assister à la précédente finale, quatre ans plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait en compagnie de sa famille et de ses amis dans la tribune officielle, qui était sans doute le meilleur emplacement pour assister au match. Il portait bien évidemment les couleurs vert et blanc de l'équipe irlandaise qu'il supportait, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine admiration pour l'un des joueurs du camp adverse.

Viktor Krum.

On disait de lui qu'il était un prodige et sans doute le meilleur attrapeur de sa génération. L'élève de Durmstrang n'avait même pas terminé sa scolarité qu'il se trouvait déjà dans l'équipe nationale bulgare.

Si Ron était en extase face à la gloire du joueur professionnel, des sentiments bien différents habitaient le cœur le jeune Potter. Ryan brûlait du désir de se confronter à lui un jour, et de prouver devant les quelques cent mille spectateurs rassemblés dans ce stade que c'était en réalité lui, le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps.

Toutefois, il se contenterait pour le moment de son rôle de spectateur, prêt à observer toutes les techniques de Krum pour les incorporer dans son propre style de vol, et probablement aussi pour les tester contre ce cher Malefoy lors du prochain match qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard.

Son sang bouillait d'excitation à cette seule idée.

* * *

- Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent vingt-deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Remus n'écoutait la voix tonitruante de Ludo Verpey que d'une oreille distraite. Comme à leur habitude, Lily et James étaient aux petits soins auprès de leur fils aîné et Rose finissait en arrière-plan, presque invisible en dehors des quelques occasions où les reporters venaient trouver le couple pour prendre une photo de famille.

Cela ne dérangeait pas le lycanthrope de s'occuper de sa filleule et cette dernière paraissait parfaitement contente de se trouver assise à côté de lui. Elle avait mis une paire de multiplettes devant ses yeux et semblait fascinée par les différentes propriétés de l'appareil. Sirius avait eu la gentillesse d'acheter deux paires supplémentaires, à leur intention, en plus des quatre prévues à l'origine, une pour chacun des membres de sa famille.

- Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter… Les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare !

Il ne tarda pas à voir apparaître les Vélanes sur le terrain. Fort heureusement, son « petit problème de fourrure » avait aussi quelques avantages en plus des nombreux inconvénients, parmi lesquels figurait une très grande résistance à toute forme d'hypnose ou de légilimencie. Cela expliquait pourquoi il ne ressentait quasiment pas l'irrésistible attraction que devaient générer près d'une centaine de Vélanes sur la population masculine rassemblée dans les gradins.

Sirius ne paraissait pas vraiment affecté non plus mais cela s'expliquait par les puissantes barrières d'occlumencie qu'il avait développé au fil des ans, sur l'insistance de son épouse. Celle-ci sembla d'ailleurs satisfaite de voir son mari lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser. Alan, encore trop jeune pour ressentir l'attraction exercée par les Vélanes, détourna la tête en tirant la langue à la vue de ses parents en train de s'embrasser avant de reprendre sa paire de multiplettes pour chercher des yeux l'endroit d'où allaient sortir les joueurs.

Cornedrue n'avait hélas presque aucune maîtrise de l'occlumencie, sinon les bases apprises lors de sa formation d'Auror, depuis longtemps oubliées. Voilà peut-être pourquoi il arborait une expression béate en regardant les magnifiques créatures, d'une manière assez similaire à son fils, qui fixait les Vélanes avec intensité.

C'était également le cas de tous les hommes Weasley, Arthur, Fred, George et Ron semblant être tous les quatre tombés sous le charme des Vélanes, même si le patricharche montrait plus de tenue que ses trois fils, dont les mâchoires menaçaient de se décrocher.

Les réactions des sorciers n'étaient vraisemblablement pas au goût des jeunes sorcières présentes puisque Hermione secouait l'épaule de Ron pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits tandis que Ginny paraissait tiraillée entre son envie de sortir Ryan de sa transe et la peur que son geste ne lui attire les foudres du jeune Potter.

Seule Kathleen, assise à la gauche de Rose, avait l'air royalement indifférente à ce qui se passait du côté des Potter et de sa famille. Son regard erra un moment dans la foule, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelqu'un, avant de finalement baisser les yeux, l'air plus sombre. Lunard ne savait que trop bien qui elle avait espéré voir dans la foule de sorciers anonymes réunis pour cette grande occasion mais il était également conscient que les chances pour que le jeune Harry ait pu se procurer des places pour le match… non, pour qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce qu'échapper aux griffes des Dursley, étaient infinitésimales.

Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, l'ancien professeur n'avait pas remarqué l'apparition des farfadets sur le terrain, qui faisaient pleuvoir de l'or un peu partout. L'ébauche d'un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait les enfants essayer d'attraper les pièces d'or qui passaient à leur portée. Ils devaient sans doute ignorer que l'or des farfadets disparaîtrait d'ici quelques heures mais il ne serait pas celui qui briserait leurs illusions. En ces temps difficiles, Remus préférait de loin voir des expressions joyeuses sur les visages des jeunes sorcières et sorciers.

Se remémorant l'année passée où il avait eu la joie d'enseigner à Poudlard, mais où il avait également souffert de la traitrise de Rogue, qui l'avait obligé à démissionner, le lycan préféra reporter son attention sur le match.

C'est ainsi qu'il put voir l'équipe bulgare arriver sur le terrain, bientôt suivie par les joueurs irlandais. Tous de rouge vêtus, les Bulgares offraient un contraste saisissant avec les habits verts des Irlandais. Au moins, il leur serait facile de distinguer les deux équipes. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien d'un match auquel il avait assisté dans sa jeunesse, où les deux équipes portaient quasiment la même couleur. Quel enfer cela avait été pour suivre l'action…

- Tu te rappelles le bon vieux temps, Lunard ?

Lupin manqua de sursauter en voyant que Sirius s'était assis sur le siège situé à sa droite et lui adressait un sourire espiègle. Même si James et Lily avaient douté du lycanthrope, l'écartant délibérément lorsqu'ils avaient choisi Peter comme gardien du secret pour le sortilège de Fidelitas, cela n'avait jamais été le cas de Sirius.

Patmol se disputait rarement avec Cornedrue mais il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'expression furieuse de Black lorsque les époux Potter lui avaient fait part de leurs doutes le concernant, peu après la chute de Voldemort. Sirius lui avait hurlé dessus pendant deux bonnes heures avant de finalement claquer la porte, l'entraînant avec lui jusqu'au domicile des Black.

C'était peut-être à ce moment là qu'il avait vraiment compris ce que l'animagus avait voulu dire en expliquant que James était peut-être son meilleur ami, mais que Remus était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Lunard ne s'en était pas rendu compte au premier abord mais Sirius le considérait comme une constante dans sa vie, comme l'étaient devenus par la suite Diana et ses deux enfants.

- Quelque chose comme ça. Je me remémorais le match auquel James nous avait traîné, tu sais, les Harpies de Holyhead contre les Crécelles de Kenmare.

- Oh oui, je m'en souviens ! Les deux équipes portaient des robes vertes et personne n'arrivait à faire la différence. J'avais adoré ce match.

- Ah ? Pourtant, il n'y a même pas eu de vainqueur.

- Oui mais souviens-toi, mon cher Lunard, que l'arbitre était tellement énervé de ne pas pouvoir reconnaître quel joueur appartenait à quelle équipe qu'il avait jeté un sortilège de transparence sur les robes des joueuses des Harpies pour les différencier. Sept magnifiques jeunes femmes dont les sous-vêtements étaient parfaitement visibles aux yeux de tous… c'était tout simplement merveil… AIE !

Sirius porta une main à l'arrière de sa tête, où Diana venait de lui donner une claque bien sentie. Avant que l'animagus n'ait le temps de protester, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes… exerçant une pression qui devait être prodigieuse puisqu'une grimace de douleur était apparue sur le visage de Patmol.

- Alors, on se remémore le bon vieux temps, mon chéri ?

- Diana adorée… c'était juste un match… il n'était même pas si bien que ça ! Tenta de plaider le Maraudeur, en faisant une mine de chien battu.

- Vraiment ? Donc je suppose que si je fouille dans tes vieilles affaires d'école, je ne trouverai pas une paire de multiplettes ayant enregistré la mésaventure de ces pauvres joueuses ? S'enquit l'Auror en adressant un sourire carnassier à son époux.

La difficulté avec laquelle Patmol déglutit était tout ce que Remus avait besoin de savoir pour déterminer que si Diana jetait effectivement un œil dans ses affaires de Poudlard, Sirius allait avoir de très, très gros problèmes.

- Je… je m'en débarrasserai, chérie, c'est… c'est promis. S'exclama Sirius en prenant son air le plus sincère.

- Tu as tout intérêt, mon tendre époux… sinon je te bloquerai dans ta forme animagus et tu dormiras attaché dans la niche au fond du jardin pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Avec le mauvais temps qui s'annonce, je te conseille de choisir sagement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle relâcha sa main et déposa un baiser sur sa joue comme si de rien n'était avant de retourner vers Lily.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée que les traits de l'animagus laissèrent voir sa douleur tandis qu'il esquissait des grimaces toutes aussi grotesques les unes que les autres, agitant sa main endolorie pour essayer de faire partir la douleur.

- Merlin sait que j'aime cette femme mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut ma mort…

- Mais non, Sirius, elle est juste un peu possessive. Sa forme animagus est une louve après tout et je ne pense pas que les louves apprécient de voir leurs compagnons regarder d'autres femelles.

- Hé ! Dans quel camp tu es, Lunard ? S'exclama Sirius en prenant un air faussement meurtri.

- Hm… dans celui de ta femme. Contrairement à toi, je préfère le confort de la chambre d'ami à la niche où tu as si souvent élu domicile.

Certaines épouses faisaient dormir leurs maris sur le canapé quand une dispute éclatait, pour Sirius, c'était la niche… Il n'imaginait même pas la tête que feraient les Aurors si admiratifs du grand Sirius Black s'ils venaient à apprendre le sort assez… malheureux qu'il subissait auprès de son épouse à chaque fois que celle-ci avait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

Cela ne les empêcha pas d'éclater de rire par la suite. Sirius adorait sa femme et même s'il avait été plutôt du genre coureur de jupons dans sa jeunesse, cette période de sa vie avait pris fin lorsqu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour Diana.

Deux solitaires, accoutumés aux aventures sans lendemain, qui avaient fini par tellement s'habituer à la présence de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué les sentiments qui avaient grandi dans leurs cœurs, les liant par quelque chose de plus fort que toutes les belles déclarations du monde.

Lorsqu'il retourna finalement son attention au match, il vit Viktor Krum exécuter avec perfection une Feinte de Wronski qui laissa Aidan Lynch profondément sonné. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que l'attrapeur irlandais remonte sur son balai.

Malheureusement, le hasard voulut que ce soit à cet instant précis qu'un cognard renvoyé par l'un des batteurs irlandais percute le bras droit de Krum. Même s'il n'entendit pas le craquement, il pouvait voir avec ses multiplettes que l'attrapeur bulgare était mal en point et certainement pas en état de poursuivre.

- Temps mort ! Les médicomages vont cette fois-ci examiner Viktor Krum !

Si tous espéraient voir le célèbre joueur de Quidditch remonter sur son balai, tel ne fut pas le cas. S'il avait bien compris l'analyse du médicomage retransmise via un sonorus dans le stade, les os de son bras étaient tellement fracturés qu'il leur faudrait les faire disparaître avant de lui donner du Poussoss. Inutile de préciser que la potion était non seulement infecte mais qu'en plus le processus de repousse des os était long et douloureux.

- Le capitaine bulgare a annoncé que leur attrapeur remplaçant allait prendre la relève. C'est un heureux hasard qu'ils en aient trouvé un, lorsqu'on sait que plus de la moitié des joueurs de l'équipe de réserve sont tombés malades la semaine dernière après une sévère épidémie de…

Ignorant les paroles de Verpey, Remus essayait d'apercevoir le nouvel attrapeur. C'est alors qu'il vit une silhouette s'avancer à pied sur le terrain, un Eclair de Feu à la main. L'homme, plutôt petit pour un sorcier adulte, serra la main valide de Krum mais il ne pouvait pas en dire davantage à son sujet, son capuchon dissimulant entièrement son visage.

- Tandis que le nouvel attrapeur fait son entrée, on me fait parvenir les quelques informations dont nous disposons à son sujet. Figurez-vous qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un joueur professionnel ! Apparemment élève à Poudlard, le remplaçant est un ami de Viktor Krum. Son nom n'est toutefois pas encore… ah, ça y est !

Fixant toujours la forme du joueur, vêtu d'un robe aussi rouge que celle des autres membres de l'équipe bulgare, il le vit retirer sa capuche, révélant des cheveux noirs en bataille, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du cou. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas en dire plus puisqu'il lui tournait actuellement le dos.

- Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement l'attrapeur remplaçant de l'équipe bulgare, qui va bientôt entamer sa quatrième année d'études à Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor… Harry Potter !

* * *

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait peut-être pris pleinement le temps d'apprécier son nouveau statut, à savoir celui de joueur remplaçant d'une des meilleures équipes nationales de Quidditch au monde… et en plus, de pouvoir jouer lors de son premier match. C'était sans doute le rêve de tous les joueurs amateurs, aspirant à passer professionnels. Harry le savait parce qu'Olivier Dubois lui-même le lui avait confié, lors d'un de ses premiers entraînements durant lesquels l'ancien capitaine lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait de ce sport.

Malheureusement, le score s'élevait déjà à plus d'une centaine de points en faveur de l'Irlande et au vu des maigres défenses bulgares face aux poursuiveurs irlandais, il lui faudrait mettre fin au match le plus vite possible en attrapant le vif d'or, de préférence avant que les Bulgares ne soient à plus de 150 points derrière leurs adversaires.

Monté sur un Eclair de Feu dont Viktor lui avait fait cadeau quelques jours auparavant, le Gryffondor fonça à pleine vitesse pour faire le tour du terrain, sous l'œil attentif de Lynch qui cherchait lui aussi la petite balle dorée des yeux.

Le score venait de passer à 140 à 10 en faveur de l'Irlande. Il suffisait que les Irlandais marquent encore trois fois et la Bulgarie serait condamnée à la défaite, quel que soit l'attrapeur qui obtiendrait le vif d'or.

C'est alors qu'un très léger reflet lumineux capta son regard. Et il le vit.

Flottant non loin des trois anneaux d'or du côté Irlandais, la petite balle ailée virevoltait tranquillement, profitant des buts et des mouvements du gardien pour passer inaperçu.

Là encore, si le score n'avait pas été aussi désespérant, peut-être aurait-il attendu un moment ou usé d'une manœuvre détournée pour s'emparer du vif d'or sans évoquer la moindre suspicion chez l'attrapeur adverse, ou tout du moins, pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour que ce dernier puisse l'empêcher de s'en emparer.

A la place, il se cala fermement contre son balai et le poussa à sa vitesse maximale en fonçant dans la direction du vif d'or.

Techniquement, Lynch et lui volaient tous deux sur des Eclairs de Feu. Par conséquent, la victoire ne se ferait pas sur les qualités techniques de leurs balais respectifs mais bel et bien sur leurs propres talents de vol.

D'un côté, Aidan Lynch était un joueur professionnel qui avait plusieurs années d'expérience derrière lui. De l'autre, Harry Potter était un joueur amateur qui avait usé de son balai dans nombre de confrontations, dont une avec un dragon enragé qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie.

Le vif d'or dut remarquer leur approche car il se dirigea vers le sol. Le Gryffondor n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de plonger en piqué, se précipitant à la poursuite de la petite balle sans accorder la moindre considération au sol qui devenait de plus en plus proche. Il pouvait également entendre la respiration saccadée de Lynch derrière lui, ce qui lui indiquait que l'Irlandais était sans doute très proche de lui.

La voix de Verpey avait annoncé que le score était désormais de 150 à 10 en faveur de l'Irlande, et que Troy était bien parti pour marquer à nouveau en faveur de son équipe.

Conscient qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à remonter s'il continuait à cette allure mais qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de ralentir, sous peine de permettre à Lynch de s'emparer du vif d'or, Harry prit la seule décision qui s'imposait à lui : c'est-à-dire un cas de figure encore plus dangereux.

Il partit en vrille.

Tournant sur lui-même dans un mouvement hélicoïdal, il réussit à déstabiliser suffisamment l'Irlandais pour gagner les précieuses secondes d'avance dont il avait besoin.

Tendant le bras au maximum, il attrapa le vif d'or à l'instant même où il redressait son balai, concentrant toute sa volonté pour que l'Eclair de Feu obéisse à son ordre. Et bien qu'il vola vraiment au ras du sol, il remonta ensuite sans plus de problèmes, la petite balle dorée fermement serrée dans son poing.

- Mesdames et messieurs, c'est tout simplement incroyable ! Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or à l'instant même où Troy marquait un but ! Le match est terminé mais les deux équipes sont à égalité ! Jamais de toute ma carrière je n'ai assisté à un tel événement ! S'exclama Ludo, visiblement surexcité.

Les matchs nuls n'étaient pas vraiment monnaie courante dans le Quidditch et les règles qui s'y référaient étaient tellement nébuleuses que l'issue de la rencontre était souvent laissée à l'appréciation de l'arbitre.

En l'occurrence, l'arbitre égyptien discuta quelques minutes avec les arbitres adjoints, revoyant à l'aide de multiplettes les derniers moments du match. Une fois que ce fut fait, il rendit son verdict, qui fut aussi transmis à Verpey.

- Après délibération. M. Mostafa a déclaré que les deux équipes étant à égalité en termes de score, c'était celle qui s'était emparée du vif d'or qui l'emportait. LA BULGARIE A GAGNE ! Merlin tout-puissant, qui pouvait s'attendre à ça ?

* * *

Kathleen dévalait les marches si vite qu'elle avait manqué de tomber à plusieurs reprises mais elle s'en fichait éperdument à l'heure actuelle. Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre et pourtant, une seule pensée s'imposait à son esprit.

Harry était là.

Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait réussi à échapper aux Dursley, ni même comment il avait pu se lier d'amitié avec Viktor Krum mais à cet instant précis, tout cela n'avait absolument aucune importance. Son meilleur ami était là, à seulement quelques étages en dessous et elle allait pouvoir lui parler, s'excuser de sa conduite stupide et peut-être lui proposer de venir passer les derniers jours des vacances chez elle.

L'adolescente était à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'entrée de la zone qui servait d'infirmerie, et où Krum était en train d'être soigné. Lorsque le jeune Potter avait quitté le terrain juste quelques instants après sa victoire, Verpey avait annoncé que l'attrapeur allait rendre visite à son ami bulgare.

Malheureusement, un dernier obstacle lui faisait face.

Deux gobelins, vêtus chacun d'une armure à moitié dissimulée par leurs longues capes noires, se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte.

- Excusez-moi… je voudrais…je voudrais voir Harry Potter, s'il vous plaît… Demanda-t-elle d'une voix saccadée, la Gryffondor peinant encore à reprendre sa respiration.

- Votre nom ? Demanda l'un des gobelins, qui tenait dans sa main un parchemin où figurait une liste de noms.

- Kate… Kathleen Black.

Le gobelin parcourut la liste du regard avant de secouer la tête en signe de réponse négative.

- Vous ne figurez pas sur la liste. Veuillez rebrousser chemin.

- Mais… je…

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

* * *

L'infirmerie aménagée dans le stade était une large pièce, munie d'une dizaine de lits soigneusement alignés. Allongé dans celui qui se trouvait le plus au fond, juste à côté d'une grande baie vitrée, Viktor Krum avait pu observer à l'aide de multiplettes une partie du match mais un sortilège d'insonorisation bloquait les sons extérieurs et il ignorait donc qui avait gagné.

Il s'était mis en position assise lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, laissant entrer un adolescent de quatorze ans, vêtu de la tenue rouge et noire des joueurs de l'équipe bulgare. Avec ses cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et ses yeux verts dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes, Harry James Potter n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un joueur de Quidditch professionnel.

Pourtant, il l'avait vu accomplir des acrobaties aériennes des plus incroyables lors des quelques jours qui avaient suivi leur rencontre, la semaine précédente. Ce garçon était aussi talentueux sur un balai qu'il l'était lui-même, et c'était un grand compliment de la part d'une personne aussi exigeante que Viktor Krum.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à son niveau, le Gryffondor prit place sur la chaise située à côté du lit avant de tendre son poing en avant. Le Bulgare avança sa main et il regarda le jeune sorcier y déposer un petit objet sphérique.

Un vif d'or.

Lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête, ses yeux noirs croisèrent le regard amusé de Potter, dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées en un léger sourire.

- Egalité des scores, mais l'arbitre a estimé que la rencontre ne pouvait pas se terminer sur un match nul. Il a déclaré que l'équipe ayant attrapé le vif d'or avait gagné. Te voilà champion du monde, Viktor.

En l'écoutant parler, l'élève de Durmstrang sentit le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'alléger progressivement jusqu'à complètement disparaître. La Bulgarie venait de remporter la finale et le titre de championne du monde de Quidditch. Il aurait dû se sentir heureux, extatique même mais il n'arrivait à ressentir que du soulagement, et une once de regret.

Etrangement, Harry dut percevoir son malaise car il posa une main sur son épaule valide et lui adressa un hochement de tête compréhensif.

- Je sais, tu aurais préféré que l'Irlande gagne si seulement tu avais eu la chance attraper le vif d'or mais tu n'avais aucun moyen de prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

Viktor se contenta d'acquiescer d'un air distrait avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

- Avec cette victoirrre, tu pourrais intégrrrer l'équipe, tu sais ?

- Peut-être mais je n'en ai pas l'intention, si c'est cela qui te tracasse. Répondit simplement l'adolescent, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

- Pourrrtant, c'est une occasion en or. Pourrrquoi la décliner ?

Le jeune Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, essayant de trouver une excuse plausible avant de se résoudre à opter pour la vérité.

- Le Survivant et par extension, les Potter vont devenir les cibles privilégiées de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts s'il parvient à revenir. Même si j'ai été renié, ils me traqueront de la même façon quoi qu'il arrive. Je vais profiter du répit qu'il me reste pour m'entraîner au duel et à toute magie susceptible de m'aider à vaincre mes adversaires. Voilà pourquoi en comparaison d'une menace de mort quasi-imminente, le Quidditch ne m'apparaît pas vraiment comme une priorité.

Tout ce qu'il venait de dire était l'exacte vérité. Jedusor retrouverait une enveloppe charnelle au terme de l'année scolaire et même s'il avait des connaissances théoriques plus que suffisantes en termes de magie offensive et de duel, il allait lui falloir pas mal de temps pour que son corps soit en mesure de les appliquer convenablement.

Le regard de l'attrapeur s'emplit de compréhension avant de se voiler, comme s'il se remémorait des souvenirs des plus tristes.

- Je comprrrends. Ma famille a soufferrrt à l'époque de Grrrindelwald. Il a assassiné mon grand-père…

Le Bulgare lui tendit alors sa main et le jeune Potter la serra avec chaleur, heureux que son nouvel ami ne lui tienne pas rigueur pour le rôle qu'il avait joué à sa place dans la victoire face à l'Irlande. Le jeune Potter se leva alors de sa chaise et était sur le point de s'en aller quand il se retourna une dernière fois vers Viktor.

- Je te conseille de laisser le Quidditch de côté pour le moment. Profite des prochaines semaines pour t'entraîner le plus possible, Merlin sait que tu en auras besoin pour le Tournoi.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Krum avant qu'un fin sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Tu étais au courrrant ?

- Aucune information n'est gardée secrète bien longtemps vis-à-vis des gobelins. Répondit-il en esquissant un sourire complice. Mais j'insiste, Viktor. Ne prends pas cet événement à la légère, ce ne sera pas seulement ta réputation qui sera en jeu mais aussi ta vie, et ça m'étonnerait que Voldemort ne saisisse pas une pareille occasion de semer la mort et le chaos à Poudlard.

L'expression du Bulgare se fit plus grave avant qu'il ne lui réponde d'une voix sérieuse.

- Je ferrrai attention. Mais sois prrrudent toi aussi, tu es autant une cible que le Surrrvivant.

- Je serai sur mes gardes. Prends soin de toi, l'ami.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le jeune homme fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte ouverte qu'il prit conscience du chaos dont le sortilège d'insonorisation l'avait épargné jusqu'ici.

James Potter était en train d'hurler sur l'un des deux guerriers gobelins pour obtenir l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Son épouse se trouvait derrière lui, son expression quelque peu contrite, et ses deux mains étaient posées sur les épaules d'un adolescent de son âge, aux cheveux d'un roux sombre et aux yeux noisette. Cela devait sûrement être le célèbre Ryan Potter.

Non loin d'eux se trouvait Sirius, en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Patmol ne montrait aucun des stigmates que son alter ego avait acquis pendant son séjour à Azkaban, si l'on en croyait son visage porteur d'une expression plutôt joyeuse, et surtout l'absence de cette lueur de tristesse qui n'avait jamais quitté les yeux de son parrain.

A ses côtés, se tenait une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux bruns qu'il devina être sa compagne, de la même manière que le garçon brun aux yeux anthracite ne pouvait être que leur fils, Alan. Il lui fallut un peu plus longtemps pour repérer sa supposée meilleure amie, Kathleen, car celle-ci s'était écartée du groupe et cherchait apparemment à profiter de la diversion offerte involontairement par Cornedrue pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il profita lui-même de cette distraction pour passer inaperçu mais c'était sans compter sur le flair infaillible de Remus. Le lycanthrope l'accueillit avec ce sourire à la fois doux et amusé qui le caractérisait si bien et c'est presque malgré lui qu'il esquissa lui aussi un sourire, avant de lui tendre sa main.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, professeur Lupin. Déclara l'adolescent avec respect.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, M. Potter. Répondit l'ancien professeur d'une voix chaleureuse, tout en lui serrant la main.

- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Harry. M. Potter me fait trop penser à mon géniteur. Rétorqua le Gryffondor sur un ton sarcastique.

Remus hocha la tête d'un air plus sombre avant de jeter un regard en arrière, comme si son attention avait été attirée par quelque chose. La lueur rieuse revint alors dans ses yeux bleus tandis qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix espiègle.

- Je crois que quelqu'un a très envie de faire ta connaissance.

Le lycanthrope fit alors un pas de côté, dévoilant la silhouette d'une petite fille aux cheveux roux, guère âgée de plus de sept ou huit ans et dont les yeux émeraude étaient presque identiques aux siens. Mettant un genou à terre pour se mettre à son niveau, ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire tendre avant qu'il ne tende une main vers elle, la posant délicatement sur sa joue.

- Bonjour Rose. Je suis vraiment très heureux de te rencontrer.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment songé à ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait eu des frères et sœurs mais à la vue de cette petite fille frêle et si nerveuse à l'idée qu'il puisse la rejeter, son cœur était littéralement en train de fondre.

- Bon… bonjour.

- Comme ton oncle Remus te l'a peut-être dit, je m'appelle Harry. Je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est d'avoir une famille, les Dursley ayant passé le plus clair de leur temps à faire de mon enfance un interminable calvaire mais… j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître, si tu le veux bien.

- Je… je voudrais bien, aussi. Est-ce que je peux… tu sais…

En marmonnant ces quelques mots, la petite Rose avait les joues rougies par la gêne et son regard était fixé sur le sol, comme si elle cherchait la meilleure manière de formuler ce qu'elle voulait. Levant les yeux vers Lunard, ce dernier articula silencieusement « _prends-la dans tes bras_ », l'air absolument attendri devant le spectacle que lui offraient les deux Potter.

Harry s'avança alors et enveloppa la petite fille dans une douce étreinte, qui manqua de la faire sursauter. Elle trembla quelque peu contre lui avant de finalement se relaxer et de passer ses petits bras de part et d'autre de son cou.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta finalement de lui, quelques instants plus tard, un sourire radieux éclairait son visage et ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie et d'excitation.

- Tu étais génial tout à l'heure ! Même Ryan et papa n'ont jamais fait ça sur leurs balais !

- C'est parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu à jouer devant cent mille spectateurs, et à la demande d'un ami. Tu n'imagines même pas la pression que ça représente ! Répondit l'adolescent d'une voix rieuse tout en se redressant.

Hélas, les bonnes choses ne sont jamais faites pour durer et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'un cri se fit entendre derrière lui à cet instant précis.

- Harry !

Réprimant un soupir en sentant les regards qui avaient certainement dû se poser sur lui, le jeune Potter se retourna lentement, adressant à son ancienne famille un sourire empli de sarcasme.

- Désolé mais je ne signe pas d'autographes et je ne reçois que sur rendez-vous. Pour prendre rendez-vous, vous pouvez vous adresser à ce cher Hodrod ici présent, de manière respectueuse et _polie_. Ce n'est pas parce que la plupart d'entre vous êtes habitués à ce que le monde sorcier soit en admiration devant vous qu'il faut vous comporter comme des sauvages. S'exclama Harry en adressant un regard appuyé à James Potter.

Même si le silence qui venait de s'abattre sur les personnes présentes n'allait pas durer, le Gryffondor savoura l'effet de ses paroles sur son père, dont le visage venait de prendre une teinte écrevisse et sur sa mère, dont l'expression était horrifiée.

Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.


	6. Les Liens du Sang

Chapitre 5 : Les Liens du Sang

* * *

Harry avait appris à toujours voir les bons côtés d'une situation, peu importe à quel point celle-ci pouvait paraître désespérée. Toutefois, il peinait à trouver des avantages à l'idée de se retrouver devant cinq sorciers adultes, tous étant sans doute membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et parmi lesquels se trouvaient d'ailleurs trois Aurors confirmés. Il laissait volontairement de côté Ryan, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils ne représentaient pas une grande menace en comparaison.

De son côté, il avait tout de même deux guerriers gobelins, Remus et… une fillette de sept ans. Si les gobelins étaient prêts à répandre le sang pour le défendre, le jeune Potter avait conscience que Lunard ne se risquerait sans doute pas à affronter ses meilleurs amis pour lui. Quant à Rose… il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle reste en dehors de tout ceci.

Heureusement, une confrontation ne reposait pas seulement sur les capacités brutes des forces en présence… mais aussi sur l'apparence de ces dernières et surtout, sur les informations dont les deux camps disposaient. Harry savait tout ou presque des personnes qui lui faisaient face alors qu'elles… elles ignoraient tout de lui.

Passant son regard sur les différents adultes, en prenant garde à ne pas les regarder dans les yeux, le Gryffondor attendit de voir qui allait prendre la parole en premier. James Potter paraissait sur le point d'imploser mais il fut pris de court par l'épouse de Sirius.

- Bonjour Harry, peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix cordiale.

- Bonjour Mme Black. Je suis venu pour rendre un service à un ami. Le service ayant été rendu, je ne comptais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.

- Oh… remporter une Coupe du monde de Quidditch n'est donc qu'un petit service pour toi ? S'enquit Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Disons que c'est une maigre compensation pour l'Eclair de Feu dont Viktor m'a fait cadeau. Je n'avais jamais possédé de balai auparavant, cela m'a surpris autant que lui de découvrir que je n'étais pas si mauvais que ça dans les airs. Rétorqua l'adolescent, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

- Pas si mauvais que ça ? T'as battu Lynch en faisant des acrobaties que même Krum n'aurait jamais pu réaliser ! S'exclama Ron d'un air abasourdi.

Jusqu'ici, la discussion était demeurée sur un terrain plutôt neutre. Techniquement, il n'avait pas vraiment menti concernant son balai puisque son double n'en avait effectivement jamais possédé. D'après le journal, il n'avait jamais été très proche de Ron, principalement parce que Ryan attirait toute l'attention sur lui et que le jeune Weasley appréciait plus que de raison les feux des projecteurs, dont il bénéficiait indirectement en tant que meilleur ami du Survivant.

Hélas, le temps des banalités devait être arrivé à son terme puisque le ton agressif de Ryan les ramena au sujet initial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être chez les Dursley !

Demeurant d'un calme olympien, Harry se contenta de lui adresser un sourire mais il s'agissait d'un sourire faux, dépourvu de la moindre joie, comme le montraient ses yeux émeraude, absolument glacés.

- Je « devrais » peut-être mais… à bien y réfléchir, j'ai décidé que non. Le climat n'était pas vraiment à mon goût et puis, il aurait été impoli de ma part d'abuser de la _généreuse hospitalité_ de mon oncle et ma tante. Nous savons tous les deux à quel point tante Pétunia _adore_ la magie, n'est-ce pas, Mme Potter ?

Harry avait fixé Lily Potter du regard en prononçant ces derniers mots et ne comptait pas baisser les yeux. Le jeune Potter avait pleinement conscience que cette femme n'était pas réellement sa mère. Sa véritable mère s'était sacrifiée alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé pour lui sauver la vie, et lui assurer une protection qui l'avait de nouveau sauvé dix ans plus tard. Même par delà la mort, elle et son père avaient encore fait de leur mieux pour le protéger et lui redonner courage, notamment lors de sa confrontation avec Voldemort dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton.

Pourtant, même si elle n'était pas sa mère originelle, elle partageait l'apparence et l'âme de Lily Potter. Seules ses expériences et ses choix divergeaient et il avait devant lui la preuve que même la meilleure personne au monde pouvait tomber plus bas que terre si elle faisait les mauvais choix.

L'échange de regards fut néanmoins brisé lorsque James Potter entra dans son champ de vision, s'avançant vers lui à pas rapides. Il ne put toutefois pas arriver jusqu'à lui, Hodrod s'étant interposé, son épée déjà sortie de son fourreau et pointée en direction de la poitrine de l'Auror. Inutile de préciser que la main du gobelin ne tremblait pas et qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas éprouvé la moindre hésitation à l'idée de lui transpercer le cœur.

James eut un mouvement de recul mais son visage ne se dépareilla pas de l'expression furieuse qui déformait presque ses traits. Harry se demanda un instant si c'était le genre d'expression auquel avait droit Rogue lorsqu'il avait jadis affronté son vieil ennemi, dans les couloirs de l'école…

-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer si facilement, mon garçon ! Nous allons appeler le professeur Dumbledore et…

- Et quoi ? Vous allez lui demander de me ramener chez les Dursley ? Le coupa Harry, dont le sourire sarcastique était demeuré sur ses lèvres…

… avant qu'il n'éclate finalement de rire, sous les regards perplexes des adultes et adolescents rassemblés devant lui. Lorsqu'il se calma finalement, le regard qu'il adressait à James était presque rempli de pitié, comme si l'homme auquel il s'adressait était tellement pathétique qu'il en suscitait de la sympathie.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je me serais révélé à vous sans avoir d'abord assuré mes arrières ? Je suis peut-être un Gryffondor mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis un cerf sans cervelle pour autant, M. Potter.

Sirius et Arthur durent retenir James pour l'empêcher de dégainer sa baguette et de se ruer vers ce qui aurait sans doute été une mort certaine. Néanmoins, l'attention de l'adolescent se tourna vers Diana Black, qui venait de reprendre la parole.

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Harry ?

- C'est très simple, Mme Black. Puisque la justice sorcière, incarnée par le glorieux Albus Dumbledore et par ses serviteurs zélés, avait choisi de tourner le dos aux abus des Dursley, je me suis tourné vers des personnes qui avaient le courage de faire ce qui est juste, plutôt que ce qui est facile. Lui répondit le jeune Potter, tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage.

Les yeux de l'apprentie de Maugrey se posèrent alors sur les deux gobelins puis de nouveau sur le Gryffondor, brillants de compréhension mais aussi de confusion.

- Les gobelins ? Pourtant tu n'as sans doute pas les moyens de te payer un avocat gobelin…

- Il n'a pas eu besoin de nous payer, Auror Cooper. Intervint une voix caverneuse, derrière elle.

Faisant immédiatement volte-face, Diana ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise. L'individu avait réussi à s'approcher si près sans qu'elle ne détecte sa présence… et un simple coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant lui apprit pourquoi.

Drapé dans une cape émeraude, qui dissimulait presque entièrement son armure d'argent, un grand gobelin, à la carrure sensiblement plus développée que celle des simples employés de Gringotts, marchait à pas lents dans leur direction, ses yeux sombres fixés sur la jeune femme.

- Maître Thorin… que faites-vous ici ?

- Je viens défendre les intérêts d'Harry, bien sûr. C'est un citoyen de la nation gobeline, après tout.

Le silence de mort qui tomba sur les cinq adultes en disait long sur le choc qu'ils ressentaient. Tous avaient parfaitement conscience qu'il n'y avait pas eu un seul sorcier à avoir volontairement pris la nationalité gobeline depuis plusieurs siècles… et pour d'excellentes raisons d'ailleurs.

C'est peut-être pour ça que Sirius fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur, s'adressant à Harry d'un ton furieux.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait quelque chose d'aussi insensé ? Ne sais-tu pas ce qu'ils sont en mesure de te demander maintenant que tu es sujet à leurs lois ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il se serait attendu à voir, le garçon ne sourcilla même pas. Les yeux émeraude de l'adolescent étaient demeurés parfaitement insondables et son visage ne montrait toujours aucune expression tandis qu'il prenait la parole à son tour, d'un ton tranchant.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger, Black. Occupez-vous plutôt de votre cher filleul et contentez-vous de rester à l'écart, comme vous l'avez fait ces treize dernières années, _parrain_.

Harry avait presque craché ce dernier mot et il put voir à l'expression stupéfaite de l'animagus que ses paroles l'avaient atteint en plein cœur. Comment cet homme pouvait-il se permettre de lui donner des leçons alors qu'il ignorait tout de ce qu'il avait vécu ?

Sirius, _son_ Sirius, aurait compris. Parce que son vrai parrain avait souffert, à la fois de la mort de ses meilleurs amis, de la trahison de Peter et des douze années d'emprisonnement qu'il avait vécues aux mains des Détraqueurs. L'homme qui lui faisait face ne connaissait pas le véritable sens du mot _souffrance_.

Son attention se porta alors sur Kathleen, qui se trouvait toujours légèrement à l'écart, mais qui le dévisageait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il soutint toutefois son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par détourner les yeux.

- Plus jamais je ne serai à la merci de quiconque, qu'il s'agisse de Dumbledore, des Dursley ou de vous. Les gobelins m'ont offert la liberté et si ma vie s'avère être le prix à payer… je paierai volontiers.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il se détourna des sorciers et s'arrêta un instant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Rose. Passant à côté de Remus, il s'adressa à lui dans un murmure que seule l'ouïe très développée du lycanthrope était en mesure de percevoir.

- Merci de prendre soin de Rose, professeur.

Puis l'adolescent disparut dans les ténèbres, suivi des trois gobelins.

* * *

Après avoir quitté le stade, le groupe s'en était retourné vers leurs tentes, arborant pour certains des airs furieux et pour d'autres des expressions plus pensives. Ils s'étaient séparés une fois arrivés aux quatre tentes qu'ils occupaient, les trois adolescentes, accompagnées de Rose, occupant l'une des plus petites.

L'intérieur ressemblait à un appartement comportant une grande chambre, une salle de bain et un espace servant à la fois de cuisine et de salle à manger. Dans la chambre se trouvaient quatre lits et c'était justement sur l'un d'entre eux qu'était allongée Kate, serrant une Rose endormie contre sa poitrine.

Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à tomber aussi facilement dans les bras de Morphée. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle se repassait inlassablement les événements de la soirée.

Harry avait paru si… différent.

Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère par le passé mais c'étaient en général de brefs éclats de colère, qui étaient bien vite oubliés par la suite. Ce dont elle avait été témoin aujourd'hui, c'était une colère froide, aussi glaciale que le regard qu'il leur avait adressé.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce soudain changement d'attitude le rendait aussi plus séduisant. C'était malheureux à dire mais son meilleur ami n'avait jamais eu vraiment confiance en lui, un peu comme Neville d'ailleurs. Toutefois, la cause en était différente puisque Ryan passait souvent son temps libre à le sermonner pour telle ou telle chose, au point que c'était la jeune Black qui était venue à son secours à de nombreuses reprises.

Là-encore, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la différence avec ce nouvel Harry, qui ne semblait avoir besoin de personne. Est-ce que les Dursley avaient été trop loin cette fois ? Ou bien les gobelins étaient-ils parvenus à lui faire changer sa vision des choses ? Ou bien peut-être… peut-être que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de ce changement radical de comportement ?

Rouvrant brusquement les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'Hermione était assise en tailleur dans son lit, arborant une expression songeuse. Lorsque l'ingénieuse sorcière se rendit compte qu'elle était réveillée, elle tourna son attention vers elle.

- Kate… est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, Hermione mais ne parle pas trop fort, je ne voudrais pas réveiller la petite.

La Gryffondor acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de quitter son lit pour venir s'asseoir sur le lien, prenant garde à ne pas heurter Rose par accident. Le visage de la jeune Granger était souvent sérieux mais c'était plutôt de la préoccupation qu'elle y lisait tandis que celle-ci cherchait comment formuler sa question. Kathleen en profita pour se détourner de la jeune Potter, en faisant attention elle-aussi à ne pas la réveiller.

- C'est au sujet d'Harry… Ryan ne nous a jamais vraiment parlé de la raison pour laquelle ses parents l'ont… enfin, confié à son oncle et sa tante. Je veux dire, il avait l'air de leur en vouloir de l'avoir envoyé vivre avec eux. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

Hermione Granger et son insatiable curiosité…

Malgré les trois années pendant lesquelles Ryan et Ron avaient fait de leur mieux pour que leur amie soit plus flexible en ce qui concernait le règlement et le fait d'étudier constamment, la Gryffondor avait gardé cet irrésistible besoin de tout savoir sur un sujet dès que celui-ci piquait sa curiosité… et le sujet d'aujourd'hui, c'était Harry.

Le jeune Potter ne lui avait jamais explicitement demandé de garder secrètes les confidences qu'il lui avait faites au sujet des Dursley mais elle avait quand même préféré ne rien répéter à ses camarades de classe. Le seul qui était au courant n'était autre que son oncle Remus.

Mais puisque le nouvel Harry ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté à évoquer sa vie chez sa famille moldue, elle ne voyait pas le mal à relater les faits en question à la née-moldue. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa l'heure suivante à lui raconter dans les grandes lignes l'enfance d'Harry auprès des Dursley, en évoquant au passage le placard à balais qui lui avait longtemps servi de chambre à coucher et les mauvais traitements en tout genre.

Le visage de la jeune Granger avait pâli au fur et à mesure du récit, ayant l'air franchement révoltée lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

- Et personne n'a prévenu la police ou les services sociaux ! C'est complètement insensé !

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller la petite ! Lui rappela Kathleen, qui ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment croissant de culpabilité d'étreindre sa poitrine.

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna dans son lit, elle constata que la jeune Potter n'était plus là.

- Rose ? Où es-tu ? Oh non, elle n'aurait tout de même pas… ROSE !

* * *

Rose courait. Elle courait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, tandis que les larmes s'écoulaient librement le long de ses joues.

La petite fille avait entendu tout ce que Kate avait raconté à Hermione au sujet d'Harry et si elle avait su que son frère se trouvait sous la garde de moldus assez méchants, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer quel genre d'enfer il pouvait vivre. Et pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se montrer gentil avec elle…

La jeune Potter en voulait à ses parents, pour avoir abandonné Harry. Elle en voulait à Ryan, de se montrer aussi méchant avec Harry alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal… mais surtout, elle en voulait à Kathleen et tonton Remus de lui avoir caché la vérité.

Voilà pourquoi elle courait dans la forêt, indifférente aux cris qui s'échappaient par endroits, et aux feux qui embrasaient les tentes, éclairant les nuages de lueurs flamboyantes. Elle se fichait de tout ça avec une seule idée en tête : partir le plus loin possible, partir pour peut-être retrouver Harry…

… mais ce ne fut pas lui qu'elle trouva.

Non, ce fut sur deux silhouettes vêtues de longues robes noires et dont les visages étaient dissimulés sous des masques. Les sorciers se tournèrent vers elle et l'un d'entre eux pris la parole d'une voix sardonique.

- Oh mais qu'avons-nous là… une petite fille toute seule perdue dans les bois. Ce n'est pas très prudent.

- Regarde mieux, Amycus. S'exclama l'autre, avec une intonation clairement féminine. C'est la cadette des Potter !

Rose voulut faire marche arrière, courir le plus loin possible de ces individus terrifiants mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Elle était complètement tétanisée, ses grands yeux verts fixant tour à tour l'homme et la femme avec une expression clairement effrayée.

- Ne… ne me faites pas de mal… s'il vous plaît… Réussit-elle à articuler, les larmes se mettant de nouveau à rouler le long de ses joues.

- Ne t'en fais pas, petite. Bientôt, tu seras en compagnie de ta grand-mère… cette traître à son sang qui a eu la folie de vouloir s'opposer à notre maître.

Elle pointa alors sa baguette dans sa direction, et commença à réciter l'incantation du sortilège de mort.

- Avada…

- Diffindo !

Le sortilège de découpe la percuta au niveau du cou, lui tranchant profondément la gorge. S'étranglant avec son propre sang sans pouvoir finir de prononcer la formule, Alecto Carrow s'effondra sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée, laissant échapper des gargouillements infâmes avant que la vie ne s'éteigne dans ses yeux.

Amycus avait été tellement pétrifié par ce spectacle qu'il lui fallut un instant pour se reprendre. Lorsqu'il leva finalement les yeux de la dépouille de sa sœur, il aperçut son meurtrier, qui s'approchait tranquillement de la jeune Potter, comme si de rien n'était.

Vêtu d'une longue cape vert sombre, munie d'un capuchon qui dissimulait entièrement ses traits, il s'agissait apparemment d'un sorcier assez petit, probablement pas adulte. Sa baguette était pointée sur la poitrine de Carrow et sa main ne tremblait pas.

Ses traits déformés par la rage, le mangemort tourna sa baguette dans sa direction, prêt à hurler la formule de l'Avada Kedavra mais aucun son ne quitta ses lèvres. Pour sa défense, il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

L'inconnu lui avait lancé un sortilège de mutisme informulé.

- Ne regarde pas, Rose. Déclara doucement l'homme… non, l'adolescent, s'il en croyait sa voix juvénile.

Un gosse avait été capable de tuer Alecto de sang froid ? Non, c'était impossible.

C'est en voulant s'échapper qu'Amycus se rendit compte que ses membres ne lui répondaient plus non plus. Il passa les prochaines et probablement dernières secondes de son existence à se maudire pour ne pas avoir écouté sa sœur lorsqu'elle l'avait sermonné encore et encore sur le fait d'apprendre à lancer des sortilèges informulés… et maintenant, c'était ce qui allait causer sa mort.

- Reducto !

Le mangemort perdit la vie à l'instant même où le maléfice ouvrit un trou béant dans sa poitrine. S'écroulant sur le sol, face contre terre, le dernier des Carrow venait de quitter ce monde dans la honte et le déshonneur.

Mettant un genou à terre, l'inconnu posa ses mains sur les épaules de la petite fille, qui tremblait et retenait à peine ses larmes, ses yeux toujours fermés. Il ôta alors son capuchon et prit la parole d'une voix douce.

- Rose, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je suis là.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, la jeune Potter ouvrit lentement les paupières avant de lever les yeux sur celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Sous les pâles rayons de la lune, ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus sombres que d'ordinaire mais son regard émeraude demeurait identique au sien… et elle pouvait y lire du soulagement, de l'affection et de la peur, la peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose s'il n'était pas intervenu à temps.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura, parce qu'elle était en vie et parce que c'était lui qui était venu pour la sauver. Pas ses parents, pas tonton Remus, et pas non plus Kate… mais lui, lui qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis ce soir mais qui s'était montré un frère plus protecteur et plus aimant que Ryan ne l'avait jamais été.

- Merci… merci ! merci ! merci ! Répéta-t-elle comme une prière, un sourire éclairant son visage alors qu'elle continuait malgré tout de pleurer.

- Chut… tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, petite sœur.

Il la prit alors délicatement dans ses bras avant de se remettre debout, la portant sans difficulté. La petite avait accroché ses bras autour de son cou et se laissait faire, ses sanglots diminuant au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne complètement calme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvée ? Finit-elle par demander, d'une toute petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil en signe de curiosité.

- Et ben… papa et maman t'ont abandonné pour s'occuper de Ryan et… moi, ils m'ont gardée alors… pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? Je…je…

Harry laissa échapper un soupir avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. James et Lily ont fait un choix. Ce n'était pas ta faute s'ils m'ont abandonné. Regarde-moi. Rose, regarde-moi. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, tu m'entends ?

La petite fille avait finalement accepté de croiser son regard et elle se sentit heureuse, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, elle adorait son parrain et Kathleen mais… elle avait souffert malgré tout du manque d'attention de la part de ses parents, ainsi que de l'indifférence de Ryan, qui la considérait au mieux comme une nuisance.

- Je t'aime, Rose, ne l'oublie jamais.

Sentant ses joues s'enflammer alors que son cœur faisait un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait désormais en sécurité que la jeune Potter sombra doucement dans un sommeil paisible, avec le visage souriant d'Harry fermement gravé dans son esprit.

* * *

Le jeune Potter n'eut pas à marcher très longtemps avant de trouver ceux qu'il cherchait. Il s'était naturellement dirigé vers ce qu'il supposait être le point d'origine de la Marque des Ténèbres, conscient que les Aurors, ou tout du moins les employés du Ministère présents pour le match, ne tarderaient pas à s'y regrouper pour en trouver l'instigateur.

Et il ne fut pas déçu puisque Bartemius Croupton, le chef du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale y était présent, en compagnie d'Amos Diggory et d'Arthur Weasley. Non loin d'eux se trouvaient les Potter ainsi que les Black, James étant apparemment en train d'interroger le trio d'or, composé de Ryan, Ron et Hermione, sur ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Harry ne s'arrêta toutefois pas à leur niveau et passa ouvertement à côté d'eux, comme s'ils n'existaient pas, avant de s'arrêter devant Remus. Le lycanthrope était assis sur un rocher, tenant sa tête entre ses mains et marmonnant des paroles incohérentes où revenaient fréquemment les mots : « pas pu la protéger », « j'aurais du être plus vigilent » et « c'est ma faute ».

Sachant exactement de quoi le Maraudeur se sentait coupable, le jeune Potter prit la parole d'une voix calme et douce.

- Professeur Lupin.

Il sortit alors brusquement de sa torpeur et posa ses yeux hagards sur Harry, puis sur la silhouette endormie dans ses bras. Son regard s'illumina de compréhension avant de laisser place à de l'interrogation et à une infinie reconnaissance.

- Tu l'as trouvée ! Comment est-elle ? Elle n'a rien ? Est-ce qu'il faut appeler un médicomage ? Je peux sans doute…

- Du calme, professeur. Elle est probablement exténuée et vient de vivre une des nuits les plus éprouvantes psychologiquement de toute son existence mais elle n'a rien.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Kathleen m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue partir…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a motivé sa fugue mais lorsque je l'ai trouvée, elle se trouvait dans la forêt… face à deux mangemorts.

Le visage de l'ancien professeur perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait tandis qu'une expression d'horreur prenait place sur ses traits.

- Des… des mangemorts ? Oh Seigneur, il faut avertir les Aurors…

- Ils sont morts, professeur. Je les ai tués avant qu'ils ne puissent s'en prendre à Rose.

Le lycanthrope stoppa net, regardant le jeune homme qu'il avait sous les yeux d'un œil neuf. Cet adolescent de quatorze ans avait sciemment ôté la vie à deux mangemorts pour sauver sa sœur… qu'il connaissait à peine. Même sans compter la chance incroyable qu'il avait eu de parvenir à vaincre deux mangemorts à lui tout seul, c'était quand même terrifiant de penser qu'il était capable de prendre une vie à un si jeune âge.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ? Finit par demander Remus, ne sachant pas trop comment exprimer son inquiétude pour l'adolescent.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un sourire, mais ce n'était pas le sourire insouciant d'un enfant. Non, il s'agissait du sourire fatigué d'une personne qui en avait trop vu, trop tôt. Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu vivre de si terrible mais il avait la certitude que le jeune Potter avait déjà perdu son innocence, et probablement depuis longtemps déjà.

Il sentit alors un élan de regret le prendre à la gorge en repensant à l'année précédente. Si seulement il lui avait accordé davantage de temps et d'attention, s'il s'était plus soucié de lui que de Ryan et Kate, peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu à grandir si vite…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. Je vais bien, et je ne verserai pas de larmes sur les carcasses des Carrow.

Il lui tendit alors délicatement la petite mais celle-ci ne fit que s'accrocher plus fort à lui, resserrant ses bras autour de son cou en se contractant. Harry adressa alors un regard perplexe à Remus, qui se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

- On dirait qu'elle t'adore déjà. Tu as dû lui faire une bonne impression.

- Evidemment, je suis quand même parvenu à gagner mon premier match en coupe du monde alors que mon équipe était au bord de la défaite. Qui ne serait pas impressionné ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton faussement arrogant.

Là encore, les deux hommes se retinrent de rire, ne souhaitant pas réveiller la petite fille. Le jeune homme prit alors place sur le rocher à côté de Remus et couva Rose d'un regard attendri, dégageant délicatement les mèches rousses qui lui barraient le front.

- Merci Harry. Je… je ne pourrais jamais t'exprimer à quel point je te suis reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait.

- C'est ma sœur… et elle est innocente. Malgré tout ce que ses parents et son frère lui ont déjà fait subir, elle a réussi à conserver son innocence et je sais que c'est en grande partie à vous qu'elle le doit, professeur.

- Remus. Appelle-moi simplement Remus.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'adolescent tandis qu'il acquiesçait silencieusement. C'était fou comme il pouvait ressembler physiquement à James et pourtant, être diamétralement différent de lui par son caractère. Ce garçon était venu à bout de deux mangemorts mais il n'en ressentait aucune fierté, aucun sentiment de puissance… il avait l'air seulement soulagé que Rose soit saine et sauve.

Le lycanthrope avait été sur le point de reprendre la parole lorsque la voix perçante de Lily résonna près d'eux.

- Rose !

Evidemment, toutes les personnes présentes ne tardèrent pas à tourner leur attention vers eux, arrachant à Harry un grognement d'exaspération. Le jeune homme paraissait avoir autant envie d'avoir affaire à sa famille biologique que de défier un dragon en combat singulier.

Réussissant finalement à s'extirper de l'étreinte de sa sœur, il la confia à Remus avant de se lever. Sa baguette était déjà dans sa main, prêt à s'en servir si James ou Sirius montraient le moindre signe d'hostilité mais ce ne fut pas le cas, les deux hommes étant apparemment trop préoccupés par Rose pour le remarquer.

S'éclipsant sans bruit, il chemina jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient encore Croupton, Diggory et M. Weasley et assista au désespoir de Winky tandis que son maître lui donnait un vêtement, faisant éclater en sanglots l'elfe qui était tombée à genoux devant lui.

Peinant à dissimuler son dégoût face à l'insensibilité de Croupton, il se tourna vers Amos et Arthur avant de prendre la parole d'une voix neutre.

- Je viens de trouver Rose Potter dans la forêt. Elle s'était fait agresser par deux mangemorts, Alecto et Amycus Carrow.

- Les Carrow ? Mais ils ont été innocentés… Commença Diggory.

- Innocentés ou non, Alecto aurait lancé le sortilège de mort sur ma sœur si je ne l'en avais pas empêché. Sa dépouille et celle de son frère reposent dans la forêt, à environ sept cents mètres d'ici vers l'ouest.

Les trois hommes restèrent absolument stupéfiés en entendant les dernières déclarations de l'adolescent mais c'est sans surprise que Barty reprit contenance le premier, son visage exprimant clairement sa suspicion à son écart.

- Vous les avez tués ?

- Sortilège de découpe sur la gorge d'Alecto et un _Reducto_ en pleine poitrine pour Amycus. Je peux vous certifier qu'ils ne s'en relèveront pas. Vous voulez le souvenir de la bataille ?

Là encore, les trois employés du Ministère stoppèrent net en entendant le ton parfaitement naturel du jeune Potter tandis qu'il leur avouait simplement avoir commis deux homicides en l'espace de quelques minutes. Amos se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, avant de métamorphoser une pierre en un petit flacon de verre.

Le jeune homme porta alors sa baguette à sa tempe et en fit émerger un filament argenté, qu'il fit tomber dans le flacon.

- Je vous fais confiance pour transmettre une copie de votre rapport à Gringotts. Puisque cet endroit était spécialement protégé par des barrières gobelines, cela signifie que les mangemorts qui ont semé la panique étaient des personnes _autorisées_ à assister au match, et donc listées. Le président Ragnok ne sera pas très heureux d'apprendre que vous avez laissé entrer de dangereux criminels dans ce stade qui recevait non seulement des dizaines de milliers de spectateurs mais aussi d'importants dignitaires étrangers et nombre de ressortissants gobelins.

Arthur donnait l'impression que sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher tandis que le visage d'Amos avait simplement perdu tout couleur. Seul Croupton demeura de marbre, ses traits montrant clairement à quel point il était agacé par le comportement du jeune homme.

- Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

- Cela me concerne parce que je suis moi-même citoyen de la nation gobeline et que le président est mon tuteur légal.

Cette dernière déclaration réussit à couper le souffle à Barty, qui le regarda comme s'il venait de révéler être la réincarnation de Merlin. Pourtant, il s'abstint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et se contenta de tourner les talons, entraînant Weasley et Diggory à sa suite.

Personne ne se souciait de l'elfe de maison qui continuait de verser toutes les larmes de son corps, rendant complètement trempé le gant que Croupton venait de lui donner pour la libérer.

- Bonsoir, Winky.

Relevant lentement la tête, l'elfe de maison regarda le sorcier avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

- Bon… bonsoir monsieur…

Le sorcier sortit un mouchoir de sa poche avant de le lui tendre. Inutile de préciser que Winky parut extrêmement surprise par son geste, et un peu hésitante aussi. Elle finit cependant par le prendre et se moucha bruyamment.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que Winky peut faire pour monsieur… ?

- Harry, Harry Potter. En fait, la question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Voyant que l'elfe le regardait sans comprendre, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs d'un air gêné avant de reprendre la parole.

- J'ai vu que M. Croupton t'avait libérée et… je ne sais pas si tu en as envie, après tout je ne suis qu'un sorcier mineur, sans parents et sans enfants pour le moment mais… je pourrais peut-être t'adopter ?

Les oreilles de l'elfe se dressèrent soudainement et ses grands yeux paraissaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole d'une voix stupéfaite.

- Monsieur engagerait Winky ? Même s'il sait que Winky est une mauvaise elfe ?

Les lèvres du Gryffondor se plissèrent en un sourire triste avant qu'il ne lui réponde d'une voix douce.

- Peut-être ne seras-tu pas d'accord avec moi mais…je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mauvais elfe sans mauvais sorcier. Quand quelqu'un commet une erreur et l'admet, alors il faut l'aider à la comprendre pour ne pas qu'il la refasse. Tu étais sincèrement désolée mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de te congédier sans ménagement. Pour moi, ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un bon sorcier.

Winky paraissait sur le point de prendre la parole pour prendre la défense de son ancien maître mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Toute son éducation lui dictait de protéger son maître envers et contre tout mais… son cœur lui disait que ce sorcier avait raison.

- Winky… Winky serait honorée de servir un nouveau maître.

- Parfait mais j'y mets des conditions.

L'elfe parut inquiète à l'évocation de conditions et c'est pourquoi le sorcier reprit la parole d'une voix douce.

- Je sais que cela n'est pas en concordance avec tes habitudes mais je voudrais que tu prennes un jour de repos par semaine, pour que tu puisses faire ce dont tu as envie et pourquoi pas nouer des liens avec d'autres elfes. Je mettrai également un coffre à ta disposition avec une certaine quantité de gallions.

Winky était sur le point de protester mais il fut plus rapide.

- Ce n'est pas exactement un salaire. La quantité de gallions sera renouvelée et servira exclusivement à tes dépenses. Puisque je ne peux pas te donner de vêtements sous peine de te libérer par inadvertance, tu pourras acheter ce dont tu as envie, et il en va de même si tu as envie de faire des cadeaux à quelqu'un, ou tout simplement de te faire plaisir.

- Mais… mais Winky ne peut pas accepter…

- Si, tu le peux. Je fais cela non pas parce que tu es une elfe de maison mais parce que si tu acceptes ma proposition, tu deviendras une membre à part entière de ma famille. De la même manière que tu seras dévouée à mon égard, j'entends m'occuper de toi du mieux possible et je n'accepterai aucun refus. Répondit-il d'une voix douce.

L'elfe dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air gênée et visiblement en train de débattre intérieurement si elle devait ou non accepter cette proposition qui était très proche du comportement d'un mauvais elfe. Cependant, elle avait aussi conscience qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à retrouver du travail après avoir été libérée… et puis, le sorcier paraissait très gentil.

- Winky accepte, M. Harry Potter.

- J'en suis très heureux. Allez, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle maison. Elle n'est malheureusement que temporaire puisque j'en fais construire une pour moi mais... tu y seras chez toi.


	7. A bord du Poudlard Express

Chapitre 6 : A bord du Poudlard Express

* * *

Assis à l'arrière d'un taxi, le jeune Potter observait le paysage défilant d'un air absent, ses pensées étant tournées vers ses occupations des derniers jours ayant précédé la rentrée scolaire.

Harry en avait effectivement profité pour faire des achats de dernière minute. En effet, s'il possédait déjà une collection assez impressionnante de livres dans son coffre à sept serrures, et qui comprenait notamment des exemplaires de ses anciens manuels scolaires, l'adolescent préférait que les ouvrages dont il allait se servir en classe aient été achetés normalement, dans ce monde. C'était autant pour des raisons de traçabilité que par le fait qu'il avait pris de Severus la mauvaise habitude d'écrire dans les marges de ses manuels…

… et qu'il n'avait pas envie que d'autres personnes lisent ses notes, surtout celles en rapport avec les sortilèges qu'il avait lui-même inventés.

Bien sûr, il s'était également fourni en plumes et en parchemins, et il avait même pris la peine de se racheter un nécessaire complet de potions, avec un chaudron en étain, des fioles en verre et une balance en cuivre. Ainsi, le maître des potions ne pourrait sans doute pas lui faire de reproches sur l'état de son matériel.

Le plus difficile avait sans doute été l'arrêt chez Madame Guipure, où il s'était fait faire de nouveaux uniformes à sa taille ainsi qu'une robe de soirée, en prévision des « cérémonies officielles » annoncées dans la liste envoyée par l'école. Par cérémonie officielle, Harry reconnaissait bien sûr qu'il s'agissait du Bal de Noël, organisé à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais ce n'était pas le genre d'informations censées être accessibles aux élèves, surtout lorsque ces derniers n'avaient pas de parents travaillant au Ministère pour les en informer.

Une petite escapade ultérieure dans la partie moldue de Londres lui avait permis de prendre des vêtements plus confortables, et surtout plus neufs que ceux que possédait son prédécesseur. C'était le bon côté du procès des Dursley, que d'avoir ainsi pu récupérer non seulement le contenu de leurs comptes bancaires mais également les recettes de la vente de Privet Drive.

Le dernier achat qu'il avait eu à effectuer sur le Chemin de Traverse concernait l'acquisition d'un animal de compagnie. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas réellement se permettre de se montrer en compagnie d'un phénix, surtout si ce dernier n'était pas supposé s'être lié à lui en premier lieu… Voilà précisément la raison pour laquelle il s'était rendu chez Eeylops, Au royaume du hibou.

Le Gryffondor avait cherché Hedwige dans tout le magasin dans un premier temps mais ne l'avait malheureusement pas trouvée. Suspectant qu'elle avait déjà été achetée, le sorcier avait reporté son attention sur les autres rapaces. C'est ainsi que son attention avait été captée par un hibou grand-duc, ayant l'air assez solitaire et gardé un peu à l'écart des autres hiboux. Le propriétaire du magasin n'avait pas tardé à le mettre en garde contre l'oiseau, en lui expliquant qu'il s'était montré jusqu'ici très agressif avec tous les clients qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de s'intéresser à lui.

Le jeune Potter n'avait pas été dissuadé pour autant. Il s'en était suivi un long échange de regards entre le hibou et le sorcier, ce dernier ne cessant pas de fixer les grands yeux rouge-orangés du rapace sans laisser filtrer la moindre once d'hésitation. L'oiseau avait fini par s'incliner de manière imperceptible et le garçon avait rapidement fait de même. Harry avait appris d'Hagrid que les animaux, et plus encore les créatures magiques, avaient conscience lorsque les humains les considéraient avec respect ou non et que si ces derniers se montraient courtois, alors les animaux seraient prêts à leur témoigner du respect à leur tour. Cela avait notamment été le cas avec Buck, l'hippogriffe qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, lors de sa troisième année.

Le sorcier avait baptisé le hibou du nom d'Aiden, dérivé d'un mot gaélique signifiant feu, en raison de ses yeux couleur de flamme.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées lorsque la voiture se gara finalement à l'entrée de la gare de King's Cross. Le chauffeur eut la gentillesse de l'aider à mettre sa malle et la cage d'Aiden sur un charriot avant de repartir, l'air considérablement étonné face au pourboire laissé par l'adolescent. Il lui laissa d'ailleurs son numéro, au cas où il aurait encore besoin d'un chauffeur dans le futur.

Entrant rapidement à l'intérieur de la gare pour ne pas finir trempé par la pluie battante, le Gryffondor dirigea tranquillement son charriot vers le quai 9, indifférent aux regards des moldus environnants. Il y avait très peu de sorciers présents, et il y en eu encore moins lorsqu'il passa la barrière le séparant du quai 9 ¾.

Ce n'était toutefois pas étonnant que l'endroit soit désert puisque le train ne partait qu'à onze heures et il était arrivé avec près d'une heure d'avance. Après la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements à la Coupe du Monde, il lui paraissait plus judicieux d'éviter la foule pour l'instant, et surtout une certaine famille de sorciers qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de croiser par accident.

Montant à l'intérieur d'un wagon comme si de rien n'était, il préféra se rendre jusqu'au fond du train, là où il trouverait sûrement le plus de tranquillité. Très peu d'élèves étaient arrivés pour le moment et il aurait donc facilement pu entrer dans un compartiment vide mais il continua malgré tout…

… avant de finalement tomber sur l'une des personnes qu'il avait espéré trouver.

- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ?

La silhouette assise abaissa momentanément le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et leva finalement la tête vers lui. L'adolescente, âgée d'environ treize ans, possédait de longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux avaient une couleur gris argenté et sa peau paraissait aussi pâle que la surface de l'astre lunaire.

Elle acquiesça alors d'un signe de tête, qui fut tout ce dont le jeune Potter avait besoin pour refermer la porte derrière lui avant de hisser sa malle dans le filet à bagages. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir en face d'elle, installant la cage d'Aiden à côté de lui.

- Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter. S'exclama-t-il finalement, tout en lui tendant sa main.

La jeune fille, une Serdaigle si l'on en croyait le blason qu'elle portait, observa un instant sa main tendue, comme si elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre, avant d'avancer prudemment la sienne et de serrer doucement la main d'Harry. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle prit la parole à son tour, d'une voix rêveuse.

- Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Kathleen venait d'expulser Malefoy de son compartiment à l'aide d'un sortilège d'expulsion mais contrairement à d'habitude, cela ne l'avait même pas satisfaite. A côté d'elle, Ryan, Hermione et Ron étaient en train de discuter des récents événements.

Ginny s'était d'ailleurs installée avec eux quelques minutes auparavant, peu après le départ de Neville, qui avait encore perdu son crapaud. Pourtant, tout cela paraissait tellement dérisoire à l'adolescente, dont les yeux étaient tournés vers la fenêtre.

Il pleuvait toujours des cordes à l'extérieur et la Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du rideau de pluie tandis qu'elle se repassait la scène de la Coupe du Monde encore et encore dans sa tête.

Son oncle Remus lui avait dit que c'était Harry en personne qui s'était porté au secours de Rose, éliminant au passage deux Mangemorts qui avaient failli tuer la petite fille. Le lycanthrope avait d'ailleurs été furieux d'apprendre de la bouche de la jeune Black la véritable raison pour laquelle la cadette des Potter s'était enfuie.

Son père ayant pu se procurer une copie du souvenir d'Harry auprès de M. Diggory, Kathleen avait profité d'une absence de ce dernier pour se faufiler dans son bureau et s'introduire dans sa pensine. Elle n'en avait bien sûr rien dit au trio d'or, de peur que l'un d'entre eux ne vende la mèche… mais elle n'en avait pas moins été ébranlée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

Harry avait non seulement utilisé un sortilège de découpe avec une extrême précision mais elle avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'il avait aussi utilisé un sortilège informulé pour réduire au silence le second mangemort… Un sortilège informulé ! C'était de la magie tellement avancée qu'elle n'était habituellement pas étudiée avant la sixième année d'études, en préparation des ASPIC !

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à utiliser le sort… et n'avait pas non plus tremblé avant de tuer le serviteur de Vous-savez-qui…

Cela ne pouvait pas être le Harry qu'elle connaissait, il n'avait pas pu changer autant en l'espace de seulement quelques semaines ! Qu'avaient bien pu lui faire les gobelins pour le transformer de manière aussi radicale ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais elle comptait bien le découvrir.

- Kate ? Kate !

Sortant finalement de ses pensées en entendant une voix l'appeler, elle se tournait vers Ginny qui la regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses joues légèrement rosies.

- Tu connais bien Harry, non ? Vous êtes amis, je crois ? Lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix curieuse.

La jeune Black considéra la question avant de hausser les épaules d'un air incertain.

- Nous l'étions mais on a eu une dispute l'année dernière…

- D'accord mais tu penses que tu pourrais nous présenter ? Il était tellement doué sur son balai… c'est à se demander pourquoi il n'a pas rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton excité.

- Hm il n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour ce sport auparavant, non ? Intervint alors Hermione, qui venait lever la tête du _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Ryan mais le Survivant se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air complètement désintéressé.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, il a toujours vécu chez les Dursley. Et puis de toutes manières, _je_ suis l'attrapeur de Gryffondor alors qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire s'il se débrouille pas trop mal sur un balai ?

- Pas trop mal ? Il a battu Lynch ! Il a permis à la Bulgarie de remporter la victoire alors que la situation était plus que désespérée ! Rétorqua la benjamine des Weasley d'un air révolté.

- Et bien il a eu de la chance, voilà tout ! Il n'est rien, rien du tout ! S'emporta Potter en serrant les dents pour retenir sa colère.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors dans le compartiment et il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que ce dernier ne soit brisé, par nulle autre qu'Hermione.

- Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant ? Tu l'ignorais complètement avant…

Elle ne put néanmoins rien dire de plus tant le regard que lui adressa son ami était chargé de colère et d'indignation. Même envers les Serpentard, il ne montrait jamais une telle… _haine_.

- Il a voulu jouer les intéressants en intégrant l'équipe de Bulgarie ! Et vous avez vu la manière dont il a parlé à mes parents ? Ce… cette espèce de… il aurait dû être envoyé dans un orphelinat ! Ou dans un autre pays !

Kate regarda Ryan comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son père l'année précédente lui revint en mémoire et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser : _C'est pour lui que j'ai renoncé à mon amitié avec Harry ? Pour ce gamin immature et jaloux ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Merlin tout-puissant, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_

* * *

_

- Oh, est-ce que tu es apparentée à Xenophilius Lovegood ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton surpris.

Bien qu'en apparence, elle ait conservé cet air de folie douce qu'elle exhibait déjà le jour où il l'avait rencontrée dans son monde, Harry la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas remarquer l'imperceptible tressaillement de sa main sur le journal, ou la manière dont elle réajusta presque machinalement sa baguette magique derrière son oreille.

- Oui, je suis sa fille. Répondit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

- Pourras-tu lui demander un abonnement au Chicaneur de ma part ? Je n'ai acquis Aiden que très récemment et j'ignore de quelle manière m'y prendre pour contacter le rédacteur-en-chef ou le service des abonnements. Expliqua Harry en lui montrant le hibou à côté de lui.

Cette fois-ci, il réussit à lui faire baisser sa garde l'espace d'un instant, son expression songeuse laissant place à un air clairement surpris. Bien sûr, c'était assez compréhensible. Ce n'était sûrement pas tous les jours que quelqu'un venait trouver « Loufoca Lovegood » pour lui dire que non seulement il s'intéressait au journal de son père, que la plupart des gens considéraient comme un ramassis de mensonges, mais qu'en plus il souhaitait s'y abonner.

- Tu… tu veux un abonnement au Chicaneur ?

- Bien sûr. J'en ai déjà un à la Gazette du Sorcier que j'ai demandé en me rendant sur le Chemin de Traverse mais très franchement, c'est difficile de faire le tri entre les mensonges et les demi-vérités de Rita Skeeter… ainsi que de déterminer ce qui constitue une information fiable ou simplement la propagande du Ministère. Même si le Chicaneur est considéré pour certains comme un journal à scandales, j'apprécie les articles sur les créatures fantastiques et puis… c'est le seul journal qui ose dire du mal de Fudge.

Un très léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Serdaigle et il pouvait lire dans ses yeux une certaine joie à l'idée que le travail de son père soit reconnu par quelqu'un.

- Tu veux le lire ? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement, en lui tendant le journal.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'en priver… le voyage est long, après tout. Ça t'embêterait que je lise par-dessus ton épaule ?

Voyant l'adolescente secouer la tête de gauche à droite en signe de réponse négative, il quitta sa banquette et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Son regard se posa alors sur les articles qui figuraient sur les pages ouvertes devant eux avant qu'il ne finisse par hausser un sourcil.

- Oh… j'aurais imaginé beaucoup de choses de la part de Fudge mais qu'il ait eu une aventure avec une troll… je crois que je préfère ne pas l'imaginer.

Luna laissa échapper un petit rire mais ce dernier fut coupé par l'ouverture soudaine de la porte de leur compartiment.

Trois filles se tenaient sur le seuil, portant chacune le blason bleu et bronze de la maison Serdaigle, et plus étonnant encore, celle du milieu – qu'il supposa être la meneuse – arborait un badge de préfète sur sa poitrine. A en croire leur taille, elles devaient être des élèves de cinquième ou sixième année.

- Tiens, tiens… si ce n'est pas Loufoca Lovegood… S'exclama la préfète d'un air moqueur.

Un peu de légilimencie passive lui apprit que la préfète de Serdaigle, aux cheveux bruns et au visage excessivement maquillé s'appelait Shirley Bridgestone. Elle était apparemment la reine d'une sorte de cour parmi les Serdaigles et la plupart des filles buvaient ses paroles avec adoration…

… ce qui n'était toutefois pas le cas de Luna. Puisque la jeune Lovegood préférait la compagnie des livres et des créatures magiques à celles de ses condisciples et surtout, parce qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la mode ou aux cosmétiques, Shirley avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Voilà qui allait devoir changer. _Maintenant_.

Ses yeux noisette se posèrent finalement sur lui, l'évaluant de la tête aux pieds avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole de sa voix hautaine.

- Et toi, tu es qui ? Son petit ami ?

Les filles qui l'accompagnaient se mirent à glousser bêtement, et Luna parut s'enfoncer dans la banquette, détournant les yeux comme si elles n'existaient pas… mais il pouvait voir la tristesse et la souffrance dans son regard.

Esquissant un rictus cynique, le jeune Potter prit la parole d'un ton malicieux.

- C'est impoli de débarquer dans un compartiment sans y avoir été invité et de poser des questions sans même s'être présenté mais… je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris. Après tout, les Bridgestone n'ont jamais été réputés pour leurs manières.

Les rires moqueurs cessèrent soudainement et l'expression amusée de Shirley fut remplacée par un air furieux tandis qu'elle pointait un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Moi ? Seulement la vérité. Il s'avère que des amis à moi m'ont raconté la malheureuse histoire d'Andrew Bridgestone, un employé de Gringotts qui a cru bon d'insulter et de voler les gobelins pour lesquels il travaillait… c'est étonnant que l'on ait plus entendu parler de lui après coup, n'est-ce pas ?

Les joues rougies de la préfète perdirent toute couleur à l'évocation de ce nom mais c'était normal puisqu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre que son frère aîné, qui s'était fait engager comme briseur de sorts à la banque gobeline quelques années auparavant.

En revanche, elle eut la mauvaise idée de sortir sa baguette à ce moment là avant de la pointer sur lui, sa main tremblant comme une feuille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Andrew ?

- Simplement ce que je viens de dire, et bien sûr le fait qu'il ait été condamné à cinq ans de travaux forcés dans une des mines d'or que les gobelins affectionnent tant.

L'adolescent se leva alors de son siège et s'approcha à pas lents des Serdaigle, jusqu'à ce que son visage se trouve à seulement quelques centimètres de la baguette de Bridgestone. Le Gryffondor ne paraissait pourtant pas le moins du monde impressionné et souriait ouvertement à ses interlocutrices… mais il s'agissait d'un sourire froid, dépourvu de la moindre joie.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à la jeune femme, ce ne fut que dans un murmure, aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir.

- Si vous continuez d'importuner mon amie, je m'arrangerai pour que ton cher frère passe le restant de ses jours sans jamais revoir la lumière du soleil.

Shirley voulut faire un pas en arrière mais le poignet du sorcier se referma sur le sien avec une telle force qu'elle en laissa tomber sa baguette par terre. Ses deux amies sortirent immédiatement les leurs mais pour une raison qui leur échappait, elles étaient incapables de s'en servir. C'était comme si elles étaient paralysées mais elles n'avaient pourtant pas vu l'adolescent jeter le moindre sort.

Les yeux fixés sur les iris émeraude du Gryffondor, Shirley ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à cause de ce qu'elle y voyait : une détermination sans limite et la conviction qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour assurer la tranquillité de Luna, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

- Qui… qui es-tu ? Parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix incertaine.

- Simplement quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses. Maintenant, déguerpissez.

Et il relâcha le poignet de la préfète, laissant cette dernière ramasser sa baguette sur le sol avant qu'elles ne quittent toutes les trois les lieux à toute vitesse.

Harry laissa alors échapper un soupir de lassitude avant de refermer tranquillement la porte du compartiment et de se rassoir à côté de Luna. Celle-ci avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et ses yeux exorbités lui disaient qu'elle était complètement stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de faire. Cette hypothèse fut d'ailleurs démontrée par sa tentative de prendre la parole.

- Mais… tu… elles sont…

- Elles ne devraient plus te chercher d'ennuis avant un long moment, ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire.

- Enfin… comment ?

- Oh… c'est simplement une anecdote que m'a raconté un ami gobelin à Gringotts. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un sorcier se montre assez fou pour essayer de les voler… et il en a eu pour ses frais.

La réalité était légèrement différente. Puisqu'il était désormais dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent, le jeune Potter avait cru bon de se renseigner sur la plupart des élèves de Poudlard qui pourraient l'intéresser ou se révéler des menaces potentielles… c'est-à-dire quasiment tous depuis les troisième jusqu'aux septième années.

Bien évidemment, il était encore loin d'avoir lu tous les dossiers mais il avait eu la chance d'avoir déjà entendu l'histoire du frère de Shirley, que Gripsec lui avait relatée plus en détails.

- Et bien… merci, Harry. C'est vraiment très gentil.

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder la Serdaigle pour savoir que son expression était redevenue un mélange de stupéfaction et de gêne mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, elle se reprit plus rapidement.

- Nous sommes… amis ?

- Et bien, oui. Enfin, si tu veux bien qu'on le soit ?

- Oui ! S'écria-t-elle sans réfléchir avant d'adopter un ton plus mesuré. Oui, bien sûr… c'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis avant. Les gens me trouvent bizarre…

- C'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas se montrer tolérants. On pourrait croire qu'après avoir été persécutés par l'inquisition, les sorciers auraient moins de préjugés mais qu'il s'agisse des créatures magiques ou de la pureté du sang, ils veulent toujours se montrer « supérieurs ». Rétorqua Harry d'un air dégoûté en haussant les épaules.

C'est à cet instant précis que la porte du compartiment se rouvrit mais beaucoup plus doucement cette fois et seulement à moitié. Sur le seuil, se tenait un élève de quatrième année arborant le blason rouge et or des Gryffondor. L'air peu sûr de lui, le garçon aux cheveux châtains avait des yeux bleus et un visage quelque peu joufflu et il tenait entre ses mains un crapaud qui coassait par intermittence.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais les autres compartiments sont pleins alors je pensais que peut-être…

Jetant un coup d'œil à Luna, il vit celle-ci hausser les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Harry retourna alors son attention sur son condisciple avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- Entre donc Neville, il y a largement de la place pour trois.

- Oh merci Harry, j'avais vraiment pas envie de recroiser Malefoy et les deux autres…

Londubat s'assit sur la banquette en face d'eux et remarqua alors la présence de Luna. Sous le regard scrutateur de la Serdaigle, le maladroit Gryffondor paraissait incertain de la manière dont il devait réagir et c'est pourquoi Harry se décida à lui venir en aide.

- Neville, je te présente mon amie Luna Lovegood, qui est en troisième année à Serdaigle. Luna, voici Neville Londubat, qui est en quatrième année à Gryffondor avec moi. Il est trop modeste pour le reconnaître mais il est le meilleur expert en plantes de toute notre maison.

Les joues de Neville prirent une teinte cramoisie tandis qu'il bredouillait des paroles incohérentes pour exprimer son désaccord. Pour l'avoir longtemps côtoyé, Harry avait conscience que le jeune Londubat manquait de confiance en lui et que c'était surtout cela qui l'empêchait d'exprimer pleinement son potentiel.

- Tu t'intéresses aussi aux créatures magiques ? Demanda Luna d'une petite voix, pour essayer de faire la conversation.

- Oh, bien sûr. En fait, la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques sont mes deux matières préférées, même si je suis moins doué en pratique avec les animaux d'Hagrid… parce qu'en fait, les mécanismes de défense des plantes magiques évoluent la plupart du temps pour s'adapter à leurs prédateurs et…

Tandis que Neville s'engageait dans un exposé passionné sur l'évolution des plantes magiques dans certaines contrées, exposant au passage les propriétés de plantes rares comme la branchiflore, le filet du diable ou encore le _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant la passion que montrait le Gryffondor envers ce sujet.

Bien sûr, le jeune Londubat ignorait que sa venue dans ce compartiment n'était pas tout à fait due au hasard. En effet, avant d'aller à la rencontre de Luna, Harry avait jeté un subtile sortilège devant la porte, qui attirerait les crapauds comme des mouches. Or, connaissant l'habitude de Trevor de toujours s'échapper et le fait que Neville était l'un des seuls élèves à posséder un crapaud, c'était inéluctable que l'adolescent finisse par venir à leur rencontre.

Les paroles de Watanuki résonnèrent une fois de plus dans son esprit.

_Il n'y a pas de coïncidence en ce monde, tout est __inéluctable__._

Avec un peu de chance, et beaucoup de préparation, il allait peut-être pouvoir changer le destin de ses deux amis et les rendre prêts à affronter le sombre avenir qui les attendait…

… mais pour le moment, il préférait simplement songer à la tête que ferait Dumbledore lorsqu'il découvrirait ce qu'il préparait pour lui.


	8. Le Festin

Chapitre 7 : Le Festin

* * *

Deux options s'étaient imposées au jeune Potter lorsqu'il avait quitté le train. Il aurait pu essayer de passer inaperçu, comme l'avait fait son prédécesseur en rasant les murs de Poudlard et en se faisant le plus petit possible mais… il avait rejeté cette idée parce que d'une part, ce n'était pas du tout son style, et parce que d'autre part, son rôle dans la victoire de la Bulgarie lors de la Finale ainsi que son implication dans les « morts tragiques » de deux Mangemorts l'assuraient d'être de toutes manières dans le collimateur du vieux directeur et de ses adorateurs aveugles.

Voilà pourquoi il s'était résigné à embrasser la deuxième option, qui se résumait à l'exact opposé de la première : se faire remarquer par un acte qui n'allait sans doute pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de Dumbledore, ni des autres professeurs présents.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien concernant ce plan, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'enfreindre le règlement pour le mettre à exécution. Ce qu'il faisait n'était certes pas habituel, et n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais mais cela demeurait malgré tout on ne peut plus _légal_.

- Euh… Harry ? Tu es sûr qu'on devrait s'asseoir ici ?

Le Gryffondor fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son condisciple. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains avait l'air visiblement mal à l'aise si l'on en croyait la manière dont il se dandinait sur sa chaise, et probablement à cause des regards mi-étonnés, mi-curieux des personnes qui les entouraient.

- Hm, sachant que nous nous trouvons hors de portée du regard massacreur de Rogue et en bien meilleure compagnie qu'à notre emplacement habituel, je trouve qu'on est bien mieux ici. Répondit Harry en haussant simplement les épaules.

- C'est vrai mais… est-ce qu'on a le droit ? Je n'ai pas trop envie d'avoir d'ennuis avec le professeur McGonagall, surtout dès le premier jour… Répondit le jeune Londubat dont les épaules s'étaient quelque peu affaissées.

Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien de la façon dont la Directrice des Gryffondor l'avait souvent sermonné et si elle croyait agir pour son propre bien, elle faisait en réalité plus de mal que de bien. Si Rogue incarnait la plus grande peur de Neville, le professeur de Métamorphose se posait dans un rôle semblable à celui de sa grand-mère, à savoir celui d'une femme qu'il estimait beaucoup mais dont la moindre réprimande broyait le peu d'estime de soi que possédait l'adolescent.

Laissant échapper un léger soupir, Potter posa une main sur son épaule avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix plus sérieuse et plus douce.

- Nous n'enfreignons aucune règle, Nev. Le choipeau insiste toujours sur l'unité entre les maisons et c'est exactement le principe que nous sommes en train d'appliquer.

- Merci, Harry. Répondit l'autre Gryffondor d'une voix soulagée avant de porter son gobelet de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres.

Le jeune Potter acquiesça simplement mais ne put s'empêcher s'ajouter d'une voix malicieuse.

- En plus, cela nous donnera l'occasion d'écouter Luna nous raconter plus en détails cette fascinante histoire sur les penchants sadomasochistes de Fudge.

Neville, qui avait été en train de boire son jus de citrouille pour se donner du courage, manqua de s'étrangler en entendant les dernières paroles de son condisciple. Harry eut même besoin de lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe.

- Respire, Neville. Je t'assure que si tu es choqué par ça, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines.

- C'est vrai. Papa a écrit un article très détaillé sur les… conseils que lui apporte régulièrement Lucius Malefoy en la matière. Certaines rumeurs disent même qu'ils organisent souvent des événements particuliers ensemble. Intervint Luna.

- De quel genre ? Demanda le jeune Londubat en haussant un sourcil en signe de curiosité.

- Je ne connais pas vraiment les détails mais papa m'a expliqué que cela impliquait toutes sortes d'accessoires et qu'ils étaient même plusieurs à participer. Il m'a aussi dit que je comprendrais plus tard…

- C'est vrai ? Demanda une voix à côté d'eux.

Les trois amis se tournèrent en direction du nouvel intervenant, qui n'était autre que Cho Chang. D'après ce que lui avait révélé Luna, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle était plutôt gentille à son égard, et contrairement à d'autres filles de sa maison, elle ne se moquait pas d'elle. La bleu et bronze avait également mentionné que la jolie asiatique ne faisait pas non plus partie de la cour de Shirley mais aussi qu'elle était protégée d'éventuelles répercussions grâce au soutien des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, ainsi que par l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec Cédric Diggory, l'un des préfets de Poufsouffle.

Si Harry avait été attiré par Cho à cet âge dans son monde d'origine, il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'elle ne lui évoquait pas de pareils sentiments ici. Il ne tarda toutefois pas à lui répondre sur un ton enjoué, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

- Et bien, c'est un fait établi que Lucius Malefoy passe beaucoup de temps en compagnie du Ministre. Fudge l'avait même invité avec sa famille dans la loge officielle pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde.

- Tu as assisté à la finale ? L'interrogea Cho d'une voix excitée, sa passion pour le Quidditch refaisant soudainement surface.

- En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… Bredouilla-t-il, tout en cherchant la meilleure manière d'expliquer la situation sans attirer trop d'attention sur lui.

Malheureusement, Neville ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une excuse valable et prit la parole à son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout en brandissant un ancien exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

- Il n'y a pas seulement assisté, il y a même participé !

La Serdaigle prit l'article en question et le dévora des yeux. Ce dernier montrait une photo d'Harry en train d'effectuer sa vrille avant de remonter en chandelle, le vif d'or serré dans son poing levé. La mâchoire de Cho paraissait littéralement sur le point de se décrocher tandis qu'elle parcourait rapidement le texte d'un air fébrile, avant de finalement reporter son attention sur Harry.

Son visage dépeignait une telle émotion qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle venait d'être présentée à Merlin en personne.

- Tu as non seulement remplacé Viktor Krum mais tu as en plus attrapé le vif d'or et gagné le match… S'exclama d'une voix tremblante.

- En résumé… oui. Viktor m'avait demandé de faire partie de l'équipe de réserve, juste au cas où il lui arriverait un accident pendant le match… et son intuition s'est révélée juste.

- Parce que tu connais aussi personnellement Krum ? Intervint un autre Serdaigle, apparemment élève de sixième année.

- Oui, je l'avais rencontré un peu moins d'une semaine avant la finale.

Le Serdaigle se présenta alors comme étant Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns avait des yeux brillants d'étoiles et arborait un large sourire tandis qu'il écoutait Harry lui raconter le match en détails, ainsi que sa récente amitié avec le joueur professionnel.

Deux autres bleu et bronze s'étaient agglutinés derrière Cho et lui pour observer les scènes diffusées par les multiplettes qu'un ami d'Harry avait utilisées pour enregistrer la rencontre depuis les stands. Bien sûr, le Gryffondor s'était abstenu de mentionner que l'ami en question était un redoutable guerrier gobelin à la retraite mais ce n'était pas comme si ce détail était d'une importance capitale après tout…

Il était sur le point de poser une question à Luna lorsqu'une ombre se profila derrière lui, le faisant se retourner sur son siège pour faire face au nouveau venu.

Etrangement, il ne fut pas tellement surpris de voir le professeur McGonagall, vêtue de ses habituelles robes vert émeraude, se tenir devant lui. Ses lunettes carrées ne dissimulaient pas le regard perçant qu'elle lui adressait, ainsi que l'air de désapprobation silencieuse qui était souvent visible sur ses traits ridés par le temps.

- M. Potter, M. Londubat, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites à la table des Serdaigle plutôt qu'à celle des Gryffondor ?

Pour sa défense, si Neville se laissa glisser quelque peu sur sa chaise en voyant l'enseignante les fixer tous deux avec sévérité, il n'émit pas le moindre son et s'abstint même de trembler. Néanmoins, il était loin d'exhiber le comportement absolument décontracté qu'était celui du jeune Potter en cet instant.

- Bien sûr. Nous avons décidé de tenir compagnie à notre amie Luna. Répondit le Gryffondor d'une voix respectueuse mais dont le calme désarçonna sa directrice de maison.

- Cela me dit peut-être pourquoi vous êtes assis ici mais pas pourquoi vous avez enfreint le règlement, M. Potter.

Le sourire qu'esquissa Harry ne rassura pas le moins du monde l'enseignante. En effet, elle avait trop souvent vu cette expression sur le visage de son père lorsque celui-ci venait d'accomplir une farce particulièrement impressionnante pour ne pas se méfier.

- Sauf votre respect, professeur, c'est là que vous vous trompez. Nous n'enfreignons aucune règle en nous asseyant à une autre table que celle de notre maison, à partir du moment où nous y avons été invités par l'un des membres de la maison en question.

Dire que McGonagall se retrouvait sans voix aurait été un euphémisme. Cela faisait presque quatre décennies qu'elle enseignait à Poudlard mais c'était la première fois depuis près de vingt ans qu'un élève la reprenait sur le règlement… et le fait que les derniers en date n'étaient autres que les redoutables Maraudeurs ne la surprenait guère.

S'éclaircissant la voix pour reprendre contenance, le professeur de Métamorphose reprit d'une voix moins stricte.

- C'est toutefois très rare que les élèves usent d'un tel droit.

- En effet, professeur. Contrairement au choipeau qui prône l'unité entre les maisons, les autres professeurs et vous-mêmes avez davantage tendance à encourager la confrontation entre les maisons à travers le Quidditch et vos cours respectifs, perpétuant ainsi des siècles de sectarisme.

La discussion entre Harry et McGonagall avait attiré l'attention d'un certain nombre de Serdaigle et plusieurs d'entre eux laissèrent échapper des exclamations stupéfiées face aux paroles de l'adolescent, avant de laisser place à des murmures approbateurs pour la plupart d'entre eux. Si les bleu et bronze se mêlaient rarement des querelles entre maisons, surtout celle qui opposait continuellement Serpentard à Gryffondor, ils s'étaient souvent demandé pourquoi les enseignants ne faisaient rien pour y remédier.

Minerva ne s'était vraisemblablement pas attendue à de tels arguments non plus, surtout venant de la part du jeune Potter. Ce dernier s'était montré très timide pendant ses précédentes années à Poudlard et ce brusque changement lui donnait presque l'impression de se retrouver face à un individu totalement différent. Il y avait une flamme dans les yeux du Gryffondor, une flamme de courage et de détermination qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu dans ses yeux émeraude.

- Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu cette impression, M. Potter. Il est vrai que nous encourageons parfois la compétition entre les maisons dans le but d'améliorer leurs performances scolaires mais il n'a jamais été dans nos intentions de monter les élèves des différentes maisons les uns contre les autres.

Harry parut réfléchir un instant à ce qu'elle venait de lui exposer, quand son regard croisa de nouveau le sien, la flamme n'ayant que gagné en intensité.

- Alors je suppose qu'il est également accidentel que le professeur Rogue prenne un plaisir à rabaisser et punir les Gryffondor pendant et hors de ses cours tandis que ses Serpentard trouvent toujours grâce à ses yeux ? Neville et moi avons suffisamment souffert de ses remarques incessantes, des points déduits de notre maison et des détentions attribuées pour des motifs souvent futiles pour que vous puissiez réfuter la vérité.

Minerva eut l'impression qu'un objet venait de se coincer dans sa gorge. Comme il lui paraissait à la fois étrange et presque poétique d'entendre les mots qu'elle avait elle-même si souvent adressés à Albus sortir de la bouche d'un de ses lions… et bien sûr, elle se trouvait bien en peine de réfuter une opinion qu'elle partageait intérieurement de tout son cœur mais qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas admettre en public.

- Le professeur Rogue ne fait pas toujours preuve d'impartialité à l'égard de ses élèves mais c'est un maître des potions plus que compétent et un membre honorable de cette institution.

Loin d'être découragé par les propos de McGonagall, le jeune Potter parut bien en peine de se retenir de rire. Croisant les bras d'un air toujours aussi détendu, Harry se contenta de lui répondre sur un ton léger, qui contrastait avec le tranchant de ses paroles.

- J'en conclus donc que les autres professeurs et vous-mêmes cautionnez la manière inqualifiable dont il a révélé l'état de santé du professeur Lupin alors qu'il lui avait été expressément interdit de le mentionner ?

A bien y regarder, Minerva n'avait plus tant l'impression de se retrouver face à James Potter mais davantage à Lily Evans. La brillante sorcière née-moldue avait questionné ses opinions sur certains sujets à de nombreuses reprises et l'enseignante ressentait le même genre de malaise à répondre à ses questions qu'à celles de son fils, tant celles-ci étaient pertinentes et, hélas, touchaient à des sujets qu'elle aurait préféré enterrer.

Malgré tout, et même contre sa propre opinion, elle s'efforça de défendre son collègue qu'elle n'appréciait pourtant guère, et par extension, le point de vue du Directeur. C'étaient en effet les raisons et excuses d'Albus que l'adolescent se montrait en train de démanteler, les unes après les autres, de manière posée et méthodique.

- Je ne cautionne pas son acte mais il existe une certaine… animosité entre le professeur Rogue et le professeur Lupin, qui est sans doute la cause de l'erreur commise par mon collègue.

- Oh, vous parlez de la haine viscérale que le professeur Rogue entretient à l'égard de James Potter, Sirius Black et le professeur Lupin depuis l'époque où ils étaient étudiants ? Je suis bien sûr au courant, professeur, puisqu'elle est la raison première de la haine qu'il me porte également depuis le premier jour où j'ai mis les pieds ici.

Minerva ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'ingéniosité de son élève. Alors qu'elle était venue sermonner les deux Gryffondor pour les faire revenir à leur table, c'était elle qui faisait l'objet de remontrances et elles s'avéraient d'autant plus difficile à écouter qu'elles ne reflétaient qu'une vérité des plus affligeantes.

Voyant que leur discussion avait attiré l'attention de la plupart des Serdaigle et même des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard l'écoutaient désormais, les Gryffondor se trouvant trop loin pour pouvoir les entendre.

- Nous rediscuterons de tout cela un peu plus tard, M. Potter. En attendant, vous pouvez demeurer à cette table mais j'espère vous voir de retour à votre table lors du petit-déjeuner demain.

- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai souvent espéré voir la justice prévaloir dans le monde sorcier mais cela n'a presque jamais été le cas jusqu'ici. Par conséquent, ne soyez pas surprise si vos espoirs s'avèrent aussi déçus que les miens, professeur.

Cette fois-ci, l'enseignante n'arriva pas à masquer sa surprise face à la répartie du jeune Potter. Le pire, c'était sans doute qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas une simple réplique lancée pour l'énerver. Non, il pensait chaque mot de ce qu'il venait de dire et elle ne serait pas surprise de le voir assis de nouveau à la table des bleu et bronze le lendemain matin.

Faisant volte-face, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte pour accueillir les élèves de première année qui n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à arriver et les mener jusqu'à l'antichambre où ils attendraient avant d'être répartis.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner et retourner les mots du Gryffondor dans sa tête. Cela avait sans doute été la plus longue conversation qu'ils avaient eue jusque là et elle s'était avérée aussi intéressante que déconcertante. C'est peut-être pourquoi elle choisit ses mots différemment lorsqu'elle accueillir les nouveaux élèves, mettant davantage l'accent sur l'importance de l'unité entre les maisons que sur l'esprit de compétition.

Après tout, peut-être était-il temps pour elle d'agir pleinement selon ses devoirs de directrice-adjointe plutôt que de continuer d'obéir aveuglément aux désirs d'Albus ? Pour le bien de ses élèves, et sans doute aussi pour sa propre conscience, elle était certainement prête à le faire.

* * *

Harry écoutait Neville et Luna discuter de l'importance des plantes magiques pour certaines créatures magiques herbivores d'une oreille distraite tandis qu'il observait la table des professeurs, ou tout du moins la partie qu'il apercevait, avec attention.

Bien évidemment, Hagrid n'était pas encore de retour puisqu'il devait être en train d'acheminer les premières années jusqu'au château en passant par le lac. Le nouveau professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques semblait tenir à son autre rôle de garde-chasse et quelque part, Harry le comprenait. Il occupait ce poste depuis des décennies et il s'était sans doute habitué à accueillir lui-même les enfants incertains et effrayés à la gare pour les rassurer à son sujet. Même si le demi-géant était impressionnant par sa taille, il n'en restait pas moins une personne profondément gentille et dont le cœur était au moins aussi grand que lui.

Néanmoins, Hagrid n'était pas le seul manquant. McGonagall s'était elle aussi absentée, afin d'accueillir au château les jeunes élèves et les préparer à la répartition.

S'il ne se trompait pas, Maugrey ou plus exactement le _faux _Maugrey ferait bientôt son apparition. Après tout, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir avec la libération de Winky, le comportement de Croupton Sr et les rapports d'enquête sur lesquels il avait pu mettre la fin à Gringotts, la situation lui paraissait assez similaire à celle qui s'était déroulée dans son monde d'origine.

Toutefois, les portes de la Grande Salle ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir et la Directrice des Gryffondor fit son entrée, suivie d'une file d'élèves de première années tous plus trempés les uns que les autres. Comme d'habitude, elle installa le choipeau sur le tabouret et ce dernier entama sa chanson.

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

_Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes,_

_Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,_

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tête_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison._

Après les applaudissements, la répartition commença comme à son habitude par ordre alphabétique. Les uns après les autres, garçons et filles étaient accueillis par leurs maisons respectives, souvent sous les cris et les applaudissements des leurs, et parfois avec les moqueries des autres maisons.

Son regard se posa brièvement sur le professeur McGonagall, qui annonçait toujours les noms mais à en juger par son expression songeuse, ses arguments avaient fait mouche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir si l'enseignante changerait son comportement par la suite ou si elle demeurerait volontairement sous la coupe de Dumbledore.

Après une brève allocution du directeur en question, les différents plats et boissons apparurent sur les différentes tables. Harry mangea avec appétit, ne se souvenant que trop bien des instructions concernant les potions nutritives, à savoir de manger correctement et surtout à sa faim s'il voulait qu'elles marchent à leur pleine capacité… et si le Gryffondor n'était plus aussi maigre qu'il y a un mois, ses capacités physiques n'étaient pas encore bien brillantes.

Une fois les derniers desserts engloutis, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, probablement pour annoncer le rétablissement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il posa l'exemplaire du Chicaneur que lui avait prêté Luna sur ses genoux et parcourut tranquillement les articles des yeux tandis que le Directeur faisait son discours.

* * *

L'annonce de Dumbledore avait tellement surexcité les élèves qu'ils discutaient encore du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers dans le dortoir qu'ils occupaient dans la Tour des Gryffondor. Néanmoins, la fatigue les rattrapa bientôt, aidée naturellement par un léger sortilège de sommeil jeté silencieusement par Harry.

En effet, il avait fallu que le jeune Potter attende que ses camarades de maison soient assoupis pour subtiliser la cape d'invisibilité de Ryan et se rendre jusqu'au septième étage, face à une tapisserie qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande, le Gryffondor prit tout d'abord le temps de chercher le diadème de Serdaigle, qu'il ne mit heureusement pas longtemps à trouver. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas accès à l'épée de Gryffondor pour le moment, il s'estima chanceux d'avoir pensé à prendre avec lui plusieurs flacons remplis de venin de basilic.

La substance hautement magique et surtout extrêmement nocive fit très bien son travail, éliminant l'horcruxe et ne laissant à la place du magnifique diadème qu'un morceau de métal à peine reconnaissable comme le précieux artefact d'un des Fondateurs.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce n'était que la tâche la plus facile de sa soirée. En effet, il lui fallut ensuite plus d'une heure pour modifier subtilement la Carte du Maraudeur de Ryan, qu'il avait également « empruntée » dans sa malle. Grâce à ses changements, il pourrait quasiment contrôler ce qu'il verrait avec l'aide de sa propre carte, aussi bien pour remplacer certains noms par d'autres que pour faire totalement disparaître une personne s'il le souhaitait.

Il avait été sur le point de quitter la pièce pour aller prendre une nuit de sommeil bien méritée lorsqu'un cercle de lumière se dessina sur le sol face à lui.

Dégainant sa baguette par réflexe, il fut surpris de reconnaître le cercle magique en question mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

Le cercle fut bientôt surmonté d'une sphère de lumière, dans laquelle il crut apercevoir quelque chose de semblable à des ailes. Il lui fallut néanmoins détourner un instant le regard tant l'intensité de la lumière devenait aveuglante.

Lorsqu'il retourna son attention sur l'endroit où s'était trouvé le cercle de lumière quelques secondes auparavant, le sorcier eut bien du mal à dissimuler l'expression de surprise sur son visage.

Face à lui se trouvait une créature de forme sphérique, dont la taille ne devait pas dépasser les cinquante centimètres. Il avait un pelage d'une blancheur immaculé, et deux paires de pattes plutôt courtes, qui lui donnaient des airs de lapin. Ses oreilles étaient fines et longues, au point de presque toucher le sol, tandis que ses yeux semblaient fermés. Il portait un rubis sphérique au milieu du front et une boucle d'oreille rouge sur l'oreille droite.

- Puu ! S'exclama la créature avant de lui sauter dessus.

Seuls ses réflexes d'attrapeur lui permirent d'empêcher la collision, lui permettant d'attraper la créature comme s'il s'agissait d'une balle de volley-ball.

- Mokona ?


	9. Discussion Animée

**Note de l'auteur** : Certains l'auront sans doute déjà remarqué en lisant ce chapitre mais les faits cités vers la fin découlent directement du One Shot « L'Ombre de Clow » que j'ai publié il y a quelques mois. Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu mais les fans de XXXHolic pourraient apprécier.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Discussion animée

* * *

Professeur de Métamorphose depuis près de quarante ans, Minerva s'était persuadée qu'après tout ce temps, et plus particulièrement depuis l'époque des fameux Maraudeurs, plus rien ne pourrait la surprendre dans le comportement de ses élèves. Certes, les jumeaux Weasley lui mettaient parfois des bâtons dans les roues mais leurs farces étaient sans commune mesure avec les cataclysmes que Sirius et James avaient pu être en mesure de réaliser en leur temps.

Bien sûr, elle avait naturellement craint ce que pourrait lui réserver la progéniture de ses deux élèves les plus indomptables mais à sa grande surprise, ces derniers s'étaient avérés beaucoup plus calmes. Certes, Ryan avait voulu marcher dans les traces de son père mais avec la jeune Hermione Granger pour tempérer ses ardeurs et Ronald Weasley pour orienter sa soif d'action sur le Quidditch, le jeune Potter n'avait pas eu le temps ou l'énergie de s'employer à ressusciter l'esprit des Maraudeurs.

Quant à son frère, Harry, il s'était montré jusqu'ici assez effacé. Son comportement de la veille était par conséquent en totale opposition avec celui qu'il avait eu par le passé. Ou plus exactement, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était éveillé chez lui. Minerva avait entendu des rumeurs impliquant des gobelins mais elle n'y avait pas accordé grande importance.

Toutefois, le Gryffondor avait soulevé des questions qui la laissaient quelque peu mal à l'aise. Rares étaient les élèves qui avaient osé remettre en question les traditions de l'école et plus rares encore étaient ceux qui avaient les moyens de défendre logiquement leurs arguments.

L'un des rôles principaux de Minerva, en tant que Directrice-adjointe, consistait malheureusement à maintenir l'ordre et la cohésion… et par extension, à appliquer les décisions du professeur Dumbledore de manière pratique. Le fait que le jeune Potter ait peut-être posé les bases d'une remise en question totale du système des Fondateurs constituait un problème des plus épineux pour l'enseignante qui partageait d'ailleurs certaines de ses opinions.

Ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus, c'était que l'adolescent n'avait apparemment pas écouté son conseil de la veille. En effet, ce matin-même, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu à la table des Gryffondor, ni même à celle des Serdaigle mais à celle des Poufsouffle ! L'élève de quatrième année discutait tranquillement avec Cédric Diggory, ainsi qu'avec ses amis Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood qui y étaient également présents mais, si cela ne suffisait pas, Cho Chang s'était également jointe à eux.

Les maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle n'auraient sans doute pas grand mal à se mélanger et peut-être même se joindraient à eux des Gryffondor et, pourquoi pas, des Serpentard…

Minerva ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer l'expression de Severus qui s'étranglerait probablement avec son jus de citrouille en voyant ses vert et argent en train de discuter joyeusement avec des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle sans se soucier le moins du monde de la pureté de leur sang.

Néanmoins, tout cela n'appartenait encore qu'au registre de l'utopie et elle doutait que le phénomène prenne une telle ampleur. Le problème reposait surtout dans l'idée qu'Albus lui était toujours apparu comme opposé à la mixité entre les maisons. Dans sa logique, les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et même Poufsouffle seraient peut-être plus facilement tentés de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts si certains des Serpentards tissaient des liens avec eux…

McGonagall devait avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cette logique, d'une part parce qu'il y avait déjà des mangemorts reconnus qui n'avaient pas appartenu à Serpentard, comme c'était le cas, à sa grande honte, de Peter Pettigrow mais aussi d'autre part en raison de l'influence positive que pourrait avoir cette mixité sur les mœurs très… puristes de certains élèves de sang pur.

Malgré tout, elle avait demandé à l'un des préfets de Gryffondor de prévenir le jeune Potter pour l'informer qu'elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui dans son bureau. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que l'attitude quelque peu rebelle de son élève ne soit qu'une passade et qu'il puisse redevenir l'élève timide et calme qu'il était auparavant.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était devenu une toute autre personne du jour au lendemain, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Neville manipulait son bubobulb avec une grande délicatesse, sous le regard approbateur du professeur Chourave. La Botanique était sans doute la seule matière où il se sentait complètement à l'aise et même si sa grand-mère aurait préféré qu'il excelle en Métamorphose, elle l'avait laissé remettre en état la vieille serre de son défunt grand-père.

Tout en recueillant le pus de la plante dans un flacon, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de songer à la manière dont les choses avaient changé pour lui en l'espace d'une seule journée. Harry avait toujours été gentil à son égard, même s'il se montrait parfois encore plus timide que lui, mais il passait la plupart de son temps avec Kathleen Black. Quelque chose avait dû changer au cours de l'été pour qu'il semble couper les ponts avec elle… au profit de Luna et de lui-même.

L'héritier des Londubat devait reconnaître qu'il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec la Serdaigle. Cette dernière appréciait les créatures magiques avec la même ferveur qu'il démontrait envers ses plantes. Il se souvenait que son grand-père lui avait dit un jour, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, que les gens capables d'empathie envers les plantes ou les animaux magiques étaient souvent des personnes au grand cœur.

Son regard se tourna brièvement vers le trio d'or. Ryan écrasait littéralement la plante entre ses mains et c'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore fait asperger de pus. Hermione et Ron avaient pris leurs distances mais cela ne les empêchait pas de bavarder à voix basse, s'interrogeant probablement sur la raison pour laquelle le Survivant était d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

Contrairement à eux, le garçon aux cheveux bruns avait sa petite idée sur la question. Il lui était apparu que Ryan perdait tout contrôle dès que quelqu'un faisait référence à Harry… et sachant qu'il avait participé à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, les gens parlaient beaucoup de lui dans les couloirs et même dans la salle commune des rouge et or.

Neville ne savait pas si l'amitié qu'il commençait à développer avec Harry durerait longtemps ou bien s'il finirait par retourner vers la jeune Black mais tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était qu'il lui avait donné sa chance. Non seulement le jeune Potter l'avait invité à s'asseoir à côté de lui mais il l'attendait le matin pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Leurs discussions étaient toujours ouvertes et jamais Harry n'avait paru ennuyé lorsque le jeune Londubat lui parlait de sa passion pour les plantes ou de la vie pour le moins monotone qu'il menait avec sa grand-mère.

Harry était devenu son ami, visiblement sans arrière-pensée, et c'était principalement pour cette raison qu'il ferait son possible pour l'aider et le protéger, même s'il devait pour cela se confronter au Survivant.

* * *

Tandis qu'il cheminait dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de McGonagall, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de calmer la colère qui grondait en lui, et qui était à la fois dirigée contre Mokona, contre l'enseignante et surtout, contre lui-même.

Lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin, le Gryffondor avait eu l'intention d'obéir - au moins en apparence - au professeur McGonagall en s'asseyant à sa table, comme le voulait la soi-disant « tradition ». Hélas, il avait fallu qu'il croise Cho Chang sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, qui se trouvait alors en compagnie de Cédric Diggory.

Cependant, à la suite d'une conversation des plus animées, où les mots « Quidditch », « finale » et « génial » étaient ressortis plusieurs fois, il s'était finalement retrouvé en compagnie de Luna et Neville… à la table des Poufsouffle.

Apparemment, les jaune et noir avaient surpris la discussion – ou plus exactement la confrontation verbale – qui avait opposé Potter à la directrice-adjointe. Et bien évidemment, ils avaient profité de l'amitié entre leur préfet et la jeune Chang pour obtenir davantage de détails.

Les arguments du Gryffondor paraissaient avoir fait réfléchir les Poufsouffle, et plus précisément ceux concernant la rivalité entre les différentes maisons et le traitement injuste dont souffraient certains élèves à cause de Rogue.

Cela n'avait toutefois pas été le sujet principal de conversation à leur table, ni chez les élèves des autres maisons d'ailleurs. En effet, les mots « Tournoi des Trois Sorciers » étaient sur toutes les lèvres et ceux qui ne spéculaient pas sur les épreuves auxquelles seraient soumis les champions, réfléchissaient déjà à différents moyens d'intégrer malgré tout la compétition, et ce sans avoir bien sûr atteint leur majorité.

Pour sa part, Harry avait bien d'autres préoccupations en tête que ce tournoi qui avait déjà failli lui coûter la vie par le passé.

En effet, le Mokona blanc était arrivé dans cette dimension la veille au soir, ce qui constituait à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle de son point de vue.

En effet, durant l'une des interminables discussions qu'ils avaient souvent partagé autour d'une excellente bouteille de saké, Watanuki lui avait expliqué que les deux Mokona avaient été créés par Clow Reed et Yuko Ichihara, deux des plus puissants sorciers d'Asie, tous deux malheureusement disparus depuis.

La nature des deux créatures n'était pas très claire, si ce n'est qu'elle était clairement unique. Néanmoins, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient identiques en tout point. Même si hormis leur couleur, leur apparence était exactement la même, il n'en allait pas de même de leurs pouvoirs.

Le Mokona blanc était doté du pouvoir de traverser les différentes dimensions, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu se rendre ici. Ce n'était en revanche pas le cas du Mokona noir, qui pouvait quant à lui voir les esprits.

L'intérêt principal de ces deux créatures résidait dans leur capacité d'établir une communication visuelle et verbale entre les deux dimensions où ils se trouvaient respectivement. Dans le cas présent, c'était sans doute le moyen trouvé par Watanuki pour rester en contact.

Le mauvais côté de sa venue résidait davantage dans la… _personnalité_ du Mokona blanc. S'il partageait avec son double un sens de l'humour assez particulier et une passion des plus déraisonnables pour les fêtes et autres occasions de boire du saké, il s'avérait aussi beaucoup plus… enthousiaste et hyperactif que l'autre.

Avec sa tendance prononcée pour les gaffes en tout genre et son incapacité intrinsèque à rester en place, Harry allait sûrement avoir un mal fou à garder son existence secrète dans l'école. Rien que la veille, il lui avait fallu ligoter et bâillonner la boule de poils avant de l'enfermer dans un compartiment de son coffre à sept serrures pour qu'il s'arrête enfin de parler…

Hélas, à la longue liste de ses préoccupations matinales s'ajoutait son entrevue imminente avec McGonagall, qui l'avait sans doute aperçu à la table des Poufsouffle ce matin. Sa directrice de maison avait cependant eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer un préfet le quérir plutôt que de venir le chercher elle-même, sans doute pour éviter que les événements ne prennent une tournure similaire à ceux du festin.

Et c'est ainsi que d'une rentrée qui aurait dû s'avérer sans histoire, il avait – encore – réussi à rendre les choses beaucoup plus compliquées qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être.

- Asseyez-vous, M. Potter. Lui demanda-t-elle, après qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui.

Une fois qu'il se fut exécuté, l'enseignante reprit la parole de cette voix à la fois calme et autoritaire qui lui conférait en général tant de prestance vis-à-vis de ses élèves.

- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, M. Potter ?

- Bien sûr, professeur. Vous allez probablement tenter de me dissuader d'approfondir les liens que j'ai commencé à forger avec des élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, ainsi que me demander gentiment mais fermement de laisser les adultes s'occuper de gérer les failles de cet établissement ?

Minerva fut estomaquée non seulement par la nature des paroles qu'elle venait entendre de la bouche du jeune Potter mais aussi et surtout par le ton clairement désabusé avec lequel il les avait prononcés.

De son côté, Harry regrettait quelque peu d'avoir parlé aussi franchement mais ayant peu dormi la nuit précédente à cause de Mokona et aussi à cause de l'influence des horcruxes, il se savait d'une humeur exécrable. Malheureusement pour elle, ce serait le professeur de Métamorphose qui en ferait les frais.

- Je ne l'aurais certainement pas formulé de la sorte, M. Potter, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, mais vous devez quand même reconnaître que ce comportement ne vous ressemble pas.

- Oh… par conséquent, vous vous attendiez à ce que je reste le petit garçon craintif et timide que j'étais à mon arrivée ? Pardonnez-moi si je vous offense, professeur mais mon changement d'attitude n'est pas de votre ressort tant qu'il n'affecte pas mes notes. Répondit simplement le Gryffondor d'une voix clairement ironique.

Posant ses coudes sur son bureau avant de joindre ses mains, Minerva gardait une expression neutre qui contrastait avec ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. La flamme qu'elle avait entrevue dans les yeux de l'adolescent la veille n'avait donc rien d'une illusion. Quelque chose avait changé au plus profond d'Harry Potter mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi.

- S'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituel pendant l'été, M. Potter ?

- Qu'entendez-vous par « inhabituel », professeur ?

A ce rythme là, leur conversation n'allait certainement pas être des plus plaisantes. Ce n'était pas comme si Minerva pouvait simplement le sermonner pour l'obliger à parler. Non, la résolution du garçon paraissait forte et la briser prendrait plus de temps et d'effort qu'elle ne pouvait en investir pour le moment. Peut-être était-il temps de recourir à une méthode plus… subtile ?

Adoucissant quelque peu l'expression de son visage, McGonagall poursuivit d'un ton plus affable.

- Je crois savoir que votre oncle et votre tante n'ont pas toujours été des plus tendres avec vous. Est-ce que la situation s'est aggravée ?

Elle s'était attendue à voir un grand nombre d'émotions différentes sur le visage du jeune Potter, telles que la honte, la peur, la colère mais certainement pas ce sourire amusé qui venait de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Pas tout à fait. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est leur situation à eux qui s'est quelque peu… _aggravée_, professeur. S'exclama-t-il simplement d'un ton léger.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas utilisé la magie sur eux… Demanda-t-elle, en laissant planer la menace d'une sanction à la fin de sa phrase.

- Voyons professeur, vous pensez bien que le Ministère m'aurait déjà jeté dans une cellule à Azkaban si j'avais utilisé la magie sur eux. Après tout, nous savons tous deux combien le monde sorcier est prompt à accuser les innocents et si réticent à juger les coupables… votre « honorable » collègue en est le parfait exemple.

Non seulement cette conversation n'allait nulle part mais en plus, l'enseignante commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'elle allait peut-être apprendre de la bouche de son jeune élève. Minerva ne savait pas grand-chose des Dursley, sinon qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup la magie et avaient des manières des plus détestables. Pourtant, Albus lui avait confié la nécessité qui s'était imposée à James et Lily de confier leur fils à Pétunia pour privilégier l'éducation de Ryan, un choix qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment compris…

… mais quand avait-elle seulement compris une seule des étranges décisions de Dumbledore ? Souvent, ses prises de position s'avéraient compréhensibles de manière rétroactive mais dans le cas présent, il n'y avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une explication en vue.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à vos tuteurs, M. Potter ? Lui demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

- Ils ont été jugés pour leurs crimes devant un tribunal gobelin, professeur. Répondit l'adolescent comme s'il venait d'énoncer une liste de courses.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à l'enseignante pour réaliser la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Les gobelins ne se mêlaient pour ainsi dire jamais des affaires des sorciers, à moins que ceux-ci ne portent atteinte à leurs intérêts. Et encore, même dans ces cas-là, ils devaient passer par le Ministère…

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Les gobelins ne peuvent pas intervenir dans ce genre d'affaires, à moins que…

- Oui, professeur. J'ai demandé la nationalité gobeline et je l'ai obtenue. En conséquence, les gobelins avaient toute latitude pour juger les crimes commis envers l'un des leurs.

- Mais… de quels crimes parlez-vous ? Laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix blanche.

- Enfin, professeur… vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Je parle de ceux sur lesquels votre cher mentor et directeur a si gracieusement fermé les yeux pendant toutes ces années… le « placard sous l'escalier » qui figurait sur ma lettre d'admission ne vous a donc pas mis la puce à l'oreille ?

La voix du jeune Potter était devenue glaciale dans sa dernière tirade mais cela serait sans comparaison avec la froideur du regard émeraude qu'il lui adressait. Puis sans ajouter d'autre mot, il se leva de son siège et fit face à son interlocutrice avant de reprendre.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre davantage votre temps, professeur. Pour faire simple, vous pouvez considérer que l'agneau qui vous obéissait au doigt jusqu'ici a été égorgé par votre complaisance à détourner le regard. Je ne vais ni renier mes opinions et encore moins abandonner mes amis pour vous ou pour le professeur Dumbledore et je vous mets au défi de trouver l'article du règlement que je suis supposé enfreindre.

Il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il referma silencieusement derrière lui, laissant sans le savoir une Minerva McGonagall dans un état de confusion et de honte qu'elle n'avait pas expérimenté depuis des décennies.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Kate ne prêtait pas particulièrement attention au cours du professeur Binns. Certes, elle avait tendance à ne prendre que de rares notes en Histoire de la Magie et ne comptait pas particulièrement réussir l'examen de cette matière mais aujourd'hui, elle n'écoutait pas le moindre mot de la tirade que déclamait le fantôme d'une voix monotone.

Non, ses pensées étaient accaparées par un jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs et au regard émeraude des plus perçants.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter, comme beaucoup d'autres, la discussion agitée que le Gryffondor avait eue avec sa directrice de maison la veille, au cours du festin. De la même manière qu'à la Coupe du Monde, la façon dont Harry s'était exprimé l'avait prise par surprise tant il avait paru sûr de lui. C'était comme si le jeune Potter avait adopté une personnalité à l'exact opposé de celle qu'il avait jadis…

… et cela ne la rassurait guère.

L'élève de troisième année n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à sa mère qui était pourtant sa confidente la plus proche avec Remus, mais elle commençait à se poser des questions au sujet d'Harry.

Voilà pourquoi elle écrivait toutes les théories plus ou moins plausibles qui lui passaient par la tête pour expliquer ce changement radical d'attitude. Jusqu'ici, elle avait songé que l'adolescent pouvait s'être retrouvé sous le contrôle des gobelins, que ce soit par l'intermédiaire d'une potion ou d'un sortilège quelconque.

Cependant, si cette hypothèse était la bonne, cela voudrait dire que ce n'était que temporaire mais aussi que les gobelins devraient se trouver en contact régulier avec Harry, pour lui administrer de nouveau la potion ou bien le sort utilisé. La jeune femme devrait par conséquent observer les moindres faits et gestes du Gryffondor, et ce pendant une période plus ou moins longue…

Une autre hypothèse s'était imposée à elle : Le Harry qui était revenu des vacances d'été n'était pas le même que celui qui l'avait quittée en mauvais termes au terme de l'année scolaire précédente.

Ce cas de figure impliquait que quelqu'un ait enlevé son ami et utilise par exemple du polynectar pour prendre son apparence. Cela expliquerait pourquoi la personnalité d'Harry avait changé du tout au tout. Là encore, il y avait un moyen de vérifier sa supposition. En effet, la potion en question ne faisait effet que pendant une heure. Si jamais il n'avalait aucun liquide d'aucune sorte pendant au moins une heure, alors elle exclurait cette idée du champ des possibilités.

Malheureusement, il y avait encore un autre cas de figure possible…

Harry avait pu changer de lui-même.

Avec tout ce qu'il avait subi auprès des Dursley, et la manière dont elle l'avait repoussé l'année précédente, il n'était pas impossible que le garçon ait décidé de prendre des mesures drastiques pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir le plus complet. Voilà comment il en serait venu à tenter ce pari des plus risqués auprès des gobelins, considérant peut-être qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Après cela, les gobelins avaient pu l'endoctriner d'une manière ou d'un autre pour s'assurer qu'il ne retournerait pas auprès de son ancienne famille ou de ses anciens amis.

Cela n'incluait visiblement pas de lui faire couper toutes relations avec des sorciers, si l'on en croyait la manière dont il s'était rapproché de Neville Londubat et de Luna Lovegood.

Laissant échapper un léger soupir de frustration, la jeune femme jeta sa plume sur son bureau et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux sombres. Si ses premières hypothèses s'avéraient exactes, elle avait toutes les chances de pouvoir renouer des liens avec son ami mais si c'était la dernière…

Non, il ne fallait mieux pas y penser. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas appris à abandonner si facilement. Elle était une Black et foi de fille de Maraudeur, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réparer ses erreurs…

… que son ami le veuille ou non.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le désastre de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et comme il leur avait promis, Albus Dumbledore avait invité James et son épouse à venir prendre une tasse de thé dans son bureau pour discuter des étonnantes révélations dont leur avait fait part leur jeune Harry.

Le vieux sorcier devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu que le timide Gryffondor se dresserait contre ses parents de la sorte. Certes, il ne l'avait pas surveillé aussi régulièrement ou attentivement que son célèbre frère mais il n'en était pas moins surpris.

Le directeur de Poudlard n'eut toutefois pas le temps de poursuivre son raisonnement car des flammes vertes ne tardèrent pas à s'embraser dans sa cheminée, avant que n'en émergent deux personnes vêtues de longues capes sombres.

James Potter portait une opulente robe de sorcier rouge vif, sur laquelle les silhouettes de deux lions étaient représentées par du fil d'or. Sa cape était d'un rouge plus sombre et comportait les armoiries des Potter dans son dos. C'était une manière des plus ostentatoires de témoigner de sa nature de Gryffondor mais Dumbledore avait parfaitement conscience que l'ancien préfet-en-chef n'avait jamais été un homme particulièrement subtile.

Lily était revêtue d'une robe vert sombre, qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux émeraude tandis que sa cape était anthracite. Bien qu'étant aussi une ancienne Gryffondor, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été du genre à étaler la fortune dont elle jouissait désormais en tant qu'épouse d'une des plus grandes familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne.

- J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en retard, professeur. Nous avons dû faire venir Remus pour garder Rose. S'excusa poliment la jeune femme.

- Pas du tout, mes enfants ! Je venais tout juste de finir de remplir quelques dossiers pour le Magenmagot. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Le couple prit place en face du vieux sorcier, qui leur proposa alors des sorbets au citron que tous deux déclinèrent. Etrangement, ses friandises n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de succès auprès de ses élèves mais cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment gêné. Après tout, cela en laissait plus pour lui.

- Professeur, j'ai conscience que votre temps est très précieux mais… nous ne pouvions pas attendre plus longtemps. Déclara James, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Il était rare de voir le Maraudeur aussi mal à l'aise. En effet, la dernière fois où il avait vu l'ancien Gryffondor aussi gêné, cela avait été la nuit où Severus Rogue avait manqué d'être tué par la faute de Sirius, dans la Cabane Hurlante. James possédait un tempérament très impulsif, typiquement Gryffondor comme l'aurait dit son maître des potions, mais il était également capable de reconnaître ses erreurs et de s'en repentir.

- Je comprends tout à fait. Il m'a fallu plus de temps que je ne l'aurais pensé pour rassembler un maximum d'informations. Je dois dire que les gobelins ne m'ont pas facilité la tâche.

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire car en tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot et Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, il disposait d'une certaine autorité pour tout ce qui concernait les affaires juridiques en Grande-Bretagne. Caressant sa longue barbe blanche d'un air pensif, il ne tarda pas à poursuivre d'une voix douce et quelque peu attristée.

- Le jeune Harry ne mentait pas en vous disant qu'il avait « assuré ses arrières ». L'autorité des Dursley a été contestée devant un tribunal gobelin qui les a également reconnus coupables de maltraitance/ Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais c'est un crime très grave chez les gobelins de s'en prendre à un enfant…

Voyant que ses paroles n'apaisaient guère ses deux protégés, le directeur poursuivit d'un ton égal.

- Je sais qu'ils ont été condamnés mais j'ignore la nature de leur peine ou la durée de celle-ci. Mon autorité en tant que tuteur magique a également été révoquée au profit de Ragnok, le président de la branche britannique de Gringotts. En d'autres termes, il n'est rien de moins que le plus puissant gobelin de Grande-Bretagne.

- Une minute, Albus. Comment les gobelins ont-ils été en mesure de vous retirer la tutelle d'Harry sans que vous en soyez informé ? Ou même sans que le Magenmagot ait été consulté ? S'étonna Cornedrue.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un léger soupir, conscient que s'il avait prêté davantage d'attention à la situation, il se serait peut-être rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Passant une main sur son front ridé par le temps et les écrasantes responsabilités qui lui incombaient, le vieux sorcier entreprit de répondre à la question des plus pertinentes qui venait de lui être posée.

- C'est là où le génie du jeune Harry devient presque palpable. En venant de lui-même demander la nationalité gobeline, il se soumettait du même coup à leurs lois… ce qui signifie que toute affaire le concernant pouvait être traitée en priorité devant la justice des gobelins. C'est une clause datant d'un de nos plus vieux traités passés avec les gobelins, à l'époque où de nombreux sorciers faisaient partie intégrante de leur nation, et que personne n'a cherché à contester… Cette pratique avait été quasiment abandonnée de nos jours alors pourquoi s'en serait-on soucié ?

- Mais n'y a-t-il aucun recours possible devant le Magenmagot ? Intervint Lily, dont l'expression était clairement inquiète.

L'éclat qui brillait habituellement dans les yeux bleus du directeur se ralluma quelque peu derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et il ne tarda pas à adresser un sourire confiant à la mère de famille.

- Dès l'instant où j'ai commencé à faire la lumière sur cette affaire, j'ai cherché différents moyens d'y remédier. Fort heureusement, il existe un autre traité passé avec les gobelins –et encore en vigueur aujourd'hui – qui prévoit qu'en cas de litige entre les justices sorcière et gobeline, un procès en appel peut avoir lieu devant le Magenmagot au grand complet si le Président-Sorcier en fait la demande.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! S'exclama James, dont le visage s'était éclairé d'un sourire rassuré.

- Quand ce procès pourra-t-il avoir lieu, professeur ? L'interrogea alors son épouse, dont les yeux exprimaient un espoir retrouvé.

Joignant ses mains tout en affichant un air contrit, l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose avait conscience qu'il lui fallait maintenant leur expliquer cette petite… difficulté.

- C'est là que réside le seul inconvénient de cette procédure… Voyez-vous, elle prend un certain temps à mettre en place. Il faut que les représentants sorciers se mettent en relation avec leurs homologues gobelins et il y a toutes sortes de protocoles à respecter sous peine de faire échouer toute l'opération… Même en usant de ma position, je ne peux malheureusement accélérer que la partie sorcière de ces négociations…

- Albus, l'interrompit Lily d'une voix plus ferme, combien de temps ?

Le directeur lâcha un nouveau soupir avant de leur fournir une réponse plus tangible.

- Au moins quatre mois, c'est-à-dire vers la fin janvier ou plus réalistement, début janvier. Je suis navré de vous apporter cette bien triste nouvelle mais avec la tenue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le Ministère ne considère pas le cas de votre fils comme une priorité… et les gobelins semblent vouloir faire tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour repousser l'audience le plus tard possible.

Les époux Potter restèrent sans voix en apprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas contester la décision des gobelins avant plusieurs mois. Ayant été habitué à user de sa fortune et de sa notoriété en tant qu'Auror émérite et père du Survivant pour arriver rapidement à ses fins, James avait presque oublié ce que le mot « refus » voulait dire.

- Est-ce que nous pourrons au moins venir le voir avant cette date ? Demanda finalement Lily.

- J'ai bien peur que non. Les gobelins ont âprement négocié les différents aspects de la vie du jeune M. Potter avant son audience et il a été convenu que vous ne devriez pas chercher à le rencontrer ou à l'influencer de quelque manière que ce soit, sous peine de voir vos droits révoqués définitivement. Répondit Albus d'une voix profondément attristée.

Le Maraudeur ne reprit pas la parole mais il n'en serra pas moins ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent blanches. Il revoyait encore la manière dont les gardes gobelins l'avaient défié le jour de la finale de la Coupe du Monde. Nul doute qu'Harry avait été endoctriné ou ensorcelé par ces infâmes créatures qui ne pensaient qu'à l'argent. Peut-être avaient-ils pensé qu'en mettant son fils de leur côté, ils pourraient mettre la main sur sa fortune…

… mais James ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des Potter de baisser les bras et il ne comptait pas être le premier de sa lignée à le faire. Pour une fois, l'Auror prendrait son mal en patience et s'assurerait que tout soit prêt pour l'audience devant le Magenmagot. Après tout, il était dans son bon droit et la noble assemblée ne verrait aucun inconvénient à rendre l'enfance à la famille de sorciers à laquelle il appartenait.

Oui, il allait faire payer les gobelins très cher pour leur insolence. Personne, pas même Vous-Savez-Qui ne défiait les Potter sans en subir les conséquences.

* * *

La journée avait été assez éprouvante pour le jeune Potter, tant sur le plan physique que sur le plan émotionnel. Certes, sa dispute avec McGonagall n'avait rien arrangé mais entre les Scroutts à pétard d'Hagrid qui avaient essayé de le piquer avec leurs dards et les prédictions toujours plus farfelues de Trelawney, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : prendre un repos bien mérité.

Hélas, il ne pouvait pas encore s'y résoudre. A la place, il se rendit le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au septième étage, et plus exactement, dans la Salle sur Demande. Sortant délicatement Mokona du sac sans fond qu'il avait pris avec lui, il fut ravi de constater que le petit être à fourrure s'était endormi. En revanche, il fut davantage surpris de voir le rubis s'illuminer sur son front avant d'émettre un rayon lumineux, semblable à une projection de cinéma…

… à la différence près que ce qu'il voyait sur le mur devant lui n'était pas un enregistrement mais bel et bien des images en temps réel, qui provenaient d'une autre dimension.

- _Bonsoir Harry._

Avachi sur son canapé de la même manière qu'il l'avait trouvé dans l'une des pièces de sa boutique, Kimihiro Watanuki adressait un sourire amical à son interlocuteur tout en portant de temps à autres une pipe en argent finement ouvragée jusqu'à ses lèvres. Les volutes de fumée qui s'en dégageaient serpentaient verticalement dans la pièce où il se trouvait avant de s'évaporer.

- Bonsoir Kimihiro. Je me doutais que tu m'avais envoyé Mokona pour résoudre nos petits problèmes de connexion mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? L'interrogea le Gryffondor, qui se sentait éreinté d'avance à l'idée de devoir s'occuper de la créature survoltée.

_- Je crains bien que oui. J'ai reçu la visite d'une personne des plus inhabituelles il y a peu de temps… Est-ce que le nom d'Eriol Hiiragizawa te serait familier ?_

- Eriol Hiiragizawa ?

Le jeune Potter ferma ses paupières un court instant, utilisant l'occlumencie pour rechercher dans ses souvenirs une éventuelle mention à cette personne mais il ne trouva rien qui y soit relié de près ou de loin.

- Non, ce nom ne me dit rien. De qui s'agit-il ?

_- Apparemment, il était la réincarnation de Clow Reed et il se trouvait en possession d'une partie des pouvoirs et des souvenirs de ce dernier… mais il était sur le point de les perdre lorsqu'il a pu finalement entrer dans la boutique._

- Oh… C'est vraiment dommage. J'aurais eu tellement de questions à lui poser… et puis, il aurait peut-être pu nous aider à retrouver Yuko. Se lamenta Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

_- Certes… mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai cherché à tout prix à te contacter. Eriol a laissé une clé derrière lui, la clé d'un coffre contenant une partie des recherches menées par Clow de son vivant. _

L'espoir se ralluma dans le cœur d'Harry lorsqu'il entendit les dernières paroles de Watanuki. Il avait cherché toutes les informations possibles sur la magie de Clow Reed pendant des années et dans bien des dimensions différentes mais son savoir n'était malgré tout que fragmentaire et bien loin du niveau du célèbre sorcier d'Orient. Ce n'était qu'en étudiant certains des artefacts magiques laissés derrière lui, comme ses fameuses Cartes de Clow ou encore le bâton magique laissé par Reed à l'attention de Sakura Kinomoto, la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes.

Rien que l'idée de pouvoir lire des notes écrites de la main de Clow en personne suffit à lui redonner courage et à lui faire oublier la pénible journée qu'il venait de passer.

- Qu'as-tu découvert ? L'interrogea Harry, clairement curieux du contenu des recherches de Clow.

- _Rien, malheureusement. Il y a beaucoup de pages mais elles sont toutes blanches, comme si elles avaient été ensorcelées par un sortilège de très haut niveau. C'est une magie que je ne pense pas être en mesure de briser sans risquer de faire disparaître le contenu des pages en question. Seule la première mentionnait une inscription mais je n'ai pas été en mesure de la déchiffrer. _Rétorqua le jeune homme aux yeux vairons tout en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Watanuki tendit alors un épais dossier au mokona noir, qui l'aspira sans autre forme de procès. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le même dossier ressortir par la bouche ouverte du mokona blanc, toujours endormi, avant d'atterrir juste en face de lui.

Posant le dossier en face de lui en le manipulant avec le plus grand soin, il constata qu'effectivement toutes les pages étaient d'une blancheur immaculée, à l'exception de la toute première. Sur celle-ci figuraient des signes serpentins qui formaient une ligne et qu'il fut surpris de reconnaître comme étant du Fourchelang. A sa connaissance, seul Salazar Serpentard avait jamais écrit en Fourchelang, ses descendants n'usant généralement que de la forme verbale de cette langue.

- _Que dit cette phrase ?_ L'interrogea le Japonais en croisant les bras, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- C'est très bizarre… Il est écrit : « Les mots n'apparaitront qu'en présence du Sceau de Salomon ».

_- Le Sceau de Salomon ? J'en ai déjà entendu parler… mais n'a-t-il pas disparu depuis plus de deux mille ans ?_

- C'est tout ce que je sais à son sujet aussi… mais où et comment suis-je censé pouvoir le trouver ?

_- Je l'ignore, Harry mais il ne fait aucun doute que tu étais destiné à recevoir ces notes, et dans ce monde précis si je me fie au timing établi par Clow… ce qui signifie que le sceau doit se trouver dans la dimension où tu trouves._

- Génial ! Tu as conscience que je dois retrouver un minuscule objet perdu depuis des millénaires sans la moindre indication concernant l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver ? Je suis peut-être un sorcier mais je ne fais pas encore de miracles ! S'exclama Harry, clairement exaspéré par la situation.

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis sûr qu'en cherchant un peu, tu finiras par trouver des indices à ce sujet. Eriol m'a fait part d'autre chose avant de perdre complètement ses souvenirs._

Harry haussa un sourcil en signe de curiosité mais garda le silence, en attendant que son ami l'éclaire sur les autres confidences faites par la réincarnation de Clow. Le sérieux et l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux vairons de Watanuki ne le rassuraient guère.

_- Il savait, Harry. Ce n'était pas très clair mais je pense que Clow Reed avait vu que tu arriverais dans un monde différent des autres, une dimension dans laquelle tu avais un jumeau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a cherché à te transmettre mais cela est visiblement en rapport avec la distorsion créée par le vœu de Shaolan, auquel je dois indirectement mon existence. Il y a aussi un rapport avec les origines de Clow mais je n'en sais pas plus._

- Et les amis de cet Eriol ? Tu n'as pas cherché à les contacter pour en savoir plus ?

Le gérant de la boutique se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de réponse négative avant de s'exprimer à voix haute.

_- Toutes les affaires lui appartenant qui étaient liées de près ou de loin au monde occulte sont tombées en poussière. J'ai essayé de retrouver ses familiers mais jusqu'ici, aucune trace d'eux ne subsiste. J'ai même essayé de me renseigner auprès de la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes mais il semblerait qu'elle en sache encore moins que nous au sujet de Clow… C'est une impasse._

- C'est impossible… Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'autre ! Un indice, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là !

_- J'ai inspecté très minutieusement le coffre et la clé mais une fois le contenu retiré, toute la magie qui s'y trouvait s'est évaporée. Et il n'a rien laissé d'autre, à part… ceci._

Harry vit alors Kimihiro jeter un autre objet à Mokona, beaucoup plus petit, qui ne tarda pas à arriver ensuite dans sa dimension. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il le prit en main qu'il réalisa ce dont il s'agissait.

Le jeune Potter contempla pendant plusieurs secondes la minuscule clé d'or qui se trouvait dans la paume de sa main et dont l'une des extrémités se terminait par un cercle gravé en forme de soleil… mais le soleil en question était brisé en son centre. Le Gryffondor expira finalement, n'ayant même pas été conscient qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

- Cet objet… est-ce que c'est vraiment…

_- Le sceau de Clow ? Oui, effectivement. Toutefois, ce n'est pas le sceau de Salomon, j'ai vérifié. Clow a fabriqué son sceau dans sa jeunesse et il est compréhensible qu'il se soit brisé lors de la disparition définitive de son possesseur._

- Incroyable… J'avais trouvé le sceau du livre de Clow intéressant mais celui-ci est à la fois semblable et tellement différent.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Watanuki tandis qu'il observait la curiosité presque enfantine avec laquelle Harry fait tourner le sceau entre ses mains pour le regarder sous tous les angles.

_- Je vais te laisser à tes recherches, je sens qu'un client vient d'entrer dans la boutique. N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as du nouveau._

- Pas de soucis. Tâche d'être prudent vis-à-vis de la compensation pour tes services. Domeki et Kohane ne seraient pas très heureux d'avoir à te ramasser encore à la petite cuillère…

Mais Watanuki avait déjà fait cesser la connexion, ne souhaitant visiblement pas écouter les recommandations de son ami. Harry ne lui en tint pas rigueur, sachant que le Japonais ferait de son mieux pour ne pas retomber de nouveau malade.

En tous les cas, cette rentrée avait été plus riche en événements qu'il ne l'aurait songé mais au moins, le bilan n'était pas complètement négatif. Certes, Voldemort devait sans doute rôder quelque part dehors en compagnie de Queudver et si les choses étaient comme dans son monde alors son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était autre qu'un Mangemort sous polynectar… sans parler du fait que Dumbledore devait conspirer pour le ramener dans le « droit chemin », à savoir sous l'autorité de James et Lily.

Néanmoins, tout cela ne suffisait pas à lui faire perdre sa bonne humeur. Clow lui avait enfin donné une chance de marcher sur ses traces et de découvrir non seulement les mystères de sa magie mais aussi ceux de ses origines.

Qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus ?


	10. Joute Verbale dans les Donjons

**Note de l'auteur** : Au cas où certains ne l'auraient pas remarqué, je vous informe que je ne répondrai plus aux reviews par une review, ayant été informé que ce n'était pas en accord avec le règlement du site. Je ne répondrai désormais que par des MP, pour ceux qui auront posé des questions en rapport avec l'histoire principalement. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui postent des reviews anonymes ou qui ont désactivé l'utilisation de MP mais je ne peux pas faire autrement pour le moment. On m'a conseillé de mettre en place un blog où je pourrais y répondre mais n'étant pas très connaisseur dans ce domaine, je ne pense pas en créer avant un certain temps.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Joute verbale dans les donjons

* * *

Une fois encore, Harry se sentit soulagé à l'idée de ne pas être le Survivant dans ce monde. Dès l'instant où la porte s'était refermée derrière eux, le professeur Rogue avait focalisé son attention sur Ryan et –occasionnellement- sur Hermione, lorsque celle-ci avait le malheur de lever la main pour répondre à ses questions.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était également bien content d'avoir récupéré un peu de sommeil pendant leur leçon d'Histoire de la Magie le matin même car l'antidote que le maître des potions désirait les voir concocter aujourd'hui ne faisait pas partie des breuvages les plus faciles à préparer.

Fort heureusement, le jeune Potter n'était plus aussi mauvais dans cette matière qu'il l'avait été autrefois. A force de reprendre encore et toujours les mêmes classes, et en y apportant davantage de son attention, il avait fini par devenir compétent dans la préparation de potions. Certes, il ne deviendrait probablement jamais un expert comme Rogue mais le Gryffondor se savait capable d'égaler Hermione s'il y mettait du sien.

Cela tombait bien car il devait préparer l'antidote avec l'aide de nul autre que Neville. Le jeune Londubat avait beau être un érudit en matière de plantes, sa nervosité en présence de Rogue et sa tendance à oublier les petites choses diminuaient fortement sa capacité à réaliser une potion adéquate. Voilà pourquoi Harry avait pris soin de lui confier les tâches les plus simples, à savoir de découper les différents ingrédients, d'une manière similaire à ce qui leur était parfois demandé en Botanique, et il se chargeait de les ajouter dans le chaudron tout en faisant attention à tourner le liquide fumant dans le bon sens, et surtout au moment opportun.

Lorsque l'enseignant daigna finalement passer dans les rangs pour commenter dédaigneusement les potions des Gryffondor et complimenter les Serpentard, les mots lui manquèrent en s'arrêtant à la table qu'occupaient Harry et Neville.

En effet, la potion était d'un bleu clair et limpide, fumait très légèrement et laissait échapper de petites bulles par moments, exactement comme le résultat attendu qui était indiqué dans leur manuel scolaire.

Harry sentit le regard brûlant que posait le professeur sur sa nuque mais il ne se retourna pas, se contentant de nettoyer la table tout en tendant à Neville les ingrédients à aller ranger dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet. Le jeune Potter avait parfaitement conscience que s'il faisait l'erreur de lever la tête, l'enseignant lui hurlerait dessus ou pire, tenterait d'utiliser la légilimencie contre lui. En jouant les élèves soumis, il avait une petite chance de s'exposer à un courroux plus modéré.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait peur. Non, Rogue ne l'effrayait plus depuis longtemps… mais s'il venait à rapporter à Dumbledore qu'Harry disposait de barrières mentales capables de le repousser, le directeur commencerait à se montrer suspicieux à son égard et il ne serait plus en mesure de ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux sans être surveillé de près par les professeurs ou les portraits.

- Il semblerait que votre potion soit… adéquate, Potter. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Susurra le professeur sur un ton sarcastique.

- Merci, professeur. Neville et moi avons fait de notre mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. Répondit simplement le Gryffondor d'un ton affable.

Le professeur parut un instant se satisfaire de cette réponse mais tandis qu'il venait de se détourner de lui pour aller inspecter d'autres chaudrons, il fit brusquement volte-face.

- Potter ! Pour préparer une potion d'aiguise-méninges, utiliseriez-vous de l'armoise ou du gingembre ?

Evidemment, il fallait qu'il lui pose une question pour vérifier si sa réussite tenait uniquement à un coup de chance ou bien à une réelle attention portée à sa matière. Bien sûr, le professeur devait aussi voir sa question comme une opportunité d'humilier l'un des deux fils de son pire ennemi mais Harry n'allait pas lui en laisser l'occasion aujourd'hui.

Faisant semblant de réfléchir pendant un instant, le Gryffondor lui répondit d'une voix neutre.

- Je peux me tromper, professeur mais… je dirais du gingembre, plus exactement des racines de gingembre. Je crois me souvenir que vous nous aviez prévenus que l'armoise était rarement utilisée en potions, sauf dans la préparation de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Un silence religieux s'installa dans la salle de cours tandis que Rogue posait sur Harry un regard indéchiffrable. Ses yeux noirs se portèrent ensuite brièvement sur Neville, qui finissait de nettoyer la table tout en prenant garde à ne pas toucher le chaudron encore fumant, visiblement effrayé à l'idée de le renverser, avant de dévisager de nouveau le jeune Potter.

- Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour vous, Potter. Contrairement à votre célèbre frère, il semble que vous ayez visiblement hérité de votre mère quelque talent dans ma matière. En poursuivant sur cette lancée, vous pourriez bien parvenir à passer votre BUSE en potions l'année prochaine.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se retourna en faisant voltiger élégamment sa longue cape noire, pour aller observer – ou plutôt tourmenter – Ryan. Ce dernier adressa à son frère un regard meurtrier mais qui laissa Harry absolument de marbre. Le jeune Potter était trop occupé à analyser le comportement de Rogue pour prêter quelque attention à la crise de nerfs du Survivant. De son point de vue, le maître des potions paraissait beaucoup moins cruel que celui de son monde d'origine. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que sa mère n'était pas morte dans ce monde-ci ?

Notant le nom de Neville ainsi que le sien sur une fiole, le Gryffondor l'utilisa ensuite pour y placer un échantillon de la potion qu'ils avaient préparée, avant d'aller la déposer sur le bureau de l'enseignant. Lorsqu'il revint à leur table, le jeune Londubat souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Je n'en reviens pas… Harry, c'est la première fois qu'on arrive à préparer une potion aussi bien ! Enfin, c'est surtout toi qui l'a préparée mais quand même… Chuchota le fils des célèbres Aurors.

- C'était un travail d'équipe, Neville. Comme quoi, avec un peu de confiance en toi, tu peux y arriver sans faire exploser le moindre chaudr…

- POTTER !

La voix tonitruante de Rogue les fit tous les deux sursauter mais ils furent soulagés de constater que ce n'était pas à Harry que le directeur des Serpentard s'adressait. Non, il était en train de passer un savon à son frère car ce dernier avait non seulement raté magistralement la préparation de sa potion mais il s'en était également servi comme projectile pour attaquer Malefoy et Crabbe. S'il en croyait l'expression de douleur sur le visage de Drago, sa main devait le faire atrocement souffrir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de jeter un autre regard sur le blond que ce dernier avait détalé avec ses deux gardes du corps, en direction de l'infirmerie, avec la permission de leur directeur de maison.

Les notes laissées par son « prédécesseur » concernant Drago étaient assez ambigües. En effet, n'ayant pas d'ami en prenant le Poudlard Express, l'autre Harry avait été poli et même sympathique à l'égard du blond pendant le trajet qui les avait menés là-bas. Malheureusement, après la répartition du jeune Potter à Gryffondor, le Serpentard avait commencé à se montrer plus distant et moqueur.

Toutefois, Malefoy ne l'avait jamais complètement laissé tomber pour autant. Il fallait bien sûr arriver à lire entre les lignes mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le blond s'était toujours arrangé pour que le jeune Potter ne soit pas embêté par les autres Serpentard. C'est pourquoi seul Ryan Potter et sa bande avaient vraiment causé des ennuis à Harry pendant sa scolarité.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, le jeune Potter décida de s'excuser auprès de Neville, lui demandant de lui réserver un siège dans la Grande Salle à côté de Luna et de lui pendant qu'il faisait une petite course…

… et c'est ainsi qu'il prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Luna Lovegood était une jeune fille dotée d'une grande ouverture d'esprit mais qui avait souvent dû payer le prix fort pour ses croyantes peu orthodoxes. Certains des autres Serdaigle pensaient qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête, simplement parce qu'elle lisait le journal de son père et parce qu'elle affirmait que certaines créatures légendaires existaient réellement.

Après deux premières années d'étude passées dans la solitude, elle avait enfin entrevu une lueur d'espoir, incarnée par un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude.

La manière dont il avait purement et simplement menacé Shirley Bridgestone pour la forcer à la laisser tranquille était grandiose. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle terreur ni une telle rage dans les yeux de sa tourmenteuse. Bien sûr, Luna ne doutait pas qu'elle reviendrait à la charge mais tout de même, quelqu'un s'était quand même interposé pour prendre sa défense.

Son premier ami.

Puis était apparu Neville. Contrairement à Harry, il ne débordait pas de confiance en lui. Non, le jeune Londubat était timide et introverti mais il avait également le cœur sur la main. Dès l'instant où elle lui avait expliqué ses difficultés en Botanique, il s'était proposé de lui venir en aide. Voilà d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle cheminait en direction de la Grande Salle, où elle devait y retrouver ses deux amis.

En l'espace de deux jours, elle avait tout de même réussi à manger à trois tables différentes : celle des Serdaigle bien sûr mais aussi celle des Poufsouffle et enfin, celle des Gryffondor.

Les jaune et noir s'étaient montrés très hospitaliers et l'avaient rapidement mise à l'aise, par leur simplicité et leur gentillesse. Certes, certains s'étaient montrés quelque peu désagréables, comme Zacharias Smith mais l'un des préfets, Cédric si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, l'avait rapidement rappelé à l'ordre.

L'accueil des rouge et or avait été un peu plus froid mais il lui avait donné l'occasion de discuter un peu avec Ginny Weasley. L'élève de troisième année était amicale mais elle n'évoluait pas vraiment dans les mêmes cercles que Luna, c'est pourquoi elles n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de se parler. Contrairement à Harry, la rouquine n'avait visiblement jamais osé franchir les barrières qui séparaient les maisons.

- Tiens, tiens… mais qui voilà.

Evidemment, cette paix n'était visiblement pas faite pour durer, et la jeune Lovegood ne fut guère surprise de voir la préfète sortir de l'ombre, mais sans ses deux amies cette fois. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval dans son dos et ses yeux noisette fixaient Luna avec la même expression qu'aurait manifesté un prédateur en présence de sa proie.

Sa baguette était d'ailleurs déjà braquée sur elle.

- Je vais te faire payer pour l'humiliation que cet insolent gamin m'a fait subir dans le train… Expelliarmus !

La baguette de l'adolescente jaillit de ses mains sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour la retenir, avant d'atterrir dans la main tendue de Shirley. Celle-ci arborait une expression de triomphe tandis qu'elle la plaçait dans la poche de sa robe, sachant que sa victime était désormais sans défense.

Luna fit un pas en arrière, ayant parfaitement conscience que si jamais elle venait à se mettre à courir, la préfète n'hésiterait pas à lui jeter un maléfice dans le dos.

-Furunculus !

Malheureusement pour la préfète, son sortilège n'atteignit jamais sa cible, rebondissant sur un bouclier invisible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'exclama une voix forte.

Shirley sursauta avant de se retourner. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de lever sa baguette car celle du nouveau venu était déjà pointée sur elle.

- Di…Diggory ! S'étonna la préfète, les yeux écarquillés.

Cédric Diggory se tenait juste en face d'elle, et ses cheveux bruns n'étaient pas suffisamment longs pour masquer ses yeux gris, qui la transperçaient du regard sans la moindre trace de compassion. Son badge de préfet était accroché au niveau de son torse et brillait légèrement sous la lueur des torches.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer ! C'est cette sale petite idiote qui…

- Pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir, Bridgestone. Neville m'a déjà tout raconté et je t'ai vue lui lancer un sort alors qu'elle était sans défense.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Luna se rendit compte de la présence du Gryffondor à côté du Poufsouffle. Le jeune Londubat avait les joues rougies et le souffle court, comme s'il avait couru, et adressait à son amie un regard empli de soulagement. C'était visiblement lui qui était parti chercher Cédric.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas croire ce gamin plutôt que moi ! Je suis une préfète !

- Plus pour très longtemps. Cho va bientôt revenir avec le professeur Flitwick. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il te laisse garder ton badge.

Bridgestone serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu se faire avoir comme une débutante ! Une Serdaigle, déshonorée par un Poufsouffle et un stupide Gryffondor !

Profitant d'un instant d'inattention de Cédric, elle leva sa baguette vers lui le plus rapidement possible avant de s'écrier :

- Oubliettes !

Le préfet n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il aurait sûrement été touché par le sortilège d'amnésie si quelque chose ne s'était pas interposé sur la trajectoire du rayon lumineux.

Cédric devait reconnaître qu'il fut davantage surpris de voir la boule de poils blanche ouvrir la bouche en grand pour avaler le sort qu'il ne l'avait été par l'attaque sournoise de la Serdaigle. Cette dernière ne parut d'ailleurs pas se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de voir si l'on en croyait ses yeux écarquillés et sa mâchoire qui menaçait de se décrocher à tout moment.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Cédric profita du fait qu'elle avait abaissé sa baguette pour la désarmer mais la jeune femme ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, son regard noisette étant toujours fixé sur le petit animal.

Ce dernier était de forme sphérique et ne mesurait guère plus d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Son pelage était d'une blancheur immaculée, à l'exception du rubis circulaire qu'il portait en plein milieu du front. Doté de deux pattes postérieures semblables à celles d'un lapin et de deux pattes antérieures plutôt courtes, il avait de longues oreilles qui retombaient dans son dos. A l'une de ses oreilles était accrochée une petite boucle d'oreille rouge.

- Mokona est Mokona ! Mokona ne laissera pas la méchante fille faire du mal aux amis d'Harry !

Aucune des personnes présentes ne s'était attendue à entendre la petite créature parler. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans un état proche de la catatonie lorsque le directeur des Serdaigle arriva finalement sur la scène en compagnie de la jeune Chang.

* * *

Tandis qu'il émergeait lentement des bras de Morphée, Drago Malefoy songea qu'il avait sans doute perdu connaissance peu de temps après être arrivé à l'infirmerie. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie à sa main droite lorsqu'elle avait été aspergée par la potion du Survivant avait été absolument insupportable. Mme Pomfresh avait dit qu'il guérirait en un rien de temps mais que sa peau picoterait peut-être un peu pendant un jour ou deux.

Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Crabbe et Goyle soient restés à son chevet. Ces deux gloutons étaient sûrement repartis dans leur salle commune pour s'empiffrer avec les gâteaux que leur avaient envoyés leurs mères respectives. Il avait également conscience que ses parents ne se déplaceraient pas à Poudlard pour si peu.

C'est ainsi qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris de voir quelqu'un assis sur la chaise située près du lit, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna le blond, tellement abasourdi qu'il en avait même oublié de paraître hostile.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se trouvait assis à son chevet était sensiblement du même âge que lui. Ses yeux verts exprimaient un certain amusement derrière ses lunettes rondes mais ses lèvres n'esquissèrent qu'un léger sourire.

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, ce n'est pas interdit chez les Serpentard, j'espère ? Rétorqua Harry d'un ton espiègle.

- Mais tu es un Potter, et je suis…

-… l'arrogant et égocentrique héritier d'une riche famille de sang-purs, réputée pour ses préjugés autant que pour n'avoir compté en leur sein que des Serpentard depuis douze générations ? Termina Harry, qui se retenait à grand peine de rire.

Le jeune Malefoy tenta de lui répondre quelque chose mais son cerveau étant encore quelque peu enbrumé, il préféra ne rien dire. Finissant par soupirer de lassitude, il reprit la parole d'une voix plus monotone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

- Oh, te rendre la pareille.

Avant que Drago n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, le Gryffondor tendit la main vers lui. Ce n'était visiblement pas pour l'impressionner ou pour le frapper, non, le rouge et or attendait simplement que son condisciple la serre.

- Je ne comprends pas… Lâcha enfin le blond, confus.

- Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Il y a un peu plus de trois ans de cela, un petit garçon horriblement pompeux a tendu la main en signe d'amitié à un autre garçon, si timide qu'il n'avait pu se faire aucun ami. Je sais que si l'on en croit les élèves plus âgés et même les adultes, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard sont faits pour s'entretuer… seulement voilà, je ne suis pas du genre à me plier aux exigences des autres. C'est peut-être à cause des gobelins, ils ont dû me contaminer avec leur intarrissable soif de rébellion…

Interrompant brièvement son explication, Harry lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de poursuivre, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas les orbes anthracite du Serpentard.

- Drago Malefoy, je te mets au défi d'avoir assez d'ambition pour essayer de t'ouvrir aux autres maisons, et aux Gryffondor en particulier. Ce faisant, tu auras réussi à faire ce qu'aucun de tes parents n'a jamais été en mesure d'accomplir… et tu y gagneras probablement des amis sincères au passage.

Malefoy le dévisagea curieusement pendant une longue minute, songeant aux trois années plutôt solitaires qu'il venait de passer en compagnie des vert et argent. Crabbe et Goyle étaient pratiques à avoir sous la main mais ils n'étaient pas en mesure de participer à une conversation intelligible et tous les autres Serpentard ne s'intéressaient à lui qu'à cause de la fortune et de l'influence dont disposait son père. Il ferma très brièvement les yeux avant de finalement s'adresser à lui d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu es certainement le Gryffondor le plus cinglé que j'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer…

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de serrer fermement la main tendue du jeune Potter pour autant.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall pensait avoir tout vu depuis l'époque où elle avait eu le plaisir mais aussi le malheur d'enseigner à la génération des Maraudeurs. Pourtant, le jeune Harry Potter paraissait être décidé à battre tous les records établis par son père et les autres farceurs que comptait son entourage.

Assis à la table des Poufsouffle, le Gryffondor discutait joyeusement avec l'un des préfets, Cédric Diggory, tandis que Londubat et la jeune Lovegood essayaient visiblement d'engager la conversation avec le dernier arrivé de leur petite bande…

Drago Malefoy.

Le fils de Lucius ne paraissait pas particulièrement à l'aise d'être entouré de Poufsouffle, de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle mais il finit par laisser tomber son masque d'indifférence au bout d'un moment. La directrice des rouge et or fut surprise de retrouver Sirius au même âge dans certaines de ses expressions.

- Minerva, est-ce que les elfes auraient versé du Whisky Pur Feu dans mon gobelet, par hasard ?

Se tournant sur sa gauche, l'enseignante constata que Severus observait la scène avec au moins autant d'étonnement qu'elle en avait manifesté au premier abord. Le maître des potions se frottait les yeux comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était véritablement éveillé.

- Je ne pense pas, Severus. Et si vous faites allusion au jeune M. Malefoy, il est bel et bien assis à la table des Poufsouffle.

- Mais comment…

- Je l'ignore moi-même mais si je devais émettre une hypothèse, je dirais que cela a à voir avec M. Potter.

- Le « Survivant » ? Vous le voyez vraiment faire ami-ami avec un Serpentard ? Il ressemble bien trop à son satané père pour ça…

- Oh, je ne parlais pas de lui mais de l'_autre_ M. Potter. Regardez plus attentivement la table des Poufsouffle, Severus.

Rogue devait avouer que jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'un fils de James Potter puisse chercher à se lier d'amitié avec l'un de ses Serpentard, et encore moins avec l'héritier de Lucius… mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne se serait pas attendu à voir le plus méconnu des deux fils de Lily à réussir aussi bien sa potion aujourd'hui.

Peut-être qu'il y avait véritablement de l'espoir pour le jeune Harry et dans d'autres domaines que celui auquel pensait Severus. Même si le jeune Potter ne l'avait sans doute pas réalisé, c'était un véritable réseau qui était en train de tisser autour de lui comme une toile, avec des élèves de chacune des quatre maisons…

Les amis qu'il était en train de se faire aujourd'hui pourraient très bien se présenter comme autant d'opportunités d'emplois une fois sorti de Poudlard et Severus était obligé de reconnaître –même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute- que le garçon aux yeux verts l'intriguait. Peut-être devrait-il lui accorder davantage d'attention qu'à son pitoyable frère finalement…

* * *

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement. Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour persuader Cédric, Luna et Neville de garder le secret concernant Mokona. Par contre, l'incident avec l'ex-préfète de Serdaigle ne l'avait pas étonné le moins du monde. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'il avait prévu que ce genre de chose arriverait tît ou tard qu'il avait demandé à Cédric de garder un œil sur Luna autant que possible… et qu'il avait également chargé Mokona de la suivre _discrètement_ dans tous ses déplacements.

En effet, comme il l'avait si bien démontré aujourd'hui, Mokona était en mesure d'absorber à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, même s'il s'agissait de magie. Le jeune Potter n'avait jamais essayé de lui faire avaler un Avada Kedavra mais il n'aurait guère été étonné de voir la boule de poils se contenter de roter comme si de rien n'était après l'avoir ingurgité.

Après tout, l'adolescent osait à peine imaginer la puissance que devait condenser les magies cumulées de deux sorciers d'exception comme Yuko Ichihara et Clow Reed. A sa connaissance, rien n'avait été en mesure de blesser aucun des deux Mokona jusqu'ici et pourtant, ce n'était pas le danger qui leur avait manqué.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que ton père a une liaison avec le Ministre de la Magie, Drago ?

Le Serpentard manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille en écoutant la question posée par Luna d'une voix innocente. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs quelques instants pour pouvoir lui répondre d'une voix haut perchée :

- QUOI ?

Pour toute réponse, la Serdaigle lui passa l'article du Chicaneur qui y faisait référence et le visage du blond ne tarda pas à prendre une teinte aussi pâle que ses cheveux, ses yeux paraissant sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague… et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de troll ?

- Ton père a souvent mentionné à quel point il était proche du Ministre aux journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier et des employés du Ministère ont confirmé qu'ils le voyaient souvent lui rendre visite… même tard dans la soirée.

Le visage du Serpentard prit une couleur verdâtre et il semblait être sur le point de rendre son déjeuner. Passant une main sur son front, il marmonna à voix basse.

- Ma mère ne va jamais s'en remettre…

- Peut-être faudrait-il mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par toi plutôt que par la presse, non ? Ma grand-mère dit toujours qu'il faut mieux gérer les histoires de famille en privé. Intervint Neville, visiblement sympathique à l'égard de Malefoy.

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que son père était un proche collaborateur de Fudge mais de là à imaginer qu'ils aient pu devenir à ce point… _intimes_, cela le rendait malade. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait sans doute jamais prêté attention à ce qui était écrit dans le Chicaneur mais les témoignages provenaient de gens dont il reconnaissait les noms. Merlin tout-puissant, il avait même rencontré certains de ces employés du Ministère !

Cela expliquait aussi bien des choses : pourquoi ses parents faisaient chambre à part, pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu de frère ni de sœur alors qu'il en avait ardemment désiré, et même pourquoi son père rentrait souvent aussi tard le soir lorsque Drago se trouvait au Manoir, pendant l'été.

Mais franchement, de toutes les personnes avec qui il aurait pu tromper sa mère, pourquoi cet imbécile décérébré de Fudge ? Son père était-il gay ? Ne s'était-il marié avec sa mère seulement pour obéir à son père et concevoir un héritier ?

S'excusant auprès de ses camarades, Drago quitta la table des Poufsouffle en direction des donjons. Il avait une lettre à écrire… et un déjeuner à régurgiter.


	11. La Plume et l'Epée

Chapitre 10 : La plume et l'épée

* * *

_- Je suis désolée, Harry._

_L'adolescente se tenait en face de lui, ses longs cheveux noirs rejetés en arrière et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle refusait d'affronter son regard. Non, ses iris azurés étaient fixés sur le terrain de Quidditch qu'on pouvait apercevoir à l'horizon._

_- P… pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que cette voix chevrotante était la sienne. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, jamais il ne s'était exprimé avec autant d'incertitude… Cela lui rappelait un peu Neville, lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance en première._

_Pourtant, il pouvait voir son reflet quelque peu déformé sur la vitre et sa silhouette n'était pas celle d'un garçon de onze ans. Agé d'environ treize ans, l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude paraissait tellement désespéré qu'il avait presque l'impression de faire face à un étranger. Même à la mort de Sirius, qui avait sûrement été la cause d'une des pires dépressions de son existence, il s'était toujours efforcé d'aller de l'avant, de ne pas gaspiller les sacrifices qui avaient été faits pour lui…_

… _et c'était peut-être ce qui manquait à ce Gryffondor qui n'avait de lion que le blason sur sa poitrine. Sans personne qui l'ait jamais aimé, ni qui se soit préoccupé de lui, il en était venu à considérer son existence comme aussi insignifiante que le prétendaient les Dursley. Il était l'être brisé qu'il serait devenu si Hagrid ne lui avait pas révélé la vérité de sa nature mais aussi et surtout l'amour que ses parents avaient ressenti envers lui._

_- Ecoute, c'est pour ton propre bien que je fais ça… avec l'évasion de Pettigrow, plus aucun endroit n'est sûr et... tous ceux qui sont proches du Survivant ou de sa famille sont des cibles potentielles. Déclara-t-elle, posant son regard n'importe où sauf sur lui._

_Contrairement à la détresse qui animait l'adolescent, il ne ressentait qu'une légère sensation de déjà-vu face à cette scène. Même si le contexte n'était pas du tout le même, il se souvenait de la manière dont Dumbledore l'avait évité pendant sa cinquième année. Tout comme la Gryffondor qui lui faisait face, il n'avait eu aucune idée du mal que cela faisait à quelqu'un d'être ignoré de la sorte._

_- M… mais je suis son frère ! Est-ce que cela ne fait pas de moi une cible aussi ? Tenta d'argumenter le garçon d'une voix légèrement plus assurée._

_Malheureusement pour lui, le couperet ne fut pas long à tomber._

_- Tout le monde sait que les Potter t'ont renié, Harry… et certains Serpentard pensent même que ce serait rendre service aux Potter que de s'en prendre à toi._

_Il demeura de marbre tandis que l'adolescent se mettait à courir dans la direction opposée, les joues rougies par l'effort… et les larmes versées. Comme il lui était étrange de ressentir le liquide salin s'écouler le long de ses joues après tant d'années sans avoir pleuré._

_- Harry ! HARRY !_

* * *

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, pestant contre ces maudits cauchemars tout en rabattant ses couvertures avant d'attraper la petite bouteille d'eau qui était posée sur sa table de chevet. Il avala trois gorgées avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, utilisant l'occlumencie pour ranger ce nouveau souvenir avec tous les autres du même genre.

En effet, il ne s'agissait pas de simples songes mais bel et bien de souvenirs, au détail près qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement les siens. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il revivait des scènes du passé de son « prédécesseur », dans un ordre totalement aléatoire, et qui l'obligeaient souvent à se réveiller à des heures impossibles.

Voilà pourquoi il quitta silencieusement son lit et attrapa sa trousse de toilette et des vêtements propres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de se vider l'esprit.

Au moins deux voire trois fois par semaine, il passait plusieurs heures dans la Salle sur Demande à s'entraîner à l'épée le soir, autant pour s'entraîner que pour épuiser suffisamment son corps et son esprit avant d'aller se coucher. Il prenait même un soin pour particulier à vérifier et même renforcer ses barrières d'occlumencie avant de se laisser bercer dans les bras de Morphée… mais rien n'y faisait.

Enfin, le bilan n'était pas si négatif que cela puisque ces souvenirs lui avaient permis d'observer un nouvel aspect de l'ancien Harry, non seulement sa manière de parler et ses expressions mais aussi des détails de sa vie qui avaient été soit trop insignifiants soit trop douloureux pour qu'il les consigne dans son journal intime.

Tournant le robinet, il laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude en sentant l'eau chaude glisser sur son corps. Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié ce petit confort moderne que depuis qu'il en avait été privé pendant la grande guerre, où il avait été obligé de se jeter des sorts de nettoyage ou au mieux de se laver à l'eau froide, faute de pouvoir allumer un feu sans risquer de se faire repérer…

S'appuyant contre le mur, il demeura un long moment ainsi, à simplement laisser le liquide laver la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son corps et, peut-être, cette tâche sombre qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son âme.

* * *

Contrairement à Bellatrix qui rentrait toujours très tard le soir dans sa jeunesse, souvent pour se livrer à ces petites « chasses aux moldus » que leur père appréciait tant, ou même à Andromeda qui sortait souvent en cachette pour aller retrouver son sorcier né-moldu, Narcissa s'était toujours couchée tôt et avait donc pris dès l'adolescence l'habitude de se lever aux aurores.

Cette particularité lui avait permis de supporter sans trop de contraintes les nuits assez courtes que lui imposait Drago dans les semaines qui avaient suivi sa naissance. Oh, Lucius avait été tellement enragé de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec tous ces cris qu'il avait fini par changer de chambre, utilisant tous les sortilèges d'insonorisation possibles et imaginables pour réussir à dormir un peu.

Tandis qu'elle dégustait une tasse de thé, assise dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau lorsqu'elle devrait écrire des lettres ou bien recevoir les rares amies sincères qu'il lui restait encore, l'ancienne Serpentard réfléchissait.

Bien qu'âgée de presque trente-neuf ans, Narcissa Malefoy paraissait facilement dix ans de moins. Sa longue et soyeuse chevelure blonde, qui retombait dans son dos avec une certaine élégance n'était cependant pas héritée de Cygnus Black mais de sa mère, Druella Rosier. Il en allait d'ailleurs de même pour ses yeux d'un bleu pâle.

En revanche, les traits aristocratiques de son visage provenaient indubitablement des Black, comme en témoignait la ressemblance qui la liait à son cousin Sirius, ou même à ses sœurs aînées.

Contrairement au fils d'Orion et de Walburga, Narcissa ne s'était jamais opposée aux décisions de ses parents. Lorsque Cygnus avait décidé que sa fille cadette honorerait le contrat passé entre sa famille et la Maison Malefoy, originellement contracté entre Lucius et sa sœur Andromeda, la jeune femme avait accepté sans sourciller. A cette époque, elle avait trouvé le blond assez charmant, même s'il lui était apparu dès le départ comme particulièrement ambitieux et entièrement dévoué aux arts sombres.

La sœur de Bellatrix n'avait jamais osé espérer un mariage semblable à ceux des contes de fée que lui racontait sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite mais elle avait au moins voulu croire que son futur époux ferait autant d'efforts qu'elle pour que leur mariage soit un succès…

… et au début, il l'avait été. Lors des réceptions organisées au Manoir Malefoy, les deux jeunes mariés avaient été dépeints comme formant un très joli couple, et paraissant très heureux ensemble. La vérité n'aurait pas pu être plus différente.

Lucius désirait un héritier. Voilà pourquoi il avait partagé sa couche à de nombreuses reprises, en lui donnant l'illusion d'être amoureux d'elle et ne souhaitant rien d'autre que son bonheur. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu les cadeaux : combien de bijoux ne lui avait-il pas achetés les premières années, tous plus onéreux les uns que les autres… et aussi les ballades romantiques en tête à tête, les dîners dans les restaurants les plus chics…

… mais même à cette époque, Narcissa avait su que son mari était un Mangemort. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas contemplé la marque hideuse sur l'avant-bras de son époux, en se demandant comment Lucius pouvait considérer cela comme un « honneur ». Elle s'était évidemment abstenue de formuler ces pensées à voix haute et avait même fait de son mieux pour les ignorer, se concentrant exclusivement sur son couple.

Malheureusement, le rêve avait pris fin au printemps 1980, lorsqu'elle avait donné naissance à son fils. Oh Lucius avait été fier, et plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais… quelque chose l'avait dérangée. Peut-être était-ce dans le regard qu'il portait sur l'enfant, comme s'il ne chérissait pas le bébé lui-même mais l'image qu'il se faisait de son fils adulte.

Ses craintes ne tardèrent pas à être confirmées lorsque l'héritier des Malefoy commença à lui dire que son fils prendrait la place qui lui reviendrait de droit dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois adulte. Bien qu'horrifiée par une telle pensée, Narcissa était demeurée silencieuse, gardant la tête basse. Intérieurement, elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour protéger son petit ange, même si elle devait y laisser la vie.

Tandis qu'elle s'occupait de leur fils, Lucius s'absentait de plus en plus souvent, pour du « travail »… mais elle n'était pas dupe. Chaque fois, elle lisait dans la Gazette les récits d'une attaque par les Mangemorts le lendemain.

Etrangement, ses absences n'avaient guère changé suite à la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans les premiers temps, il y avait eu le procès où il avait dépensé une fortune considérable pour se faire acquitter mais même après cela, le patriarche des Malefoy avait continué à disparaître durant des heures durant, puis des jours entiers…

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il lui laissait l'opportunité de tenter quoi que ce soit pour autant. Lors de ses absences, l'épouse d'un de ses… « collaborateurs » ne manquait pas de lui rendre visite. Tantôt, il s'agissait d'Angelica Parkinson, tantôt de Belladonna Goyle…

Bref, elle avait su dès le départ qu'elle ne pourrait pas profiter de ses absences pour s'enfuir, ou même prendre un amant. A la place, elle avait décidé de se consacrer à son rôle de mère, en tâchant d'élever Drago du mieux possible. Quelque part, elle avait été comme une mère célibataire, contrainte d'expliquer à son fils que son père existait bel et bien mais qu'il « travaillait » beaucoup, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de lui-même que ces disparitions régulières ne provenaient sans doute pas d'une activité professionnelle.

Narcissa devait reconnaître qu'elle avait fini par être intriguée par les endroits où pouvait bien se rendre Lucius. Elle avait évidemment conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire suivre –son mari ou l'un de ses acolytes s'en rendrait compte tôt ou tard et remonterait jusqu'à elle – mais elle avait trouvé un moyen d'assouvir sa curiosité.

Il existait une branche de la magie, liée à la divination et à l'arithmancie : la rhabdomancie. A l'aide de calculs assez précis, d'une carte, d'un pendule et d'un objet appartenant à une personne, on pouvait arriver à cibler assez précisément la personne en question sur une carte. Néanmoins, il fallait exceller en arithmancie et être en possession d'un diamant vert, une pierre particulièrement coûteuse, ce qui expliquait que cette discipline soit peu à peu tombée dans l'oubli.

C'était sa mère qui la lui avait enseignée. Etant sa cadette, Narcissa avait été la plus proche de sa mère, contrairement à Bellatrix qui jouait dès l'enfance les garçons manqués ou encore Andromeda, dont l'indépendance n'avait jamais pu être courbée. Les femmes de la famille Rosier pratiquaient cet art depuis des générations et c'était à la plus jeune de ses enfants que l'épouse de Cygnus avait décidé de le transmettre.

Après s'être livrée à cet exercice à de nombreuses reprises lors des absences répétées de Lucius, Narcissa avait remarqué plusieurs lieux où son mari se rendait en particulier : l'Allée des Embrumes le plus souvent, où il se fournissait en artefacts obscurs qu'il entassait dans leur cave ou dans leur coffre à Gringotts, ce qui n'était donc pas une surprise.

Il se rendait souvent dans divers villages moldus, et en lisant la presse moldue –dont elle brûlait les exemplaires aussitôt qu'elle en avait parcouru les articles intéressants- elle s'était aperçue que les lieux en question faisaient toujours l'objet d'attaques sur des familles moldues, ce qui n'était pas non plus très étonnant.

Non, le plus intriguant avait été le dernier endroit : le Manoir Zabini. A sa connaissance, Cordélia Zabini avait eu sept époux, qui avaient eu en commun d'être très riches… et de mourir jeunes.

Se doutant que son mari devait avoir une liaison avec celle qui était ouvertement appelée la Veuve Noire, la mère de Drago avait préféré ne pas en apprendre davantage. Tout cela avait cependant changé en lisant la lettre que lui avait écrite son fils quelques semaines plus tôt.

Jamais Narcissa n'avait autant ri depuis des années. L'article du Chicaneur joint à la lettre n'avait fait qu'accroître son hilarité et pour un peu, elle aurait bien envoyé une bouteille de son meilleur vin à Xenophilius Lovegood. Elle avait tout d'abord considéré nier toutes les allégations portées envers son mari, jugeant cette histoire de liaison entre lui et Fudge ridicule et puis… un plan avait germé dans l'esprit de l'ancienne Serpentard.

Cela faisait plus d'une décennie qu'elle cherchait à se libérer du joug de Lucius et peut-être qu'inconsciemment, son petit Drago lui en avait donné les moyens.

* * *

La Grande Salle était encore quasiment déserte lorsque le jeune Potter se laissa tomber sur son siège. La nourriture ne tarda pas à apparaître et il remercia les inventeurs du café en dégustant une gorgée de ce liquide brûlant sans lequel il n'aurait pas été certain de pouvoir rester éveillé bien longtemps.

Tout en beurrant tranquillement une tartine, il se mit à repenser aux événements des dernières semaines.

Harry n'avait pas été en mesure d'empêcher le faux Maugrey de donner son cours sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables, même s'il s'était efforcé de préparer mentalement Neville pour la leçon en question. En effet, les éventuelles objections qu'il aurait pu soulever face au Mangemort n'auraient eu pour seul effet que de le faire remarquer par Croupton Jr. Or, l'adolescent n'avait aucune envie qu'un assassin sans scrupules doté d'un œil magique décide de le suivre partout.

Cependant, le jeune Potter n'était pas resté inactif pour autant. Le temps et l'expérience lui avaient appris qu'une approche directe n'était pas toujours le meilleur moyen d'action à sa disposition. Voilà pourquoi il avait rédigé une lettre anonyme à l'attention de Rita Skeeter –pas de sa main bien entendu, un Rusard sous Imperium était bien plus pratique- pour lui révéler le contenu pour le moins inhabituel des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée d'un hibou, qui vint déposer devant lui un exemplaire encore chaud de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était l'un des petits privilèges d'être citoyen gobelin que d'être tenu au courant des dernières nouvelles avant le reste de la population sorcière, ce qui pouvait constituer un avantage certain en matière de finances.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor au moment où il parcourut la première page des yeux. La journaliste n'avait évidemment pas pu résister à l'appel d'un scandale aussi juteux, et c'est pourquoi il ne fut guère surpris du contenu de l'article principal, qui était surmonté d'une photo montrant le professeur Maugrey en train de serrer la main de Dumbledore lors d'une séance du Magenmagot. La scène lui paraissait assez familière et il suspecta que le cliché en question date des années 80, à l'époque de la grande vague de procès menée par Croupton Sr, alors Directeur de la Justice Magique.

_LES IMPARDONNABLES ENSEIGNES A POUDLARD !_

_Alastor Maugrey, surnommé « Fol'œil » a fait de nouveau parler de lui ces derniers jours. En effet, l'ex-Auror d'un âge avancé, réputé pour sa paranoïa, avait fait l'objet d'un incident entre les représentants de l'ordre moldu et certains employés du ministère de la Magie. Il ne s'agit toutefois pas cette fois-ci de poubelles agressives et bruyantes mais de quelque chose de bien plus grave._

_Il convient de rappeler que l'ex-Auror est sorti de sa retraite à la demande du professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, afin d'enseigner à nos enfants la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il s'avère que Maugrey ne s'est pas contenté de connaissances en matière de défense mais bel et bien des arts sombres eux-mêmes._

_Une source anonyme nous a révélé que l'ancien chasseur de mages noirs faisait des démonstrations des trois sortilèges impardonnables, dès sa classe de quatrième année. Imaginez des enfants de quatorze ans en train de contempler des animaux en train d'être contrôlés par l'Imperium ou encore torturés à l'aide du sortilège Doloris ! Ces informations nous ont bien évidemment été confirmées par plusieurs élèves, ainsi que certains de leurs parents, qui se sont dits choqués par des actes aussi irresponsables._

_Lorsque des fonctionnaires du Ministère ont été interrogés sur la légalité de tels procédés, il nous a été confirmé du bout des lèvres que l'usage des Impardonnables sur des animaux était autorisé pour les apprentis Aurors lors de leur formation mais en aucun cas par des civils, et encore moins pour faire l'objet de cours magistraux._

_Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Non content de démontrer ces sortilèges horribles sur des animaux, Fol'œil a ensuite utilisé l'Imperium sur des enfants ! Il en a même fait l'objet de plusieurs de ses cours, prenant un plaisir pervers à faire exécuter toutes sortes de tâches à ses élèves, toutes plus dégradantes les unes que les autres !_

_La directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Mme Amélia Bones, a affirmé qu'une enquête serait ouverte à l'encontre de Maugrey pour son usage des sortilèges interdits dans un but pédagogique mais aussi de Dumbledore, pour avoir autorisé de telles pratiques au sein même de son établissement. N'ayant pas le pouvoir de licencier Fol'œil, Mme Bones a toutefois dépêché deux Aurors à Poudlard, qui auront pour mission de surveiller le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, aussi bien dans ses cours que dans le reste de ses déplacements._

_D'après la loi sorcière, l'usage des Impardonnables sur des animaux entraîne une amende et tout au plus une peine de sursis à Azkaban. En revanche, la personne qui viendrait à utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces sortilèges sur un sorcier encoure une peine de prison à vie à Azkaban, et un minimum de quarante ans de prison ferme. Avec les témoignages qui ne font que s'accumuler, il est probable que l'enseignant passe Noël dans une geôle en compagnie des Détraqueurs._

_Le professeur Dumbledore n'était malheureusement pas joignable et sa directrice-adjointe n'a pas voulu répondre à nos questions…_

Tout en reposant le journal sur la table, Harry songea que tous les problèmes ne pouvaient pas être résolus aussi facilement. Si Neville, Luna et Cédric avaient gardé le secret concernant Mokona, cela ne les empêchait pas de l'interroger régulièrement à son sujet. C'était compréhensible, puisque la petite créature n'existait pas dans ce monde et n'y était pas référencée. A vrai dire, il n'existait à sa connaissance que deux Mokona dans l'ensemble des dimensions…

C'est pourquoi il finit par leur avouer que Mokona était un être qui avait été créé par un grand sorcier oriental mais qu'il n'en connaissait pas les circonstances exactes. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment un mensonge puisqu'il ignorait de quelle manière Clow Reed et Yuko Ichihara s'y étaient pris pour créer les deux petites créatures.

Il fut néanmoins sorti de ses pensées par les respirations saccadées de Neville, qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, bientôt suivi par Luna.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea le jeune Potter en lui adressant un regard curieux.

- Le… le tournoi… Beauxbâtons… Durmstrang…

- Reprends ton souffle et ensuite, parle. Tiens, bois donc un verre de jus de citrouille.

L'adolescent le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant d'avaler goulument plusieurs gorgées du liquide sucré. Une fois sa soif étanchée et sa respiration redevenue régulière, le fils des Aurors Londubat reprit la parole d'un ton excité mais plus compréhensible.

- On vient de l'afficher ! Les délégations des deux autres écoles vont arriver vendredi soir, à 18 heures ! Et en plus, les cours finiront un peu plus tôt à cause de ça ! S'exclama le Gryffondor, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Cela signifie aussi que le tournoi ne va plus tarder à commencer… Commenta Harry d'une voix songeuse.

Les deux premiers mois s'étaient écoulés si vite qu'il ne les avait presque pas vus défiler. Sans les matchs de Quidditch, la routine avait repris son cours sans beaucoup de péripéties. Le seul fait notable, c'était l'amitié qu'ils avaient nouée avec Drago.

Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'asseoir en face d'Harry, un sourire flottant également sur ses lèvres. Le Gryffondor n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Serpentard change aussi vite de caractère, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se liait d'amitié avec lui. Finalement, une fois qu'on avait cerné le garçon derrière le masque, il était plutôt sympathique.

Oh bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas devenus les meilleurs amis du jour au lendemain. L'éducation du vert et argent lui avait donné de nombreux préjugés mais il lui semblait que Narcissa s'était montrée plus ouverte avec lui dans ce monde-ci. En tout cas, elle possédait une plus grande influence sur lui que dans son monde d'origine, puisqu'il la citait plus souvent que son père.

Peut-être était-ce dû aux mystérieuses et nombreuses absences de Lucius ? Harry ignorait si les rumeurs colportées par le Chicaneur étaient vraies, même s'il en doutait un peu, mais son épouse avait semble-t-il comblé le manque affectif de son fils en le rangeant davantage de son côté.

Du point de vu du jeune Potter, c'était une excellente nouvelle, qui avait simplifié l'ouverture du Serpentard à de nouvelles opinions, ainsi qu'à ses nouveaux amis. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient visiblement pas su comment réagir, se contentant d'éviter Drago mais d'autres avaient essayé de lui mener la vie dure, comme Blaise Zabini.

Inutile de préciser que Zabini avait passé plusieurs séjours à l'infirmerie ces deux derniers mois, même si aucun coupable n'avait été appréhendé…

- Vous avez vu, les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons seront bientôt là. J'ai hâte de savoir quel moyen ils vont utiliser pour choisir les champions… Déclara le blond d'un ton rêveur.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, Drago. Rappelle-toi que Dumbledore a dit que seuls les élèves âgés de plus de dix-sept ans pourraient concourir… et cela m'étonnerait qu'il y ait des exceptions à la règle. Rétorqua Luna, qui venait de poser le Chicaneur devant elle.

- Je sais bien mais quand même, imagine… une gloire éternelle !

Harry ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire en entendant le ton admiratif du jeune Malefoy et c'est en regardant les expressions interrogatives de ses amis qu'il finit par leur expliquer ce qui était si drôle.

- Vous savez que ce tournoi a eu lieu à plusieurs reprises par le passé, notamment à Poudlard, même s'il a fini par être interdit.

- Pourquoi a-t-il été interdit ? Demanda Neville, curieux à ce sujet.

- Trop de morts, semble-t-il. Les épreuves imposées aux champions étaient vraiment dangereuses, et il y a même eu des blessés dans le public et parmi les juges, je crois.

Cette information sembla refroidir quelque peu l'enthousiasme du Gryffondor, qui avait pâli lorsqu'Harry avait fait allusion aux morts mais cela n'avait pas dissuadé Drago pour autant, qui attendait d'ailleurs que son ami poursuive ses explications.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Harry ? L'interrogea clairement Malefoy.

- Et bien, comme je l'ai dit, il y a eu plusieurs tournois et par conséquent, plusieurs vainqueurs mais connaissez-vous seulement le nom d'un de ces gagnants ?

Les trois jeunes sorciers prirent des mines concentrées, cherchant visiblement à se souvenir du nom d'un ou plusieurs de ces champions du tournoi des trois sorciers mais ils finirent par tous secouer la tête de gauche à droite en signe de réponse négative. Harry leur adressa alors un grand sourire, particulièrement dirigé vers Drago.

- La « gloire éternelle » qui est promise au vainqueur n'est donc pas si éternelle que ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Malefoy réalisa alors ce qu'il avait voulu dire et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Il finit par la refermer avant de frapper du poing sur la table d'un air rageur.

- Malédiction ! Mais à quoi ça sert alors de participer à ce stupide tournoi ?

- Hm… à part de s'exposer à une mort atroce sous les yeux de plusieurs centaines de spectateurs, tout cela dans le but de remporter mille gallions ? Pas grand-chose, j'imagine. Rétorqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique en haussant les épaules.

- Dit comme ça, c'est nettement moins engageant. Confirma Neville, dont le visage avait retrouvé des couleurs mais conservé un certain malaise.

- Drago a soulevé un point intéressant. Commenta Luna, avant de poursuivre. La question qui m'intéresse davantage, c'est pourquoi ils l'ont organisé en premier lieu ?

- Grand-mère disait que c'était pour rapprocher les élèves des trois écoles, pour la « coopération magique internationale » ou quelque chose comme ça. Répondit Neville.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de Fudge de dépenser des gallions de cette manière s'il peut faire autrement. C'est trop gros, il y a forcément anguille sous roche… Finit par remarquer Drago, les sourcils plissés.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement devant les raisonnements des trois adolescents. Lui-même n'y avait d'ailleurs pas songé dans son monde d'origine, la réponse lui était venue beaucoup plus tard… et pourtant, elle était assez évidente lorsqu'on prenait le temps d'y réfléchir.

Plongeant la main dans la poche de sa cape, le garçon aux cheveux noirs en sortit un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, où figurait une photo dépeignant un homme au front dégarni et au visage décharné, avec de petits yeux humides. Il était revêtu de haillons typiques des prisonniers d'Azkaban.

_PETTIGROW TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE_

- Et alors ? Demanda Neville, confus.

Ce furent les yeux de Drago qui s'illuminèrent de compréhension en premier, même si l'expression de Luna laissait penser qu'elle avait également compris où il voulait en venir.

- Une diversion ? Une gigantesque diversion pour nous faire oublier qu'un évadé armé et dangereux est toujours en cavale après plus d'un an ? S'exprima Drago à voix haute.

- C'est mon opinion, en tout cas. Si vous brandissez une torche dans une main, personne ne fera attention au poignard que vous tenez dans l'autre.

- J'en viendrais presque à croire ces théories de complot du Chicaneur sur Fudge et son armée d'héliopathes… S'exclama Drago en secouant la tête.

- Ne croyais-tu pas les rumeurs sur lui et ton père ? Intervint Neville, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais ne répondit rien. Sa mère lui avait répondu assez rapidement mais elle n'avait pas été en mesure de l'éclairer à ce sujet. Elle avait suspecté son époux d'avoir des aventures mais elle ne se serait jamais imaginée qu'il ait des… « goûts si particuliers », comme elle lui avait écrit dans sa lettre.

- De toutes manières, ce n'est pas en débattant sur le sujet qu'on en saura davantage alors servez-vous avant que les plats ne disparaissent. Déclara finalement Harry, d'un air faussement autoritaire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les trois affamés se jettent sur la nourriture, leurs estomacs se rappelant à leur bon souvenir maintenant que l'excitation était passée.

* * *

Hermione Granger n'était pas d'excellente humeur en cette journée d'octobre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle faisait son possible pour sensibiliser ses camarades de classe à l'esclavagisme que subissaient les elfes de maison, non seulement dans les familles de sang-pur mais aussi au sein même de Poudlard mais aucun d'entre eux ne paraissait vraiment s'en soucier. Pire encore, ils avaient l'air de considérer ça normal !

Luttant pour ne pas se mettre de nouveau dans une colère noire, qui n'aurait eu pour seul effet que de la déconcentrer, la Gryffondor referma un autre livre sur le passé de Poudlard, plus spécialisé que l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais tout aussi dépourvu de la moindre mention aux petits êtres serviles.

Embrassant la pièce du regard, elle se rendit compte que la bibliothèque était bien vide, les élèves étant probablement trop occupés à discuter de la venue prochaine des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang pour se soucier de leurs études. C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise de constater qu'un de ses condisciples était cependant présent, assis à seulement quelques tables de distance.

Il lui était difficile de reconnaître que le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes qui lisait paisiblement un épais ouvrage, à la couverture reliée de cuir, était le même garçon qui avait participé à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch quelques mois plus tôt, surprenant tout le monde en permettant à la Bulgarie de remporter le match.

Pourtant, Harry Potter ne sembla pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Le garçon se contenta de se lever de sa chaise et il était visiblement sur le point de rapporter les nombreux livres posés sur la table quand Mme Pince vint lui indiquer que cela ne serait pas nécessaire, la bibliothécaire ayant besoin de faire l'inventaire de toute façon. C'était sa manière à elle de se montrer gentille avec les élèves qui aimaient les livres et en prenaient le plus grand soin. Elle le savait parce que la sorcière âgée se comportait souvent avec elle de cette manière.

Une fois le frère de Ryan hors de son champ de vision, elle quitta sa table à son tour et passa près de celle où il avait été assis, son regard noisette se posant sur les titres des volumineux ouvrages qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

_Les grands événements de la sorcellerie de l'Antiquité, Guide de la sorcellerie antique, Artefacts légendaires du monde entier, Contes et légendes d'Orient…_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien rechercher ?

La sorcière aux cheveux bruns l'ignorait mais foi d'Hermione, elle comptait bien le découvrir… après être parvenue à améliorer le niveau de vie des elfes de maison. Le bien être de ces gentilles créatures passait en premier, après tout.


End file.
